The Business of Family
by charli911
Summary: Tony returns to D.C. after two weeks away testifying at a trial and it seems that the entire team has turned against him. Events happen that cause him to have to make possibly life-changing decisions. So he leaves town without telling anyone the reason why. Will the attitudes of his team caused him to make the wrong decision? Will Gibbs find out what's going on with his agent?
1. Chapter 1

The Business of Family

By Charli911 and Larabeelady

/

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS or any of the characters, they belong to CBS, Don Bellasario and Shane Brennan. I write this work of fiction for entertainment purposes only and make no money. My only reward is the feedback and reviews of those who read and enjoy my work. I hope the creators, writers, actors and other realize that we who write fanfic do it as a tribute to the wonderful work they do.

/

**_CHAPTER 1 _**

Tony DiNozzo powered down his computer, placed the files he'd been studying in his desk and locked it. He stood up, slipped his weapon into its holster, than leaned over to pick up his backpack. Glancing around at the empty bullpen, he sighed, then headed toward the elevator.

He had no clue where his team was. He'd returned from court just after lunch to find them gone. He'd called Gibbs to see if his boss wanted him to join the team and was bluntly told that he wasn't needed and then the phone was disconnected. That was five hours ago and the team still hadn't returned and two other calls to Gibbs had been responded to in the same way, his boss even ordering DiNozzo not to call him again before hanging up the last time.

So, Tony had decided to go home, since there was nothing more he could do at the office and it didn't look like the team would be returning any time soon. And frankly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Gibbs' mood.

He'd been in Baltimore for two weeks, his testimony delayed while the lawyers dickered back and forth. Finally, just after court began that morning, the defense attorney had stood up and told the judge that his client had decided to change his plea to guilty. So everyone had been dismissed. Tony had happily driven home, grateful to not have to be in Baltimore over the long July 4th holiday weekend.

Stepping off the elevator, he moved toward his vehicle, but stopped as he heard the squealing tires indicating the return of Gibbs and crew. So he waited as his boss spun into a parking space and the team climbed out of the sedan. He waited as they approached the elevator.

"What are you doing here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snarled.

"Guy decided to take a plea deal. I was looking at cold cases while I waited for you to get back, Boss. I figured I'd stick around in case you needed me to do any research for you."

"Don't need ya!" Gibbs said as he pushed past Tony and smacked his hand against the call button, the door immediately opening for him.

"That's right, Tony," Ziva remarked as she entered the elevator behind Gibbs, McGee following in her wake. "We've already solved the case."

"Yep, just like the other two we've solved while you've been twiddling your thumbs in Baltimore," Tim McGee added with a smirk. "We seem to be solving them left and right without your help."

"Gibbs?" Tony inquired.

His boss just frowned as him as he pressed the button for their floor. He jerked his head toward the other two in the elevator. "What they said! Don't need ya, go home. We're doing fine without you."

The doors closed before Tony could reply, but he saw the gleeful looks on McGee and Ziva's face before he lost sight of them. He stood there for a full minute, digesting the dismissive tones from all three of his teammates. Finally, a hollow feeling settling into his stomach, he turned and trudged toward his car. He climbed behind the wheel and slid the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it over, waiting for the shock to dissipate.

He'd been gone most of the last two weeks, on call for the trial and needing to be in Baltimore per order of the judge. When the defendant had changed his plea that morning, Tony couldn't wait to get back home.

Now he wished he'd stayed away.

Monday evening, Tony was sitting in his living room watching a baseball game when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed in relief when he saw Abby's name displayed, glad it wasn't Gibbs calling to give him hell about something.

"Abs! What's up?"

"Tony! How's Baltimore?" she asked, continuing without giving him a chance to answer. "Too bad you're not in town, Tony. We were actually able to convince Gibbs to let us come over to his house for a 4th of July barbeque. Now Timmy and Ziva are arguing about who has to do clean-up. I think Gibbs is gonna make them both do it!" she laughed.

DiNozzo froze, unable to reply. He could hear music, and heard Ziva and McGee laughing in the background. He pictured the whole team sitting on Gibbs' back deck, laughing and enjoying burgers and beers. And here he sat, pathetically alone, nibbling on cold pizza.

"...Tony? Are you there?"

He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had taken up residence there. "Ah, yeah, Abby, I'm here."

"So, what are you doing? Are you spending the weekend with some of your old police buddies? Are you gonna go down to Baltimore Harbor to watch the fireworks?"

"Ah, No."

"So, what are you doing?"

"When...when did you guys decide to have a party, Abs?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Oh, a few days ago. I've been working on Gibbs all week and he finally gave in! He said it was actually the perfect weekend to have everyone over. Isn't it great!?"

"Yeah, great," he muttered. Remembering the scene in the garage Friday night, he now understood the happy expressions on the faces of McGee and David. The perfect weekend-the one weekend when Gibbs knew Tony would be out of town. Or was supposed to be out of town, anyway. Suddenly he was transported back to the bullpen that day so many years ago, when he'd found out that everyone had been invited to Ziva's house for a dinner party-everyone but him, that is. "Gotta go, Abs." He hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

He ignored the phone as it rang again a few minutes later. Reaching for the remote, he turned off the television, no longer having any interest in the game he wasn't really watching anyway. Past incidents of abandonment and exclusion came flooding back, from his childhood, his previous police departments, even NCIS. He wondered what it was about him that made people not want to be around him. Oh, he knew he could be obnoxious, even annoying at times. But was he really so bad that they didn't want him at their parties? A depressing loneliness punched him in the gut.

Over the years that McGee and Ziva had been on the team, he had never once not invited them when he had a party or get-together at his place. He'd always invited Gibbs too, although the older man had never come. But Gibbs had gone to Ziva's party, when she'd first joined the team. She was still new to NCIS and he accepted her invitation, yet ten years later, he still wouldn't do the same with Tony. And now he'd opened up his house to the rest of the rest of the team to gather for a party, something he'd never done before. And on the one weekend they all thought he'd be out of town. And none of them had mentioned it when they'd seen him Friday afternoon.

Tony shook his head. He'd been so blind. And so stupid. He laughed bitterly to him. "Face it, DiNozzo, for an investigator, he sure missed the clue-bus on this one. Nothing like getting slapped in the face with the fact that they don't want you around." Oh, well, nothing he hadn't dealt with in the past. He was sure he could do it again. It would be harder this time, as he'd had a longer period to settle in.

And a longer period to make friends, he'd thought. Well, it also wouldn't be the first time he'd dealt with friendships that were obviously only one-way.

For the rest of the night, he worked his mind around the changes that would have to occur. He knew he'd be facing jabs from both McGee and Ziva...and likely Gibbs as well. They would all be harsh and blunt, he was sure. Well, he'd had a lot a practice closing off his emotions while growing up. It might take a few days...or weeks...to get back into the swing of being emotionally detached, but he couldn't afford to lose his job.

He'd start searching the NCIS site for job openings, update his resume and make sure to have a transfer request form ready to be signed. He could just take the first opening, but decided that he wasn't going to do that this time. He wasn't going to just take the first job available, like he had when he'd left Peoria and Philadelphia. And if they wanted him gone sooner, they could damn well do the paperwork themselves.

He would have to find the perfect opportunity. He knew there were some smaller NCIS offices, where a single agent worked alone or with only one other agent. No one else to depend on, or have to get friendly with. No one else who had to depend on him. Just him, alone, doing his job to the best of his ability. He could always go back Agent Afloat, but he really hated boats...ships...whatever. He preferred to stay on land.

He knew that Vance would be happy to see him go. There was no love lost between the two men that was for sure. He didn't fool himself. He knew it would be tough to leave D.C. and Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. Even Palmer. He wasn't sure he'd really miss McGee or David, however. They'd shown their feelings pretty clearly over the years, making no bones about their lack of respect for Tony and their disdain for the job he did.

Well, he hoped the two were ready for Gibbs at his worst, because Tony would no longer be a buffer between them and their leader's foul moods. He smiled at the thought. He'd come between his boss and his teammates on many occasions, often stepping in and taking the brunt of Gibbs' ire to spare the junior agents. He looked forward to stepping back and letting them take their lumps.

The next morning, Tony showered and ate, then walked into his bedroom to dress. He'd spent the last two weeks in suit and tie for court and needed a break from that, so decide to dress casually, in nice jeans and a button-down shirt. Checking his watch, he decided to leave a few minutes early.

He was at his desk when McGee and David arrived that morning, exiting the elevator together, Ziva's laughter drifted out the door as it opened. He mentally prepared himself for what he was sure would be their petty attempts to get under his skin.

"Good morning, Ton-eee," Ziva purred as she approached his desk, glancing over her shoulder to share a grin with McGee, who stepped around her and dropped down into his chair, watching the byplay between his teammates.

"Agent David," Tony replied briefly with a smile.

Ziva smirk, again glancing McGee's way. "Did you have a nice weekend, Tony?" she asked.

"Actually, I did," he assured her, his smile widening. It caught her by surprised and he chuckled at the confusion that flittered across her face. If he hadn't been watching for it, he would have missed it. He gave himself a mental high-five, knowing that he'd surprised her.

He had no doubt that both of them knew that he was aware of the barbeque he'd missed. And he also knew that both of them figured he'd be upset by it. And he was. But he wasn't about to let them see it. Ziva was good at undercover, but so was he. He had, after all, been undercover for most of his life.

"And I understand you all had a nice little 4th of July celebration, as well," he said. "You should be proud of yourselves. It's not everyone who can talk Gibbs into having a party," he chuckling.

"Yeah, so why didn't you show up, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled as he entered the bullpen, walking to his desk with a cup of coffee and a handful of files in his hand, not even glancing Tony's way as he passed by.

"Ah, because, Agent Gibbs, as stupid as you all think I am, I had no intention of crashing a party at your house. I value my life," he joked, although Gibbs probably didn't hear him, as his phone rang at that moment. "Not to mention the fact, by the time Abby called, you had all finished all the food. And I daresay, the beer was probably all gone by then too! So, who ended up doing clean-up?" he asked Ziva.

He nearly laughed out loud at the expression on her face now. She truly was not expecting his reaction. When she didn't reply, he turned to McGee. "Ah, Agent McGee, does that mean that you actually got one over on our former Mossad assassin and made her wash the dishes!? Good for you!"

"Ah, Tony, aren't you upset?" McGee asked.

"About what, McGee?" DiNozzo asked.

"Ah, not being told about the barbeque?"

Tony shrugged. "Not like it's the first time, now is it, Agent McGee?" Neither McGee nor Ziva replied, and Tony marked an imaginary slash on the scoreboard on his side of this contest. Hmm, it had been remarkably easy to get that first jab in. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all, he thought.

Any further deliberation on the subject was interrupted by Gibbs' "Gear up, we have a missing Marine!"

Later that afternoon, they had located the missing Marine and trudged back into the office to complete reports. Gibbs had been giving DiNozzo sideways glancing all day, but hadn't said anything to him that didn't have something to do with the case. Tony, for his part, had been strictly business.

And when Ziva had accidentally back into Gibbs, forcing him to spill coffee down the front of his shirt, Tony had walked away with a smile, listening to Gibbs berate her for being so clumsy. Normally he would have made some remark and gained himself a head slap. He took delight in the fact that the head that was ringing that day was not his.

He had rubbed the back of his own in sympathy, however, remembering fondly head slaps of the past. And vowing to make sure to be in the vicinity as often as possible as McGee and David both gained more of those in the future. He chastised himself for not thinking of this earlier. He could have saved himself some major headaches...pun intended.

Gibbs glanced his way as they climbed back into the agency sedan. Tony realized he must have laughed out loud.

"Something funny, DiNozzo?" he asked with a frown.

"Just thinking about something that happened over the weekend, Boss."

"Care to share, Tony?" Ziva asked from the back seat, the condescension obvious in her question.

He tapped his chin. "Hmm. Let me think...nope, I don't think so."

Tony saw the raised eyebrow from Gibbs, but chose to ignore it as he turned to look out the side window, a grin growing on his face. This was more fun then he'd thought it would be initially. Yes, he really should have done this sooner. He was relishing the ability to keep Ziva wrong-footed for a change, as opposed to the other way around.

He knew the feeling probably wouldn't last. Eventually, the former Mossad agent would adjust and probably come back at him even harder for making her work so hard to get his goat, but for the moment, he was winning this little war of wills. He was mentally storing these moments away, knowing he'd need to pull them out later as she retaliated.

Once they returned to the Navy Yard, DiNozzo settled behind his desk and quickly knocked out his report. Once it was finished, he printed a hard-copy for the file and emailed a copy to Gibbs. Then he pulled out some other paperwork that needed to be completed by the end of the week.

By the time the work day came to a close, he had completed all of the requisition forms for the entire month. After that he decided to clear out his desk, making sure he didn't have any wayward files stuffed somewhere or forgotten food items growing a penicillin experiment. He noted that he needed to bring in a fresh set of extra clothing, plus a new tube of toothpaste, to replace the nearly depleted tube in his drawer.

McGee and David had attempted to initiate conversation with him periodically during the day, but he'd either ignored them or rebuffed their attempts. It made for a very quiet day, but he could feel the eyes of both of them on him. He knew that his actions and his silence were puzzling to them, but he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

He shook it off, getting back to his desk clean-out. Stuffing some old issues of GQ and Sports Illustrated into his backpack to take home, he closed the last drawer. Looking up, he realized that McGee and David were gone. He wondered how he'd missed them leaving for the night. Obviously neither of them had deemed it important enough to say goodbye.

Gibbs still sat behind his desk, sipping on his ever-present cup of coffee and reviewing reports.

"Boss?"

"Hmmm," Gibbs replied, not even bothering to look up.

"Anything else you need me to do?" he asked.

"Nope. Go home."

Tony sighed, turning off his desk light and powering down his computer. He grabbed his back pack and slipped it over his shoulder. He headed for the elevator, not even bothering to wish Gibbs a goodnight, seeing as how the older man didn't bothering telling him to leave when he let the others go.

Five minutes later, Gibbs glanced up, ready to ask DiNozzo why he was still there, only to discover he was alone in the room. He frowned, looking toward the elevator. He hadn't noticed that Tony had slipped away without saying goodbye, which was not like his Senior Field Agent. But then, the whole week Tony had been behaving oddly.

Then again, Gibbs had been a bit preoccupied with personal issues of his own.

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk in the empty bullpen of the NCIS offices. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter he'd received the day before. He fought to keep the tears from falling again. She didn't write letters very often, preferring to call so that she could hear his voice. But as she'd stated in the letter, she wanted to be sure he knew how she felt about him and wanted him to have the proof of her words in case the others in the family doubted her feelings.

She'd noted that she had sent letters to the others as well, repeating her thoughts and feelings, but knew the others would still harass him. He knew the time was coming when he'd have to make the toughest decision of his life. He didn't look forward to it. But everything that had been happening at work recently might actually make his decision easier.

Either way, he needed to take some time to go check out the lay of the land, so to speak. He had the accumulated time. In fact, he had some 'use it or lose it' time that Human Resources had been harping at him to use before they had to remove it from the books. And at this point, considering the bullshit his teammates had been shoveling his way lately, he hoped Gibbs would understand.

If Gibbs would even care. The man had been grouchier than usual lately. Ever since the night Tony had returned from Baltimore, it had seemed that Gibbs had little to no use for anyone. He'd even been snappy at Abby and Ducky, which was highly unusual. Tony knew something was bothering Gibbs, but the few times he'd tried to ask him about it, Gibbs had snarled and snapped at him, much to the delight of McGee and Ziva. So he'd stopped asking.

He shifted around to face his computer. Flexing his fingers, he checked his watch. Just past midnight. He'd better get started. He had a lot to do and limited time to do it in. Pulling up the Leave Request form, he filled it out, making a mental list at the same time of everything he'd have to do before he left town.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2 _**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped off the elevator and walked wearily toward his desk. It had been a long month and he was seriously debating taking some time off. Although he still loved his job and knew it was important, too many people knew where to find him. And some of them, he just didn't want to talk to. And one in particular he didn't want to see. Calls at all hours of the night meant he'd been getting less sleep than he usually got. And he'd been taking it out on everyone around him, instead of the one person who was causing the problem.

He was generally the first one in, relishing the quiet before his team showed up. He slowed as he entered his team's area, then stopped. Something was off. He looked around, trying to figure out what had set off his internal radar.

He didn't see anything obviously out of place, so he continued on to his desk. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he had about half an hour before his agents began arriving. He took the opportunity to look around again, while waiting for his computer to boot-up. He narrowed in on DiNozzo's desk. Whatever was wrong was there.

He stood up and moved over to his Senior Field Agent's area, taking stock of what was there and realized that nothing personal was on the desk. Normally there would be several 'Tony' items scattered across the desk and on the shelf behind the desk. His coffee mug, Mighty Mouse stapler and rolodex were gone. No postcards were tacked up to the fabric-covered wall behind his desk. Even the little candy bowl that sat on the file cabinet was gone.

Gibbs had a bad feeling.

Thirty minutes later, Tim McGee and Ziva David had finally made it in, but DiNozzo was still a no-show, which was unusual since he almost always arrived before the junior agents. He'd tried calling him several times, but got no answer. He was just about to pick up the phone again to call his delinquent SFA when his movement was stopped by a voice.

"Agent Gibbs." The former Marine looked up to see Director Leon Vance on the landing that overlooked the bullpen area. "My office."

That feeling in his gut got worse as he stood and headed up the stairs, glancing at DiNozzo's empty desk on the way. He entered Vance's office, closing the door behind him. "Leon?"

"Have a seat."

Once Gibbs was seated, Vance handed him a file. "Agent DiNozzo will be gone for two weeks on a personal matter. Agent Parker will be joining your team in the meantime."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, concerned for his agent.

"He didn't go into detail. Since your team isn't working a case currently and he had the time on the books, I saw no reason to deny his request."

"Why didn't he come to me?" He was annoyed that his agent would go over his head.

"He planned to. Even came in early this morning to speak with you before the others got here. I had to come in early for a video conference and saw him pacing. We got to talking and I saw no need for him to wait for you, so I approved the leave myself."

"Did he say where he was going?"

Vance handed over a piece of paper. "Leave form says New York."

"He still has family living there," Gibbs commented.

"That would make sense then, since he indicated it was some type of family issue."

Gibbs nodded absentmindedly. "Is that all, Director?" he asked, standing up.

"Yes. Let me know how Parker works out. I'm thinking of him for the opening coming up on Balboa's team."

Gibbs just nodded again and walked back to his desk, reading the leave form as he did. If DiNozzo had flown out that morning, that could be why he wasn't answering his phone. But it didn't excuse him from not calling Gibbs to let him know he was leaving. Then again, Gibbs had to admit, if only to himself, the way he'd been snapping at everyone all week, could he really blame Tony for not wanting to talk to him.

As he sat back down, he noticed McGee and Ziva exchange a glance, smiling at each other. He wondered which one would broach the subject and wasn't surprised when Ziva spoke up.

"So, Gibbs, did the Director wish to speak to you about Tony's tardiness?" she asking gleefully.

He stared at her, then narrowed his eyes as his gaze turned to McGee. "Whatever the Director and I spoke about is none of your business, Agent David. And neither is it your business where DiNozzo is. Maybe you should both concentrate on doing your own jobs and not worry so much about DiNozzo. You might actually accomplish something."

The smile dropped from her face. "Yes, Gibbs," she muttered, turning back to her computer. McGee did the same, not wanting to be the focus of his boss' ire. Gibbs scowled, grabbed his coffee and headed toward the rear elevator. Three minutes later, he walked into the lab, smiling as he saw Abby dancing around the room, turning on all of her machines, ordering them to 'wake up, my babies, we have work to do this morning.'

He stood there and waited for her to notice that he was in the room. It was a full minute later before she turned around and saw him. "Gibbs! Good morning!" she called, grabbing the remote and turning off her music.

"Morning, Abs."

"What are you doing here already today? You don't have a case, do you?"

"No, no case. Was wondering if you talked to DiNozzo this weekend."

"No," she said with a pout. "I did call him, but got his voice mail. And he never returned my calls." Gibbs couldn't tell if she was worried or angry.

"So you don't know what might have happened for him to take leave?"

"Tony's on leave?"

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah. Got the word from the Director this morning."

"Tony didn't tell you himself?! Isn't that like, a rule, or something?"

"It's not, but maybe it should be. You have any idea what kind of family problems he might be having?"

She shook her head. "No. Haven't really talked to him much outside of work recently." She stopped in front of him. "Come to think of it, we really haven't gotten together in over a month. Wow, I hadn't realized it had been so long. And he's been kind of avoiding me all week." That thought seemed to set her off into her own little world of thought, so Gibbs left.

He next checked in with the Medical Examiner, Dr. Mallard, but Ducky hadn't spoken to DiNozzo about anything except work in several weeks either. Even Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant, had only been out with Tony once in the last month outside of work. That niggling feeling in Gibbs' gut was getting stronger.

Had Tony talked to anyone about his family problems? He knew that the younger man didn't talk much about his family, not having the best life growing up. And he and his father were still somewhat estranged. As he headed back to the bullpen, he realized that Tony hadn't been to his house recently either. Usually, they'd have dinner together at least a couple times a month.

When had that stopped? He couldn't remember, but knew it was before he'd gone to Baltimore for the trial. He remembered that Tony had come over a few days before he left for the trial, but Gibbs barely talked to him that night, still upset about the dozen phone calls he'd received that evening from the ex. He knew he hadn't been pleasant company and had, at one point, turned around to say something to his Senior Field Agent, only to realize he'd gone.

Gibbs had been preoccupied with personal issues lately, to the point where he was becoming concerned it might interfere with his job. Although he tried to concentrate on the work while in the field, he knew that Tony had noticed he'd been distracted lately, had even asked him about it. And Gibbs had blown him off.

Did DiNozzo try to talk to Gibbs about whatever family issue he was now dealing with? Gibbs honestly couldn't remember. And that not only angered him, it worried him.

He headed straight to DiNozzo's desk and sat down. Not really sure what he was looking for, he began to open up drawers. He saw paper, pens, thumbtacks...nothing but office supplies. The extra clothing and toiletries he generally kept in his desk were gone. As were the magazines he tried to hide. His search was interrupted when his desk phone rang.

He hurried over and picked up the receiver. "Gibbs" He listened for less than a minute, jotted down some information on a pad of paper, then hung up. "Gear up."

"What about Tony?" Ziva asked, fishing for information as she picked up her backpack. She and McGee had both seen their boss going thru DiNozzo's desk, of course, and wondered what he'd been looking for.

"DiNozzo is not your concern, Agent David." Gibbs stalked to the elevator, expecting his team to follow him without further questions.

Three hours later, they were back in the office. The dead Marine was in Ducky's 'office' and the evidence had been dropped off with Abby. Gibbs ordered McGee and Ziva to begin checking into the victim's background and finances, while he headed out for a fresh cup of coffee.

He had just settled back behind his desk when a man approached his desk, carrying a box.

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up. "Hey, Harv, what's up?"

Harvey Boccle was the chief custodian in the building. He didn't often venture into the bullpen, but he'd been employed with NCIS for as almost thirty years, so everyone in the building knew him.

"One of my guys found these down by the dumpster. Thought it was a little odd." He set the box down on Gibbs' desk. "They seem to belong to you, so I wanted to be sure you meant to toss them out."

Gibbs frowned and stood up. Looking into the box, his heart sank. He took a quick look over at Tony's desk before he pulled the box closer to him. He ran his hand over the top item. It was one of his Purple Heart medals. A quick glance at the others showed that the box contained all of his medals and the NCIS awards that Tony had always accepted for him, and kept in his bottom drawer. He closed the lid, picked up the box and stowed it under his own desk.

"Thanks, Harv," he managed around the lump in his throat.

Boccle nodded and headed off back to his office.

"Gibbs?" He blinked, looking over at Ziva. "Everything okay?"

Gibbs swallowed. "What have you got for me?" he asked, less forceful than usual.

Neither McGee nor Ziva immediately began to talk, noticing that their boss appeared preoccupied, staring at Tony's desk.

"Gibbs?" Ziva repeated. "Is everything alright?"

The former Marine turned his attention to his most junior agent. "You tell me, Agent David? I asked what you had for me and I have yet to get an answer. Have you and McGee been sitting here doing nothing?"

After a quick exchange, McGee made a couple of keystrokes, putting some information onto the plasma screen. "Lance Corporal Oliver Wendell Holmes. Just transferred to Quantico from Camp LeJuene last week. Scheduled to begin demolition training. Been in the Marines for six years. Reenlisted just prior to this last transfer. Unmarried, no children. Parents both deceased, no siblings."

Ziva continued the oratory, although she was still concerned about whatever it was that was in that box. "Nothing unusual in his financial records. Although he does have nearly fifty thousand dollars in savings, his account shows that the money is from his salary. He has always stayed in quarters on post, owns his own vehicle, but otherwise spends little of his paycheck on anything frivolous. His record his clean, Gibbs."

"So who would want to kill him?"

"Are we sure he was murdered?" McGee asked.

"Until we get word from Ducky about cause of death, we assume it was murder, McGee," Gibbs stated. "Check with his last duty station, see if there was any trouble. Ziva, you check on previous postings. Just because it didn't make it into his official record doesn't mean he didn't have issues or problems."

McGee picked up his phone, ready to make his first call, but stopped when Ziva approached their boss. "Gibbs, is Tony alright?"

"Some reason you think he shouldn't be, Agent David?"

She shrugged. "He is not here. You were searching his desk earlier. We are...worried."

"DiNozzo's on leave," he said, not elaborating. "Get back to work."

"Leave? Isn't that rather sudden," she said, pushing for an explanation.

Gibbs sent a glare her way. "His reasons and the timing of his leave are none of your concern. Now, do you want to get back to work or are you bucking for a suspension?"

Taken aback, Ziva didn't say anything more. Glancing at McGee, she quickly settled back behind her desk. Whatever was going on with Tony, both junior agents knew that they shouldn't press Gibbs any further. Whether he didn't know more or just wasn't willing to say, they knew that to angle for more information was to poke the grizzly and neither wanted to deal with the consequences of that.

Twenty minutes later, another male entered and walked over to Gibbs' desk. "Agent Gibbs?"

When the Team Leader looked up, the man continued. "Agent Jack Parker. I'm your TAD."

"Take a seat," Gibbs said, pointing to Tony's desk. "McGee will bring you up to speed." He stood up, grabbing his coffee cup. "I'll be in autopsy," he announced before leaving the area.

The trio of agents watched him leave. "Is he always that abrupt?" Parker asked.

"You caught him on a good day," McGee replied. Parker raised an eyebrow, causing McGee to shrug. "Have a seat at Tony's desk. We'll go over the case."

Ziva stood up and walked over to Gibbs' desk, checking down the hall to be sure he was out of sight. Slipping behind his desk, she reached under the desk. "Ziva! What are you doing?" McGee hissed, glancing down the hall himself.

"Just checking something. Keep an eye out," she ordered.

"You really shouldn't do that. What if Gibbs finds out?"

"He won't if you keep watch," she insisted. "I will only be a moment."

She pulled the box toward her and glanced inside. Confused when she saw several smaller boxes inside. Opening one, she saw what appeared to be a military medal. Standing, she turned it around. "What is this?" she asked.

"A Silver Star," Parker told her, walking around the desk and peering into the box. "Looks like several of those are military medals. The others looked to be NCIS awards."

"They all have Gibbs' name on them," she said, which caused Tim to move over to Tony's desk and pull open the bottom drawer.

"Damn."

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Those are all the medals and awards that Tony kept for Gibbs." He closed the drawer and looked up. "Didn't Harvey say that they were found in the trash?"

"Yes. Why would Tony throw them away?"

McGee shook his head. "This is not good, Ziva. Not good at all."

"You're right, McGee, this isn't good at all." All three agents turned at the hissed statement. The voice sent a shiver down Ziva spine, not a feeling she was used to. "Agent David, is there some reason that you are invading my privacy and going through my personal property?"

A very angry Gibbs stood behind them, his tight fist threatening to crush the coffee cup in his hand, his eyes cold.

"Gibbs...I...I'm sorry... we, I was just worried...you seemed so upset..."

"Get out!" he hissed. "You need to get out of my sight for the rest of the day."

"Gibbs..."

"Out! Now!"

Ziva hurried to her desk, gathered up her pack and jacket and rushed to the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

McGee grabbed Parker's arm and pulled him back to Tony's desk, hoping that Gibbs would not direct that seething anger his way. Seconds later, the former Marine yanked open the top drawer on his desk, pulled something out, then turned on his heel and headed back down the hallway.

McGee let out a deep breath in relief, nodding when Parker noted, "I think we need to keep a very low profile the rest of the day."


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3 _**

For the next week, Gibbs barely spoke to anyone on the team, unless it was directly related to a case. Not only was he still angry at Ziva for her total lack of respect for him and his property, but he was concerned that DiNozzo had made no effort to contact him or anyone else at the Navy Yard. And Gibbs' calls to Tony's cellphone went to voicemail.

Having heard bits and pieces of stories about Tony's childhood, both directly from him and overheard in conversations with others, mostly Abby or Ducky, Gibbs was concerned for his agent having to deal with a family that seemed to have no use for him. True, he'd only heard the occasional tidbit, but what he had heard didn't bode well for the type of childhood the man had endured.

Combined with some personal problems of his own that Gibbs had been dealing with lately, concerning his most recent ex-wife, Gibbs had not been in a good mood for several weeks. He'd known he'd been taking out his bad mood on his team, especially DiNozzo. But Tony had always been able to put up with Gibbs' crankiness in the past. Gibbs had, in fact, counted on that ability in the past.

The difference this time was not only the abruptness of the younger man's departure but the fact that he'd cleared out his desk before he left. He was angry, and worried, that DiNozzo hadn't talked to him before he left. And if Gibbs was completely honest with himself, he was deeply hurt by the fact that Tony had apparently tossed his medals and awards away before he left.

As much as Gibbs claimed that the items didn't mean anything to him, he knew they meant something to Tony. He knew they meant something to the relationship between them. It was why he had added his military medals to the drawer once he'd discovered that his subordinate had been accepting his NCIS awards and keeping them for him.

Was this Tony's way of saying he was through putting up with Gibbs' crap? Was it a message of finality? His way of saying he wasn't coming back?

Gibbs slammed his hand down on his desk, startling his team, and not for the first time that day. He blew out a strained breath, then pushed himself up and walked away, muttering something about talking to Abby and Ducky.

The others let out sighs of relief. Each of them secretly wished for Tony's quick return, as they all knew that his absence was a major part of the reason Gibbs was so on edge. He'd even yelled at Abby that morning, which almost never happened. They returned to their reports, hoping the older man would stay gone until lunch time.

Gibbs decided to take the stairs down to Abby's lab. Once he reached the landing just above her floor, he stopped. Dropping down onto the top step, he took a moment to settle his thoughts. He knew he needed to apologize to his favorite lab tech. His increasing anxiety regarding the DiNozzo situation had manifested itself that morning in his lashing out at the young woman. He almost never let the words 'I'm sorry' pass his lips, but he knew that he needed to do it now.

He ran his hands through his short hair and blew out a breath, before standing and continuing on to his destination. As he approached the lab, he noticed the silence, and he felt even more guilt. Abby's lab was never this quiet. He slowed as he got to the door and glanced in, only to see Abby sitting at her computer, talking to a photo of DiNozzo that she'd put on the monitor.

"...don't know what's wrong with him, Tony, but I know it's somehow connected to the reason that you left. Why haven't you answered any of my calls or emails? I'm so worried about you. And about Gibbs."

He saw her wipe at her eyes and knew she was crying.

"Abs?" he called softly as he moved in behind her, glancing at the smiling face of his Senior Field Agent on the screen. He saw her shoulders tense up and she reached for her mouse. "No, leave it, please."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about this morning, Abs. I never should have taken my anger out on you. And you're right. Part of the problem is DiNozzo. But I think you can help me with that."

She turned around in her seat and put her arms around his waist. He pulled her closed and kissed the top of her head. They stayed that way for a full minute before she pulled back.

"Apology accepted," she said quietly. "Now, how can I help?"

Gibbs pulled a paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "I need a phone number for the address he left on his leave form."

"That's an easy one," she stated, spinning around, reading the address from the form and beginning her search. It took less than a minute before she called out a cheerful. "Bingo!" Jotting down a phone number on the top of the form, she handed it back, losing the smile as she did.

"Do you think he'll talk to you?"

"I hope so, Abs. I don't know what's going on. He's never done anything like this before."

"If it involves his family, I'm not surprised he didn't say anything. I don't think he had the greatest life growing up. I don't think he wants us to know how bad it really was."

"Yeah, I don't think he does either." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Abs."

"Tell him to come home, Gibbs. We need him here. I miss him."

"Me too, Abby, me too."

She smiled at his admission, watching him walk out of her lab. Turning back to the photo on her monitor, she pressed her fingers to her lips, then against the screen. "He's been a bear, Tony. You have to come home so he mellows out. Please come home, Tony," she whispered, before she muttered an "Oops!" and reached for the cleaner to wipe the black lipstick from the monitor screen.

Gibbs sent the others to lunch before grabbing a cup of coffee and heading for a nearby park. Taking a deep breath, and hoping he wasn't making another huge mistake, he dialed the number Abby had given him. It rang several times before it was picked up.

"Spinelli residence."

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Tony...Anthony DiNozzo, please."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Jethro Gibbs."

"One moment, please."

It was nearly ten minutes before he heard the phone picked up.

"Gibbs?"

"DiNozzo."

"How did you get this number? No, never mind, had to be Abby or McGee. Is something wrong? Is everyone okay?"

Gibbs smiled. Leave it to DiNozzo to ask first about the team. "Yeah, yeah, everyone's fine here. I...I should ask you that. Are you okay, Tony?" Gibbs was afraid he'd lost the connection when Tony didn't respond right away. "DiNozzo? You still there?"

"I'm here. I just...I don't understand why you called. Is there a problem with my leave?"

"No. No, everything is fine. I just...well...I..."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you so unsure of yourself, Gibbs."

Jethro sighed. "I'm...damn it... DiNozzo, will you just answer me one question?"

"If I can."

"Are you coming back? Once you've finished what you need to do, are you coming home?"

Another long pause before Tony replied. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

That was not what Gibbs wanted to hear. "What do I have to do to make you decide to come home?" Silence followed. "Tony? Tony!"

"I'm still here. I just don't understand why it's so important. Lately you seem like you haven't really wanted me around much. I figured you'd be glad I was gone."

Gibbs sighed and took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee. "Yeah. I know I've been a bastard. Well, more of a bastard than usual."

"I hope you're not expecting me to disagree with that."

Gibbs chuckled. "No. No, I am well aware of just what a bear I've been. Trust me, everyone has been keeping their distance from Hurricane Gibbs."

"Whoa. You just made a joke!" Gibbs could hear the humor in DiNozzo's voice and it lightened the heavy feeling that had been dragging him down lately. "So, you've been your normal self then?"

"Actually, I've been worse than usual, if you ask anyone around here. McGee and Ziva have been getting on my last nerve, I have a TAD sitting at your desk that's barely out of kindergarten..." he paused as he heard Tony chuckled, which caused Gibbs to smile hearing it. "And I haven't heard a movie reference in almost two weeks. I think I miss it," he admitted.

Gibbs could hear the smile in DiNozzo's voice as he replied. "I miss you too, Boss. I just...I'm not sure how long this is gonna take."

"Are you able to tell me what's going on?"

After a breath hesitation, Tony replied. "Give me a minute." Gibbs could hear noises over the line that told him DiNozzo was moving. He heard a door open and close. "Sorry, wanted to get away from everybody." Gibbs heard a loud sigh over the line. "I got a call the night before I left. My grandmother's health is rapidly declining. She's the only relative I have left that I have any real contact with...positive contact anyway. She must have known it was coming to this, as I got a letter from her the same day I got the call from her caregiver."

"How's she doing?"

"She's dying. It's only a matter of days now, I think."

"Anything I can do?"

"Actually, boss, you just did it. I've been getting buried under such hostility from everyone except Grandma, it's nice to hear a friendly voice. And, I wasn't sure I could still call you that when I left."

"That's my fault, Tony. I've been having some ex-wife issues...and no I will not go into details...at least not over the phone...and I've been taking my anger at her out on everyone else. Especially you. I...damn...I shouldn't have done that, Tony."

"Are you actually apologizing, Gibbs?!"

Jethro growled. "I can just hang up!"

Tony laughed. "No, please, I want to relish this moment." Gibbs heard another quiet sigh across the phone line. "You know, Boss. Grandma Mariella would love you. I wish you could meet her."

"Say the word, DiNozzo, and I'll get on the next plane."

"I would not want to subject you to the rest of the family."

"Oh, I don't know DiNozzo, maybe I can take my bad mood out on your family! We could double-team them."

"You'd do that?"

"How about I call you back in ten minutes with flight information."

"Boss, you don't..."

"Keep the phone handy." He disconnected with Tony, then quickly called Vance. "Leon, I need a few days off...I know...it's important...They can handle anything that comes up. If it's gets to be too much, Balboa can assist. It will give him a chance to work with Parker... Four days...We've only been working cold cases anyway... I understand, but it's important... and weren't you just telling me the other day that HR told you that DiNozzo wasn't the only one with use it or lose it time. ...So, give the whole team the week off... thanks, Leon. See you in a week."

He disconnected again, glad that Vance didn't object too strenuously. Dialing another number, he didn't wait for Abby to say anything. "I need your help. I need a plane ticket today for New York...yes...I will... Abby... Abby!...the sooner you get me a flight, the sooner I can get up there...heading home now to pack... I will."

He tossed his empty cup into a nearby trash can, then hurried to his vehicle. He called McGee and told him that he, Parker and Ziva were authorized a week's leave if they wanted it, otherwise they were to report to Balboa until he returned. He didn't stay on the line long enough for McGee to ask any questions. Abby called back with his flight info as he was climbing into his car to head home.

He quickly packed a bag, debating just briefly whether he should packed a suit, adding it on the off chance that DiNozzo's grandmother passed away while he was in town. He called a cab and was just setting his bag down by the door when it pulled up. Closing and locking the door behind him, he handed his bag to the cabbie, who placed it in the trunk, then he climbed in the back seat.

"Airport," he said as the driver slid behind the wheel. He smiled in appreciation as the tires squealed as the cabbie pulled away from the curb. He could almost hear DiNozzo spouting off some remark about the man taking lessons from the Gibbs' School of Offensive Driving.

Gibbs leaned back in the comfortable seat. As he was checking in, the attendant had offered him an upgrade to first class when she noticed his Marine Corps reservist ID card. She said it was standard for the airlines if they knew that one of their economy class passengers was military, to bump them up if a seat was available. He'd thought about refusing, but took it as it was intended, thanked her and boarded the plane.

The flight to Albany, New York was mercifully short and he waited for most of the other passengers to disembark before he got up and grabbed his bag from the overhead bin, then retrieved his garment bag from the flight attendant, who gave him a hopeful smile as she handed it over. He smiled back, but otherwise ignored her. He had other priorities this trip.

He'd phoned DiNozzo while enroute to the airport and told him when he'd arrive. Tony offered to meet him, but he decided to rent a car instead, especially since Abby had already made those arrangements. When he picked up the vehicle, he found that the rental agency, per Abby's request, already had the address programmed into the GPS system, with turn-by-turn instructions.

He made a mental note to thank her for making the trip that much easier. The trip to the house was about ninety minutes from the airport. The further Gibbs drove, the further apart the houses got, and the larger they got. By the time he turned into the driveway, in the foothills of the Catskills, each house...mansion...was surrounded by acres and acres of land.

He pulled up to the closed gate and stopped. A uniformed guard stepped out of the small guard shack and approached his vehicle.

"Your name please," the guard demanded.

"Jethro Gibbs. Tony DiNozzo is expecting me."

The guard checked the list on his clipboard and nodded. He slipped a hand to his belt and triggered the remote control, opening the gate. "I'll let them know you're on your way."

Gibbs nodded and drove through the gate. His initial thought of 'I'll be there before you can call' was altered as he realized the driveway was probably a mile long as it wound its way toward the large structure on top of the hill. He passed four smaller homes along the way, seeing them briefly through the trees that lined the drive. As he approached the top of the hill, the trees thinned out and he drove up to a wide circular driveway with a large portico. He pulled up under the portico and stopped his car as another uniformed man stepped out of the main door.

"Mr. Gibbs?' he asked, as Jethro put the car in park, turned off the engine and stepped out.

"Yes."

"I'll take your vehicle. Clarence will show you inside." He gestured toward another man who waited in the door of the mansion. "Are your bags in the trunk?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure they are bags are delivered to your room, sir."

Not used to the service, Gibbs was somewhat reluctant to leave his bags in the care of strangers, but decided to go with the flow, handed over the keys and headed up the steps.

"Good evening, Mr. Gibbs. I'll show you to the library and let Anthony know that you're here." They walked down a long carpeted hall and entered a large, bright room, with cathedral ceilings and wall-to-wall shelves on two of the walls, shelves holding a multitude of leather bound books, family photos and small knick-knacks. A third wall was ceiling-to-floor windows overlooking the back of the mansion, with a view of the large tiled patio and Olympic-sized swimming pool. The entire place spoke of great wealth.

"Would you care for a drink?"

Jethro turned away from the window. "Ah, sure. Bourbon?"

Clarence nodded and walked over to a small nook, opening up a built-in cabinet. He prepared Gibbs' drink and handed it over. "Anthony is with Mrs. Spinelli. I'll let him know you're here. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

Gibbs watched the servant leave the room, then walked over to the large windows. He was amazed at the view. Nothing but trees and hills, not another house in sight. He couldn't imagine having this much money. It confused him, since he'd met Tony's father and knew he was really nothing more than a con man. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"This is my mother's side of the family," Tony said, as usual knowing exactly what his boss was thinking. "Their wealth is all too real, and they were smart enough never to let my father get his hands in the till."

Gibbs turned to face his Senior Field Agent...his friend. He looked tired and sad. And more than a little overwhelmed. He walked over and put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"How ya holding up, DiNozzo?"

Tony briefly closed his eyes, then rubbed a hand across his face, a deep sigh escaping his lips. "Grateful for a friendly face. And glad that whatever I've done to alienate you and the rest of the team hasn't completely screwed things up. Thanks for coming, boss."

"Not boss, now, Tony. Jethro is fine. And Tony, you didn't screw anything up. That's all on me."

Tony smiled and waved a hand toward the glass that Gibbs held. "So, how's the drink?" he asked, changing the subject.

Gibbs looked down, having forgotten he held the glass. He lifted it to his lips and took a small sip, unable to stop the smile that slid across his face. "Wow, that's smooth."

"Only the best for Nana." He nodded toward the door. "She knows you're here and insisted on being introduced straight-away. Shall we?"

Gibbs began to set the glass down. Tony just shook his head. "Bring it along. She won't mind. In fact, she'd be appalled that anyone would waste such good alcohol." He chuckled as he led the way out of the room.

"She does sound like my kind of woman," Gibbs remarked, as he followed DiNozzo up the large, ornate staircase.

"Except she's not a redhead," Tony joked, expecting, and receiving, a light tap to the back of his head. "Ah, now I feel more at home."

They walked to the end of a long hallway and Tony pushed open a large and intricately carved wooden door. He moved closer to the bed as Gibbs stepped into the room behind him and stopped. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he reached a hand out toward the elderly woman who was propped against the headboard, a multitude of pillows behind her.

"Nana, wake up. There's someone special I want you to meet."

Gibbs smiled at the thought that he was 'special' to Tony DiNozzo. If he was honest with himself, he knew the feeling was mutual, and not in any sexual way. Just good friends, as close to family as they could be without sharing blood.

Slowly, the woman opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her grandson sitting beside her. "Tonio," she said, raising a hand to cup his face. Tony turned slightly to kiss her palm, laying his own hand against hers on his face.

"Nana. Jethro Gibbs is here. I'd like you to meet him. Gibbs, this is my maternal grandmother, Mariella Spinelli. Nana, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He goes by Jethro."

She turned her head to face Gibbs and he found himself frozen at the intensity of the gaze from the green eyes that bore into his. He felt like he was being dissected and was afraid to even take a breath.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come closer so I can get a good look at you. These eyes are ninety years old, they don't work so good anymore." She patted the bed on the opposite side from where Tony sat, expecting him to obey her order.

He found himself moving before he thought about it, stopping as he got next to the bed. "Sit down, young man. I don't bite." She smiled. "Although, if I was a few years younger, I'd be of a mind to. Tonio didn't tell me you were so handsome."

Gibbs blushed as DiNozzo chastised his grandmother. "Nana, behave," he said with a grin. You'll scare him off."

"Nonsense. Didn't you tell me he was a Marine? Marines don't scare so easily, do they, Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Ah, no ma'am, we don't." He took a quick glance at DiNozzo, expecting to see this agent smirking at him. Instead he saw a doting grandson, amused at his elderly grandparent's flirtations. Gibbs relaxed a bit.

"Well, sit down here, young man," Mariella said, again patted the mattress beside her. "I won't try anything with the children in the room. I promise." She winked.

"You want me to leave, Nana?" Tony asked, the smirk finally flashing toward Gibbs.

"Later, Tonio. Let me get to know him better, first."

DiNozzo laughed out loud. "Nana, you are a naughty woman. But, I'm not sure Jethro could handle you," he teased.

As Gibbs settled on the edge of the mattress, slightly uncomfortable, he marveled at the change in his friend. Where DiNozzo usually had a large smiled plastered on his face and while Gibbs could usually tell what lay hidden behind the eyes, not many others could. But now, everything he felt was out there for anyone to see. It was obvious how much the young man loved this feisty old woman. And judging by the look in her eyes, the feeling was mutual.

He was happy for Tony. He knew that DiNozzo didn't have a lot of support from his family, especially his father, who never supported his decision to be cop. In fact, never supported his decision to go to college. From everything he'd learned, he knew that DiNozzo Senior had wanted his son to follow in his just barely legal footsteps, conning wealthy, older women to gain access to their money.

Oh, Senior usually married the women he conned. It was the main reason he had married half a dozen times so far. And he knew, from what DiNozzo had hinted at, that his father was working on number seven, needing money for his little hotel venture in Dubai. He also knew that Tony had been in contact with the woman, explaining exactly what his father was up to. He'd been surprised to find out that the lady had been aware all along. Tony had off-handedly mentioned to Gibbs that he believed his father had finally met his match.

Gibbs jumped at the hand that landed on his thigh. He looked up to find Mariella Spinelli watching him. He noticed that Tony had left the room and was startled that he hadn't noticed.

Mariella patted his leg. "Don't worry, Jethro. You're safe with me."

"Ah, where did Di…Tony go?" he asked.

"To get my medication. I don't like to take it, but he insists, so I don't fight him. In the end, it won't matter, but I promised him that I would follow the doctor's instructions."

"You love him a lot," Gibbs stated.

She smiled. "I don't think I'm the only one, am I, Jethro?" Gibbs didn't reply, but then he didn't have to. "He feels the same, you know. The way he speaks of you is the way a son should speak of his father. Unfortunately, that cad who married my daughter could never instill those feelings in him, as much as Tonio wished it. He just isn't father-material."

"So, no love lost between you and Senior?"

"No love to lose. Oh, I tried. My Sophia was deeply in love with Anthony. But I could see through him from the minute I met him. I hoped that for once I was wrong."

"Always follow your gut," Jethro nodded. "It will seldom steer you wrong." He raised his glass in salute and finished the bourbon, barely refraining from smacking his lips.

"Ah, a man who appreciates a good glass of booze," she remarked with a smile. "Do you mind?" she continued, gesturing with her gnarled hand. "In the cabinet on my dresser. A drop of whiskey, if you please. And feel free to fill up your own glass as well. The decanter on the left is the whiskey, the one on the right, bourbon."

Gibbs stood and walked over to the cabinet. Filling up a small glass for Mariella and then his own again, he walked back over to the bed. "You sure Tony won't mind?" he asked, handing her one of the glasses.

She smiled. "I'm already dying, Jethro. It's not like it'll do me any harm." His face fell, for a moment forgetting why he was here. "Ah, ah, no sad faces here. I won't allow it. I'm ninety-years old and have lived a long and wonderful life. I buried my husband of seventy-two years just last year, and have out-lived all of my children. I have few regrets." She raised her glass and touched it to his.

He nodded and took a sip, watching the old woman as she took a drink, barely grimacing at the taste. "Nana, are you trying to get Gibbs drunk?" Tony asked as he walked back into the room. "And you know you're not supposed to be drinking while on this medication." Even having said that, he handed over the pills. It seemed he was well aware that at this point, nothing was really going to make his grandmother better and planned to indulge her as much as he could.

Taking her empty glass, he handed her another filled with water. She dutifully downed the pills before settling back against the pillows behind her. "I think I'll take a nap, Tonio. Why don't you show Jethro around the grounds. And tell Theresa that we'll all have dinner in my suite."

Tony took the water back from her and set it on the nightstand. While Gibbs watched, he removed several of the pillows and helped her settled down. Kissing her on the cheek, he pulled the deep green comforter up to cover her. She closed her eyes as he sat beside her, waiting until she fell asleep before patting her hand and standing up. He glanced briefly at Gibbs, but long enough for Jethro to see the tears he knew DiNozzo would never allow his Nana to see.

He followed DiNozzo out of the room and down another set of stairs, which came out in a large kitchen. Just before entering the room, Tony took a deep breath and swiped at his eyes. He stepped up behind a woman who stood at a large wooden table, kneading dough. She turned as she heard him behind her.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yes. She wants dinner in her suite tonight. Theresa, this is my friend, Jethro Gibbs. He'll be here for a few days. Jethro, Theresa Santini, the best cook this side of Italy."

When the cook turned full face toward Gibbs, he was stunned. "Has anyone ever told you..."

"...that I look just like Sophia Loren? No, no one," she teased.

Gibbs looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be sorry. I happen to think Sophia Loren is a very beautiful woman. I will never be sorry that someone thinks I look like her. I take it as a compliment." She patted his cheek and turned back to her work.

Gibbs turned at the chuckle beside him and found Tony holding out a small dishtowel. At his confused look, DiNozzo motioned toward his cheek. "She's been playing with flour," he explained. Gibbs grabbed the towel and wiped his face, then turned that cheek and Tony nodded that he'd removed it all.

"We're going for a walk. Call if she needs me," Tony instructed Theresa as he headed for the back door, grabbing a hand-held radio from a bank of them on the wall by the door, and slipping it onto his belt. Holding the door open for his boss, he led the way around the pool and down a trail that led into the woods to the east of the house.

They walked silently for fifteen minutes, until they approached a bench that sat in a clearing. As they sat down, Gibbs couldn't help but be impressed by the view. "It's beautiful up here," he stated.

"Yeah. I used to love coming up here as a kid. I could run around in these woods for hours and never see another living soul."

Gibbs turned an accessing eye toward his agent. "And here I thought you were born and bred a city boy."

Tony smiled. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I love the city too. But out here, I can breathe. I can get away from...everything." His voice cracked and he turned away, tightly closing his eyes.

Gibbs reached up and placed his hand on the back of Tony's neck, lending support where he could. Realizing that his friend needed more, he pulled him close. Tony resisted at first, trying to pull away, but when Gibbs refused to release him, he gave in...to Gibbs and to his own pain.

Several minutes later, he pulled away, wiping a hand across his eyes and sniffing. "Sorry, didn't mean to..." A light tap to the back of his head stopped his apology mid-stream. "Yeah, I know, sign of weakness...but I feel pretty weak right now, boss."

"No apology necessary, DiNozzo. You're about to lose someone you love very much. If I can help in any way, I will. Even if it's only to act as a shoulder to cry on. Believe me, I've had my share in the past."

"You, Boss?! Crying on someone's shoulder! I don't believe that."

"Believe it, DiNozzo. The strongest person in the world needs help once in a while. And you happen to be one of the strongest men I know."

Disbelief flickered across Tony face, but as he continued to stare into Gibbs' eyes he realized the older man truly believed what he was saying. "Thanks, boss."

"Not boss," Gibbs said softly.

"Right. Thanks, Jethro."

Gibbs leaned back against the bench. "I like your Grandmother."

Tony grinned, leaning back himself, touching shoulders with Gibbs. "She is probably the best woman I've ever met in my life. It's funny. People keep saying I'm a playboy, because I go out with all these women, never settle down. Truth is, I keep comparing them all to her and none of them measure up."

"She's a feisty old broad," Gibbs said with a grin.

Tony laughed out loud. "Oh, that she is. And she would love that description. She's never been one to hold with all the proper etiquette and all that crap that normally comes with people of her wealth and standing. She'd just as soon throw a kegger than a fancy sit down dinner. My junior year at Ohio State, I came here for the summer and brought a couple of my frat brothers with me. She had a drinking contest with them one night...and won."

Gibbs roared with laughter. "And the hangover?"

"Oh, she didn't have one. Who do you think showed me how to make the DiNozzo hangover remedy?"

Gibbs turned to watch the view, still chuckling softly. It wasn't too much later when a couple of deer wandered out of the woods not ten feet away. Both men stilled. The deer seemed unconcerned with their presence, taking their time as they moved across the clearing to the other side.

DiNozzo sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place." Turning a quizzical eye his way, Gibbs waiting for Tony to expound. "I have no doubt that when my grandmother dies, the others will want to either parcel up the land, or sell it off and split the profits," he said sadly. "She and my grandfather bought their first twenty acres up here once he made his first million. They continued to expand every year."

"Just how much land is part of this estate?"

"Three hundred acres."

Jethro nodded, impressed. "Explains why she has no close neighbors."

"There are several cabins built in different spots around the property, not just those along the drive up to the house. Altogether there are twelve, I think, at last count. We each have our favorites. Before you leave, maybe I'll show you mine."

Gibbs smiled. "I'd like that." Turning back to the view, he pressed. "Talking about leaving, I assume you'll be staying here for the duration."

"Yeah. I can't leave now, Gibbs."

"I understand, Tony. I'm here until Sunday. After that, I expect daily updates, you understand."

Tony sighed. "I have a feeling it won't be that long, Boss...Jethro. What you saw...that's the liveliest she's been in a while. I think she was pushing because you were there. She's very weak. And she's tired. I think she's ready to go. She's just waiting for the others to all get here."

"Others?"

"The rest of my cousins. Lawrence is here, at one of the other cabins. And Stevie is due in tomorrow afternoon. Michael and Gabriella arrived the day before I did. Nana has already asked me to have the lawyer come out once the others get here. I have a feeling she wants him to read her will while she's still alive and everyone is here." He took a deep breath and stared up at the darkening sky above them. "I thought my mom's death was the toughest thing I've ever had to go through," he continued. "But, I was only ten when she died. I barely remember her now. But this...this one is gonna hurt. I'm not sure..." he stopped, finding it difficult to go on.

"You'll get through it, DiNozzo. I'll help. You'll let me help, promise me." His hand landed on Tony's shoulder, gently squeezing.

"Gibbs...my family..."

"Your family doesn't have your strength...or mine. Against both of us, they won't stand a chance. You got me, Tony?"

Unable to speak, DiNozzo just nodded, his gratitude obvious in his eyes.

"We better head back," Gibbs said, standing up. "Don't want to get lost in the dark."

"Not a chance...Jethro. I know these woods like the back of my hand."

"Famous last words, DiNozzo."

"We should head back though. Theresa will have dinner ready soon and Nana will be pissed if we're late."

"Do we need to dress for dinner?"

"Hell no. Nana hates all that. Jeans and t-shirts are the order of the day."

"Good. Maybe I can steal another glass of that bourbon."

"That won't be a problem. She's got a couple dozen more bottles in the wine cellar."

"Wine cellar?"

"Yep. You'd appreciate it, Gibbs. My grandfather built it himself fifty years ago. All cedar, hand hewn. I'll take you down there tonight."

"I'd like to see that, DiNozzo. Thanks."

Tony just nodded as the two men fell silent and headed back to the house.

The next day, Gibbs was able to spend some more time talking to Mariella while she sent Tony on various errands. DiNozzo eyed her suspiciously when she asked him to run into town for some special bread, knowing he was being dismissed from the house so that his grandmother could pick Gibbs' brain. He shook his head, dreading the stories she would be telling him...and vice versa. He resigned himself to the fact that Gibbs would have ammunition to use against him for the rest of his life.

Back in the room, Mariella watched as Tony closed the door, taking one last worried glance behind him. She turned to look at Gibbs, who had settled into a tall wingback chair next to her bed. She noticed the small grin on his face.

When Gibbs saw her watching him, he commented. "He's afraid you'll be telling me all kinds of blackmail stories that I can use against him."

She nodded. "I have a few."

Gibbs sipped on the cup of strong black coffee he had in hand. "But that's not why you wanted to talk to me alone, is it?"

"You are a perceptive man, Jethro. I assume that comes with being an investigator."

"Some, yes. But I have a feeling that you and Tony share a lot of characteristics. I've worked with Tony for ten years. I know him. And he knows me. Better than most."

"You find that disconcerting?"

Gibbs sighed and took another draw of the heady drink. "Sometimes."

"I'm worried about him. My death will be difficult for him to handle."

"Yes, it will," Gibbs stated, matter-of-factly.

"He will find even more difficult what I'll be asking him to do," she said, turning to watch the door, as if expecting Tony to walk back in the room.

Gibbs bristled. He liked this woman and did not want anything she did to hurt Tony. Although he knew that was probably inevitable, as her death alone would likely devastate the younger man.

"I doubt that anything you ask him to do would be worse than just the fact that he'll be losing you."

Mariella smiled. "Yes, you're probably right about that. Can he count on you, Jethro?"

"Always. I will do whatever I have to do to protect him," he vowed.

Her smile widened. "I'm glad. He needs that in his life. His father was never very good at it." She settled more deeply against the pillows behind her back. "So, tell me about yourself. Where do you come from?"

Two minutes into an abbreviated and edited version of his life, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He watched closely to be sure she was still breathing before standing up and leaving the room, in search of a coffee refill.

He would return later and the pair would have some interesting discussions. He learned a great deal about his Senior Agent that day.

/


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER FOUR _**

Gibbs didn't like Michael Spinelli or his sister, Gabriella. Tony was the oldest of the five cousins, just six days older than Michael, so held the honor of being the first-born grandchild of Mariella and Ernesto Spinelli and would forever hold that position. And Michael seemed to resent him for it. Gibbs wondered why Michael felt that was Tony's fault. Not like DiNozzo could have done anything to change the fact that he'd been born first.

He wasn't quite sure what Gabriella's problem was. Maybe it was simple loyalty to her brother, but then she didn't seem to like Michael all that much either. Tony had decided to get out of the house and offered to pick up Steven Spinelli, the youngest of the Spinelli grandchildren at thirty-two. Gibbs had decided to stay at the house while Tony was gone, taking Mariella up on her offer to look over her late husband's wood-working shop.

He was amazed as he looked around the place. The shop was in a large one story building about a hundred yards north of the main house. It covered about five-thousand square feet and held just about any tool that could be used for woodworking. Windows filled the upper portions of the walls, light pouring in from all directions, including the roof, which held multiple skylights. It was a woodworkers dream.

There were hand saws, awls and chisels, as well as power tools. Much to his satisfaction, he noticed that the hand tools appeared to have gotten the most use, but he could see that they had been lovingly cared for, cleaned and oiled and each in their allotted space. Some of the power tools didn't look like they had ever been used, some even still in boxes. He wondered if they had been gifts from Tony's father, remembering a comment his young agent had made once about receiving a power tool from his father one year for Christmas.

He took a deep breath, the scent of sawdust filling his lungs. It was a calming smell for him, always had been. He noticed some items on a low, long bench across the far wall. As he got closer, he realized that they appeared to be small projects that had apparently been left unfinished. He knew that DiNozzo's grandfather had died the year before and wondered if anyone in the family had been in the workshop since then.

He was just reaching for one of the small pieces when he was startled by a voice behind him, although his training kept him from jumping. "Grandmother doesn't like anyone in Pappi's workshop."

He turned to find Gabriella behind him. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her, fire in her eyes. Her long dark hair trailed down her back and her designer clothing clung to her slim figure. She tapped the long-nailed index finger on her right hand against her left bicep.

"And yet, you're here," Gibbs remarked.

"I'm family," she declared.

Gibbs just smiled. "And I have permission."

Gabriella laughed bitterly. "Antonio's permission?" she sneered.

"Actually, Mariella's permission." He turned his back to her, his part of the conversation over as far as he was concerned.

"She told you that you could invade Pappi's place?" she asked, incredulous.

He looked over his shoulder dismissively. "She invited me to look around."

"Why?" Gabriella dropped her arms and stalked over to the work bench, snatching up a small box that had been intricately carved and inlaid with what appeared to be some exotic wood that Gibbs had never seen before. "Why would she let a perfect stranger handle his things?" she asked, tossing the box up and catching it again.

"Maybe because she knows that I would appreciate the work that goes into each piece." He grabbed the box from her hand and set it carefully back down on the bench. "I know how long it took him to make each piece. I admire his work and would never treat it like a toy."

She huffed at the implied rebuked and stalked back out of the building.

"I see you and Gabby are getting along."

Gibbs turned and smiled. He'd known that DiNozzo was standing there and had wondered if he'd intervene; was glad that he hadn't.

"Your cousin is a spoiled brat."

"Well, yeah. She's the only granddaughter, who has the only great-granddaughter."

Gibbs saw the look on Tony's face and knew that he was joking.

"So, pretty impressive, huh?" Tony asked, waving his arms at the room.

"Very much so. He did good work," Gibbs said, his callused fingers running along the top of the box he'd retrieved from Gabriella's clutches.

"I used to sit in here with him, watch him work. It calmed me." Tony's smiled was bittersweet. "I think it's why I enjoy sitting in your basement. The feeling is the same."

Gibbs smiled, pleased at the admission. "You ever help him?"

Tony laughed. "I tried. I was awful at it. But Pappi never cared. He would always tell me whatever I'd created was the most wonderful thing in the world." He swallowed hard. "I miss him."

"Sounds like a good man."

"The best. You remind me of him," Tony said softly. The two men looked at each other, the unspoken affection apparent in each of their faces. The moment was interrupted by the squawking of the radio on Tony's hip, Teresa calling them to dinner.

/

Tony had been right about his grandmother's intentions. That morning everyone had gathered in Mariella's room, including her lawyer. Tony had also asked her doctor to be on scene, just in case the expected explosion from the cousins came to fruition.

And, as usual, DiNozzo had been dead on in his expectation of his cousin's stupidity.

As soon as the lawyer had read the section of the will that put Tony in charge of the multi-million dollar company, Michael and Gabriella had erupted and even their siblings had been unable to calm them down. In fact, it had only been the intervention of Jethro himself that had cleared the room when Mariella began to have trouble breathing and the cousins wouldn't listen to Tony.

"Enough!" Gibbs barked in his best Drill Sergeant voice. "Everyone, get out!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Michael demanded.

"I am the man who is gonna put you on your ass, if you don't get out of here and let Mariella rest," Gibbs growled softly, getting up into Michael's face, at the same time invading his space, forcing him to back up, until he was all the way out in the hallway. Once everyone except the doctor and Tony were out of the room, Gibbs closed the door.

"Thanks, Jethro," Tony said, from where he sat beside Mariella, holding her hand as the doctor took her blood pressure.

"Not a problem. How is she?"

The doctor looked up. "Her breathing is calming down and so is her blood pressure." He turned his attention to his patient. "You did that on purpose," he remarked.

She smiled, still slightly breathless. "But of course." Turning her attention toward Gibbs, she nodded. "Nicely done, Jethro."

"Was that all really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I believe it was. I knew how Michael and Gabriella would react. But I needed to see what Steven and Lawrence would do, to be sure they would back Tonio. And I believe they will." Looking at Tony, she continued. "None of them are aware that you have been involved in the business all along. It's time they knew."

At the confused look on Jethro's face, she smiled. "Tonio and I talk several times a week. Ernesto and I have been seeking out his advice for many years. He is very smart and has more natural business sense than Michael, who has a business degree."

When Gibbs glanced over at his agent, was surprised at the embarrassment that showed on DiNozzo's face. He wasn't sure if it was the praise that Mariella was showering on him or the fact that he didn't think he deserved it. Probably a bit of both, Jethro decided before replying to Mariella's statement.

"I've always known that few people know the real Tony DiNozzo," he said. "He's highly intelligent and has better instincts than any agent I've ever worked with."

When Tony looked up at the unexpected words, he found Gibbs staring at him. They made eye contact for several long seconds. As Tony began to smile at the realization that Gibbs was speaking from the heart, Jethro continued. "I have a feeling that Tony will give Michael and Gabriella a run for their money, especially if he can count on Steven and Lawrence. And I will help in any way I can." He continued to stare at Tony, letting the younger man see the truth in his words, especially in his offer to help.

Across the bed, Tony was floored by the total support that his boss was giving him. A small part of him wondered why the man didn't show the same kind of open support on the job, but he would take what he could get right now.

Mariella glanced back and forth between the two men, then laid a hand on each of their arms. "Trust him, Tonio. He's a good man. Jethro, he needs your help. Don't keep pushing him aside." She patted them both, then closed her eyes. "I'm going to rest for a while. You go speak with Steven and Lawrence. I think you'll find them fully in your corner. Later, I'll want to speak to everyone again. Tell Mitchell to go ahead and finishing reading the will, so that everyone knows where they stand when we meet again." She gave them a light wave. "Go now. And when you come back, Jethro, I'd appreciate another whiskey." Seconds later, she was asleep.

"I'll stay with her," the doctor told them as they hesitated to leave. "Anthony...it won't be much longer. Probably tonight or tomorrow."

Tony briefly closed his eyes. He could feel the tear trying to leak out and took a deep breath, nodding his reluctant acceptance of the inevitable. He hadn't realized that Gibbs had moved beside him until he felt the hand on his shoulder. "Let her rest, Tony. You have work to do," he said quietly.

Tony stared down at the withered hand on his arms. He lifted it up and kissed the wrinkled age spots that dotted the thin hand. "You stick around as long as you can, old woman," he whispered.

He stood up and moved to the dresser. Pouring a shot of whiskey and a shot of bourbon, he handed the one glass to Gibbs. Touching Jethro's glass with his own, he slung it back, accepting the fiery burn in order to fortify himself for the difficult task ahead. Once both men had emptied their glasses, Tony lifted his head, pulled back his shoulders and headed toward the door, Gibbs just a step behind him, their usual positions reversed. But Gibbs was more than willing to be in that spot right now. Or wherever else Tony needed him to be.

While they waited for Tony to join them, the others gathered downstairs. Mitchell sat back in one of the comfortable leather chairs in the library, drink in hand, as he watched Michael pace around the room. Gabriella had settled herself in one of the large chairs by the window, pulling her feet up underneath her. She seemed content to let Michael do all the ranting and raving. Steven and Lawrence had walked out to the back patio and were conversing calmly, periodically glancing back into the library. Mitchell wonder if the two youngest Spinellis were deciding where their loyalties laid.

/

Once Tony and his friend had joined them, Mitchell had called everyone back together and continued with the reading of the will. Michael stalked over to the comfortable leather chair behind the large ornate desk. Tony headed for the bar, pouring a bourbon for Gibbs and grabbing a bottle of orange juice for himself.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Michael asked, gesturing toward Gibbs. "This should be family only!"

Tony handed Jethro his drink and indicated they should sit on the sofa in front of the large stone fireplace. Mitchell, noting that neither man reacted to Michael's objection to Gibbs' presence, started flipping pages to return to where he'd left of in the reading and casually replied, "Mr. Gibbs has every right to be here, Michael, as he is named in the will." He smiled as he saw Gibbs step falter, almost tripping as he spun around to face the lawyer.

"Say what?" he sputtered.

Mitchell smiled at the man's surprise. "If everyone will take a seat, we can continue." He ignored the whispered conversation between Gibbs and Tony, seeing Tony shrug, pretending to be ignorant as to Jethro's inclusion in Mariella's will. Mitchell found his place and continued with the legalities of spelling out everyone's inheritance.

It went on for over an hour, since there was a great deal of property to be dealt with. Unsurprisingly, Tony was to inherit the main house they were currently in, plus a majority of the land and structures surrounding it. What had surprised everyone was the last minute addendum to the will, added just that morning, that gave the woodshop and all of the items therein, to Gibbs. No one had been more surprised than the former Marine, but Tony had just smiled, since Mariella had already told him her plans. She knew that none of the family members would appreciate the items quite like Jethro would.

DiNozzo had laughed when Mitchell had read the remarks that Mariella had added, saying that anyone who would build a boat by hand, using no power tools, shared her husband's love of woodworking and would use the tools as they were meant to be used. She'd further commented that she only wished she could live long enough to see his work. Tony had seen a determined look settle on Gibbs' face and wondered what the man was contemplating.

Tony commented that maybe he could use the extra tools to make an exit from the basement so that eventually he'd be able to actually get the boat out so he could sail it. That got him a glare from his boss, which affected him not at all. The others just didn't get the joke, not knowing where Gibbs was building said boat.

Mariella had also noted that any bottles of bourbon left in the cellar were to be given to Gibbs. Jethro smiled at the declaration. That was definitely one gift he would enjoy for years to come. He'd be sure to treasure them and only drink them on special occasions.

"...Tonio will have final say in all aspects of the operation of the company beginning immediately. It is my wish that each of you be able and willing to work with him to keep the company functioning well, but in the end all final decisions will be made by Tonio."

Mitchell Barnes was continuing the reading of Mariella's will. He had been warned by his client that Michael and Gabriella would not be happy with her final arrangements. But he also was aware that Mariella had been worried about the departments of the company that Michael and Gabriella headed. Both departments had been showing a decline in production and profit.

Mariella had confided in Mitchell that she felt that the two had become complacent and had begun taking their positions, and therefore their paychecks, for granted. She hoped to shake the two up by appointing Tony as President and CEO of the company upon her death. Mitchell only hoped that the eldest grandchild was up for the challenge.

He also knew that neither Michael nor Gabriella should be surprised by the move, since Mariella had made it clear that she intended to put Tony in charge. In fact, she and her eldest grandson had argued about it, Tony letting her know that he had no intention of quitting his job at NCIS. Mariella had hoped to change his mind, which was why she had continued to keep him informed of the company's functions.

In fact, Tony and Mitchell had, during Tony's last visit home six months prior, sat down one evening for a long discussion over the state of the company and bounced around many ideas about what to do about it. Mitchell felt that Tony had some good ideas and some very radical ideas, to include allowing Michael and Gabriella to buy-out those sections of the company that they currently oversaw, and allowing them to prosper or fail on their own, without the assistance of the family. He also knew that Tony hoped he could handle business from a distance, going so far as to speak with Mitchell about hiring someone from outside the family to oversee things. That hadn't gone over very well with Mariella, who had always insisted that family be in charge.

In the end, it would come down to whether Tony wanted to stay with NCIS, or see the company go under. Mitchell wouldn't put it past Michael and Gabriella to team up against their eldest cousin. Like Mariella, the attorney hoped that Steven and Lawrence would finally stand up to their older brother and sister and stand solidly behind Tony.

Mitchell had been impressed when Gibbs had so effectively and efficiently cleared the room earlier and he could see that the man was obviously someone Mariella and Tony were both comfortable with. He smiled, recalling how the man had taken control, ushering everyone out. He wished he'd had a camera to capture the look of surprise on Michael's face. The older man had a military bearing and Mitchell wondered which branch he'd served in, as he reminded Mitch of any number of Drill Sergeants from his own time in service. He'd have to be sure to introduce himself to the man later on.

Once the reading was complete, Steven and Lawrence decided to sit with their grandmother, while Michael and his sister stated they both had calls they needed to make. Tony was sure their lawyers would be first on the list. Mitchell had supplied each of the cousins with copies of the will, so there would be no questions later on who was inheriting what. He left, heading back to his office, after receiving an assurance from Tony that he'd be notified once Mariella passed. He needed to get the changes to the will filed before close of business that day.

Tony decided to make a few calls himself, so Gibbs decided to head over to the workshop to give his friend some time to get that done.

Gibbs pushed open the doors, taking a deep breath. He smiled as he looked around. He'd been floored when the lawyer had announced the Mariella had left everything here to him. He'd only known the woman a few days, and for her to add him to the will...well, he'd been amazed. But from the comments she'd made, he knew that Tony must have talked about him. That thought warmed his heart…that his agent, his friend, thought enough of him to speak about him to the one person who meant to most to him in the world.

Jethro wandered around the big building, taking everything in, in a new light, knowing that it all now belonged to him. He'd protested at first, the idea of being the beneficiary of such expensive equipment leaving him flabbergasted. But Lawrence had assured him that none of the cousins had any use for the items in the building, and he, for one, was glad that someone would make use of them. Steven nodded his agreement with a smile. Michael and Gabriella just frowned at the thought of this interloper getting anything from the estate.

He ran his hands over the woods that were stacked on shelves that filled one wall. He was able to identify several of them, but others were unusual. Luckily, Ernesto Spinelli had been a meticulous and orderly man. Each species of wood was marked with the type of wood and where it came from. He found the usual walnut, burl, Kona wood, ebony, mahogany and the like.

But he also found some that he'd never heard of, and some exotic woods that he'd read about, but had never seen before-pistachio, purpleheart, snakewood, tambooti, cocobolo, each one more interesting than the next. His mind flew with different projects he could do with each one. He pulled out a small piece of pink ivory and smiled. It would be perfect for what he had in mind.

He took the wood over to the workbench, then searched the tools to find exactly what he'd need to complete this small but important project. Settling onto the tall stool, he set to work.

Later that evening, Tony and Gibbs were sitting on the back patio, having dinner with Steven and Lawrence. No one knew where Michael and Gabriella had gotten off to, and frankly no one really cared at the moment. Both of them had been grumbling and threatening lawsuits over Tony taking over company when he hadn't been part of it in the past. Apparently Mariella hadn't disclosed the fact that she and her eldest grandson had been basically running the company together since her husband died. So with Michael and Gabriella gone, it was at least quieter in the house. Tony just hoped they returned before Mariella died. He knew it would be soon.

Once they finished eating, the three cousins decided to sit with their grandmother. The doctor had told them he didn't think she'd last through the night and they wanted to stay nearby. Jethro returned to the woodshop to complete the carving he hoped to finish before she died.

Two hours later, he knocked on the door to her bedroom. Lawrence opened the door and saw what he was holding in his hand. He smiled and waved him in. Jethro moved closer to the bed and sat down next to her.

"How's she doing?" he asked softly.

"It'll be soon," Tony said. He held out his hand and Jethro laid his creation in it. Tony turned it around in his hand. "It's beautiful, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled and took his gift back. The pink ivory has been sculpted into a delicate long-stemmed rose, each petal intricately carved and sanded to a satin finish.

Tony reached out to touch his grandmother's hand. "Nana, wake up. Jethro has a present for you."

Mariella's lashes fluttered and she took a deep breath. She smiled at her grandson, then saw Jethro sitting beside her. "For you," he said, and handed her the rose.

He gnarled hands wrapped around the stem and she brought it closer to her face. "Oh, my. Tonio speaks the truth. You are truly talented. I can almost the smell the scent of the rose. These are my favorite flower, Jethro. Thank you."

She reached up and placed a hand against his cheek, then pulled her to him to kiss him on the same cheek. "I wish to keep this with me forever, Tonio. Be sure I am buried with it in my hand."

"I will, Nana, I promise." He smiled sadly at his boss.

"You do wonderful work, Jethro," Steven said.

"A work of love." Gibbs patted her hand as she closed her eyes once again, still gripping her gift.

The four men settled back to talk quietly, continuing their discussions from earlier. Tony's young cousins knew that he didn't want to leave NCIS just yet and that he planned to oversee the business from afar. But they also knew from their earlier conversation at dinner, that he had already been keeping up-to-date with the goings on and would not tolerate laziness. They hadn't been surprised, knowing how close he and their grandmother had always been. And the knew that, even though his heart wasn't completely in the business, Tony nevertheless wasn't going to let it go under, as it was his family's legacy.

Tony had also been open to ideas that Steven and Lawrence had presented to him at dinner, which had put them even more in his corner then before, as Michael and Gabriella often scoffed at some of the innovative ideas they had wanted to implement. While they sat around the bed, they went into more detail about those plans. Both Tony and Jethro had been intriqued with some of the technology that Lawrence was tinkering with and gave him some additional ideas of how it could be taylored to specific industries, such as law enforcement.

Periodically during the afternoon, others would wander in. Both Michael and Gabriella, finally finished with whatever business they were doing, would come in and sit with Mariella while the others took a break. Steven's fiancée joined them, as did Michael's wife and children. Mariella would awaken here and there for a few minutes and the doctor checked her every hour. Soon, he advised Tony to gather everyone together, so he'd sent Steven to bring everyone to the room, including the household staff.

Jethro moved to lean against the far wall, strictly an observer now as the family gathered around her bed, but wanting to stay close in case his friend needed him.

Tony sat down beside his Nana and helped her to sit up, allowing her to lean back against him. She wrapped her fingers through his, her other hand still clutching her pink rose. Her breathing was somewhat labored, but still soft.

She spoke to each grandchild and each great grandchild, to each servant and even to Jethro, calling him forward and making him promise to look after grandson. It was a promise that Gibbs was more than happy to make.

Satisified that she had spoken to everyone, she leaned her head back and smiled up at Tony. She raised the hand that held the rose up to her chest. Smiling, she looked to past the others in the room and her eyes lit up.

"Ernesto, mi amour," she whispered. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. Her chest didn't rise again.

Tony wrapped his fingers around her wrist, hoping against hope that he would still find a flicker of life. When there was no soft pulse against his fingers, he let out a shaky breath. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes against his tears. "Take care of her, Pappi. She's happy now to be with you again."

Jethro wasn't surprised to see tears in everyone's eyes, but was amazed to realize he'd shed a few himself. He'd only know this feisty old lady for a few days, but the love she'd shown to Tony and the others was enough to endear her to him forever. He felt privileged to have been allowed to stay.

Michael and his wife finally began to prod the children out of the room, Gabriella following behind them. Steven and Lawrence left with the servants, console several who had been long-time employees. Finally, the doctor approached to do his final check. Slipping his stethoscope into his jacket pocket, he nodded to Tony, who gave his Nana a final soft hug, than slipped out from behind her. He laid her back on the bed and kissed both cheeks.

Softly speaking to her in Italian, he pulled both of her hands onto her chest, wrapping them around her rose. Thanking the doctor he left the room, giving his boss a quick look. Gibbs nodded, knowing that Tony needed some time alone. He'd stay to assist the doctor in whatever he could do to make things easier for DiNozzo.

Jethro approached the bed and leaned down. He placed his hand against Mariella's forehead and whispered, "He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it. I will do whatever I can to help him. You have my promise as a Marine...and as his friend." He then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

He would swear he could feel her hand against his own cheek and a softly voiced,"Gratzie."


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: a guest reviewer informed me that Tony's mother's maiden name was Paddington. I assume that information was gleaned from the episode where Tony thought he was getting an inheritance. I have since watched that episode (South by Southwest) and Uncle Clive is actually Tony's GREAT Uncle, which means it is feasible that Uncle is a Paddington, while Tony's mom is still a Kensington. So I'm not going to change it. Just think of Uncle Clive as the husband of Mariella's sister. If that is an issue for anyone, feel free not to read further. For those of you who still like a good story, carry on. _**

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

The funeral was solemn, but at the same time, joyful. Each grandchild was allowed, even encouraged, to speak. And Michael's eldest son, Trevor, the oldest great-grandchild at twelve years old, asked to be able to speak as well. His reflections were probably the most poignant of all, as he spoke of Mariella not as the tough business woman or family matriarch, but simply as the loving woman that she was. The woman who played catch with them in the back yard, who raced them across the hills on horseback, and the woman who bought her first grandchild a dirt bike, telling his parents that it was her right as a grandmother to spoil her grandchildren.

Gibbs sat in the second row, behind Tony, and next to Theresa. He allowed her to grip his hand throughout the service, not surprised by her grief, as he'd learned she'd been with the family longer than Tony had been alive, having started working for the Spinelli's when she was only eighteen.

The last one to speak was Tony. Just before he stood up, he felt Gibbs squeeze his shoulder. He nodded his thanks as he quickly glanced over his shoulder, before steeling himself to get through the next few minutes.

"Hello. Most of you know me, but for those who don't, I am Anthony DiNozzo, Mariella's eldest grandson, the only child of her only daughter." He smiled. "Mariella...Nana...was one of the most beautiful, one of the strongest and probably the toughest women I have ever met. And that's saying a lot, as in my job I have met and worked with female police officers, Marines, and Secret Service agents. Mariella would put them all to shame. She always spoke her mind, often to the surprise of those around her, who never expected such feistiness from someone so petite. But it was never a surprise to her family, who came to love and appreciate her blunt and often cynical view of the world.

"I loved my Nana with all my heart and I know that she loved me. She was one of the few people in my family to love me so unconditionally. She always made us strive to be the very best we could be and never forced us to her way of thinking...although she did try to prod us along the path she thought we should be on." Chuckles could be heard throughout the church, as those who knew Mariella well, knew exactly what Tony was talking about.

"We, her grandchildren, have been both blessed and burdened to follow in the footsteps of Ernesto and Mariella. Blessed because they trust us enough to carry on their legacy. And burdened because it is their legacy and they have left some enormous boots to fill. I hope and pray that I, and my cousins, can do them justice.

"I will miss you, Nana. You are the woman that I compare all of my dates to...and as I told my friend, Jethro, they all seem to come up wanting. Someday, I hope to find a love like you and Pappi found. Sleep well, Mariella. You deserve to rest."

He walked down the steps and stopped beside the casket. He pressed his fingers to his lips and then laid them against the bronze metal. Then he took his seat beside Gabriella, who leaned her head against his shoulder.

Later that afternoon, friends and family filled the large house. A huge buffet was set up on several long tables in the cavernous formal dining room. Mourners ate and drank and exchanged stories about Mariella. Jazz music, Mariella's favorite, played softly in the background.

Gibbs kept a close eye on Tony, watching as Mariella's oldest grandson greeted everyone who came, offering them comfort even as he was grieving. Mariella had been a much-loved woman judging by the turnout at her funeral and later at her home. There had to be a couple of hundred people in the house-groups in the library, the dining room, up and down the wide hall and out onto the patio. A few wandered the grounds out past the pool.

Tony, in his inimitable way, made sure that it wasn't a somber affair. He encouraged the mourners to tell their favorite stories about his grandmother, adding is own anecdotes about his own wonderful times with her. What started out with people crying and softly voicing their condolences turned into more of a celebration of the woman she was.

As Gibbs looked around the room, he could see that the mourners were a varied group. From the distinguished man wearing the designer suit to the young woman who introduced herself as owner of a local bookstore that Mariella like to frequent before she became ill, they seemed to come from all walks of life. The household staff mingled with the corporate big-wigs.

Gibbs knew that Tony had given the staff the day off, so that they could give their respects, yet some just couldn't give up that much control. Gibbs smiled as Tony once again approached Theresa and attempted to get her to relax and stop harassing the caterers. But Theresa felt it her duty to make sure the caterers were up to the task, and to get her point across, the fiery woman picked up a wooden spoon and started smacking DiNozzo on the arm. Gibbs couldn't resist a chuckle as the spoon came down against Tony's backside as he turned to get away from the woman.

DiNozzo caught Gibbs watching him and reached up to smooth down the back of his head, letting Gibbs know that Theresa had her own way of dealing with the mischievous agent and keeping him focused on the job at hand. The burst of laughter escaped Gibbs and brought a huge smile to Tony's face.

Leave it to DiNozzo to provoke laughter...at a wake.

/

The shouting woke Gibbs from a deep sleep. Glancing over at the clock beside the bed, he saw that it was nearly midnight. After the long day, Jethro had headed to bed a couple of hours before, leaving the four Spinelli siblings in the library. Tony had gone to bed around the same time, using the excuse that he had to be up early in the morning for a business meeting.

Jethro climbed out of bed and made his way to the door. Wearing an old threadbare Marine t-shirt and cotton sleeping pants, his movements were silent on bare feet. He pulled open the door, and was finally able to recognize Michael as the one who was shouting. He also heard a female voice trying to calm him down, likely Gabriella.

Gibbs slipped out of his room and walked down the long hallway and down the stairs. As he got closer to the library, he could distinguish other voices and realized that all five of the cousins were in the room. As he got to the door, he glanced inside. Tony sat behind the ornate desk, while Michael paced and loudly voiced his displeasure regarding whatever topic they were discussing.

Gabriella was walking beside her brother, quietly trying to get him to calm down. Steven and Lawrence sat on opposite ends of the leather coach, both of them sipping on drinks and watching their brother have a tantrum.

Gibbs moved back over to the steps and sat down. He wouldn't interfere, but would be close by in case Tony needed him. He had noticed DiNozzo glance his way, so the younger man was aware he was nearby, but Gibbs knew he wouldn't appreciate his boss butting into a family discussion.

In the room, Tony saw Gibbs slip away from the door. He knew the older man would be close if he was needed, but Tony was grateful that he didn't just barge into the room and try to mediate the argument. Taking a quick look at the clock on the mantle, Tony took a moment to wish he had just stayed in bed, or grabbed a book to read, or twiddled his thumbs, anything that would have kept him in his bedroom and not in this room listening to Michael's intoxicated discourse.

He'd been at it for almost an hour, but the drunker he got, the louder he got, which is probably what had woken Gibbs. Tony initially was mortified that his boss was witnessing this embarrassing chapter in the Book of DiNozzo. But then he remembered that Gibbs was there, not as his boss, but as his friend, and he relaxed, thankful for the silent support the man was showing right now.

He tuned back into Michael's diatribe as the man stalked over to the desk and leaned in from the other side, his drinking sloshing over the side of his glass and spilling onto the polished desktop. Tony reeled back from the alcohol breath as Michael spit out his 'concerns,' as he called them.

"You can't just waltz back in here and take over," Michael insisted. "You've been off playing cop while the rest of us have been keeping this company in the black! What right do you have to come in here now and try to tell us what to do!?"

Tony stood up and, bracing his hands on the desktop, got his face close to Michael's, trying to ignore the whiskey breath that remind him so much of his daily meetings with his father as a child. He had to swallow down the nausea from the smell...and the unpleasant memories.

"I'll tell you what right I have. I am the now the President and CEO of the company. That makes me your boss. It's not a job I wanted. It's not a job I asked for. But it's the job I was given. And I will not shirk those duties any more than I would the ones I have as an NCIS agent. Now, I have offered to sit down with each of you and iron out whatever problems you have with me and come up with a plan to keep this company in business. But I don't plan to do it while you're three-sheets-to-the-wind."

"Fuck you, Anthony!" Michael snarled as he flung his glass at the wall. The glass shattered and the small amount of liquor still inside dripped down the wall, leaving dark streaks on the light green paint. "You've been sponging off our grandparents for years! You take their money but you don't do the work..."

Michael's rant was interrupted as Tony darted around the desk and grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, walking him backward until Michael's back slammed against the wall. "I never took a cent from either them or this company! Any 'wealth' that I have was from the trust fund my mother set up for me and even that has barely been touched. I don't live in a fancy house or drive this year's model Mercedes or Jag!" He leaned in and got nose to nose with his cousin. "I work for every penny I get. I've not only been shot at, but shot! As in bullet in the flesh. I got the plague for Christ's sake!"

Gibbs had stood up and headed for the library door when Michael had tossed the glass. He stood there while Tony manhandled his cousin across the floor. He would only intervene if it looked like Tony was in trouble, but the tension dropped away quickly at DiNozzo's last declaration.

From the surprised exclamations from the others, it was apparent that none of the cousins had been aware of Tony's battle with the plague. He wondered if Mariella had even known. Somehow, Gibbs doubted that his Senior Field Agent had mentioned it to her or anyone else in the family. His own father hadn't been aware of it, but then again, Tony was much closer to his grandmother than he was to Senior.

Tony moved back, pushing his hand against Michael's chest as he moved. Michael swayed a bit, then slid to the floor, where he sat leaning against the wall.

"So, you're a hero," his voice slurring the words, the bitterness obvious. "Big hero come to save us all."

Tony's dropped heavily into the wingback chair in front of the fireplace. "I'm not here to save anyone, Michael," he said, followed by a deep sigh. He rubbed his hands up and down his face. "Look, I'm not here to change anything. This company is doing okay. You've heard the old saying, 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it'? Why would I try to change something that's working?"

He shook his head and wearily pushed himself from the chair. "It's been a long...and emotional...day, for all of us. I suggest we all get some sleep. We can talk about this once we're rested and can think straight." He walked over the wall that Michael leaned against. Crouching down in front of him. "Michael...Nana gave you that department because it's what you're good at, the same as the others," he said waving his hand behind him to indicate his other cousins. "But just because I don't know jack about precious gems, doesn't mean I can't help make that department and the company, better. And that benefits us all."

He reached out his hand to give his cousin an assist off the floor, but Michael wanted nothing of it. "Fine. I'll see you all in the morning," he said as he pushed himself to his feet. "Goodnight."

As he walked out the door, Steven stood up and tried to give his brother a hand. When Michael refused his help as well, he and Lawrence left the room. Gabriella, who had been watching everything from across the room, looked back and forth between Michael and the doorway. When Michael slid down to the floor and appeared to fall asleep, she realized that there was no way she'd be able to lift him on her own. She walked over to the desk and picked up the phone, asking Clarence to come assist her in getting her brother back to the cabin he was sharing with his family.

/

As Tony left the room and headed up the stairs, Jethro moved with him, following his younger friend down the hall. Tony stopped in front of Mariella's room and opened the door. Stepping into the room, he flipped on the light. The bedroom had been cleaned, the bed stripped and remade with fresh sheets and blankets. A colorful quilt was folded at the foot of the bed.

Tony picked up the quilt and, flicking it open, he draped it around his shoulders. He moved to a sturdy rocking chair that sat in front of the large bay window. He yanked open the heavy drapes, allowing the light from the full moon to peek into the room. Pulling the quilt tight around him, he settled into the rocker. Gibbs sat in another chair nearby and waited silently.

"I told Nana it was a bad idea," Tony said, his voice soft, but the sadness obvious. "I knew Michael would fight it and he'll probably drag Gabriella along with him."

"Can you talk to her, make her see reason?"

"Yeah, I can try. She's never been one to listen to anyone except Michael though, so I doubt she'll start listening to anything I have to say now."

"And the others?"

"Lawrence and Steven...they just want to get back to doing what they do best."

"Transportation and Technology?" Gibbs smirked at the surprised look on DiNozzo's face, then shrugged. "Lawrence and I have talked a bit. He's trying to convert me."

The quizzical look on DiNozzo's face would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious. "Convert you? To what? A wine drinker?" he asking, knowing that his cousin loved a bit of the grape. "He makes his own, you know?"

"Wine?" When Tony nodded, Gibbs pondered. "Maybe I'll have to ask him for a bottle or two. No, he wants to, how did he phrase it? Oh, yeah, bring me into the new millennium."

Tony snorted. "Fat chance of that. McGee and I have been trying for how many years now?"

"I don't see any need for me to have to use those infernal machines when I've got McGee to do it for me."

"Point," Tony replied. "Although, I'd venture to guess he talked your ear off about your time in the Marines and wants your input on his newest game."

This time Gibbs got the quizzical look on this face. "Hmm, yeah, maybe. I kinda lost him when he started talking all that tech babble. Reminded me of McGee."

Tony smiled, then got thoughtful. "Hmmm, McGee. Yeah, that might work," he muttered to himself. His brain went into overdrive and he completely forgot that Gibbs was even in the room.

"…Nozzo!"

Tony blinked and looked at his boss. "Gibbs?"

Jethro just shook his head, grin tugging at his mouth. "You were in another world. What were you mumbling about?"

Tony grinned. "Oh…oh! Just something I need to remember to speak to Lawrence about. He has a couple of new programs that we've talked a bit about. I was just wondering if they could be adapted for NCIS."

"What kind of programs?"

"One is a search program, the other is a body-language recognition program." He raised his hand. "Don't asked me how they work, I have no clue. Lawrence tried to explain it to me once, but when he started going into all the tech-speak, I stopped him."

"What would it take to get NCIS to test it?"

"Same thing they do with any company they want to test something. They'd send out a letter, introducing our company and describe the product that we've developed that we think might benefit their company."

"So the letter would go to Vance? Or SecNav?"

"Vance, since he's the Director of NCIS," Tony explained. "It would only go to SecNav if we thought it would be a good product for the Navy or to SecDef if it would be good for the entire military."

"Is it something that would work for the field teams or just the cyber unit?" Gibbs asked.

"Both, I would think. The search program for sure would work well for both. The body-recognition program…from what Lawrence explained to me, it's a bit like the facial-recognition we have now, but it works on using people movements, walking style, that type of thing. It's actually something that would work better probably for the FBI or Homeland Security. That program I think I want to talk to Tom Morrow about."

"And if NCIS tests it at all, it would probably work best in the Cyber Unit."

"Yeah, most likely. But we could also have a couple of field agents test it too, but they'd have to be computer over-achievers."

"Like McGee."

"Yeah, like McGee. Maybe Joe Fletcher, Heather Baxter, even that new guy on Balboa's team, what's his name, Mitchell something."

"Mitchell Wagner," Gibbs supplied.

"Yeah, him. And I imagine Vance would play around with it too."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing, necessarily. I know he can be an ass sometimes, but he was a good agent, he knows his stuff. And he would probably be able to give Lawrence some good feedback on both those types of programs."

Tony leaned back in the rocker, pulling the quilt closer and closing his eyes. Gibbs just smiled and leaned back himself, willing to give Tony time to think about that.

Fifteen minutes later, both men had dosed off.

/

Tony squinted as the sun peek through the window. He groaned and reached up to his neck, wondering idly why he was in pain. As he became more awake and aware of his surroundings, he realized he was not laying in his comfortable bed, but in a hard wood chair…which moved.

He smiled as he looked around and noticed that he was in Mariella's bedroom. But as he looked at the bed and remembered that she would never sleep there again, his good mood evaporated.

"Morning," a voice called from the doorway.

He turned, painfully due to the crick in his neck, to see Jethro standing there, fully dressed, his hair still damp from his shower and cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning," he mumbled. "Sorry I conked out on you last night."

"Don't feel bad. I spend the night right there," Gibbs said, as he pointed to the chair on the other side of the alcove from the rocking chair Tony was sitting in.

Tony struggled to stand without tripping over the quilt, finally getting up and walking over to the bed, folding the treasured bedding over the end of the bed. He ran his hand over it lightly before walking out of the room. He headed down the stairs, followed by Gibbs, and entered the kitchen rubbing a hand over his face and not even trying to stifle the yawn that escaped.

Theresa handed him a cup of coffee and steered him toward a chair. Tony dropped heavily into the seat and lifted the cup to his face, taking a long, deep breath, the scent of the strong brew wafting up his nostrils and helping him to wake up further. He took a sip and smiled. Theresa had added a touch of cocoa to his coffee, just like he liked it.

"You spoil me, Theresa," he said, looking up at the cook with affection.

"You are easy to spoil, Tonio," she replied. "Now you two men need a good breakfast. Jethro, sit, I will bring you both a plate."

Gibbs and Tony talked a bit while they watched Theresa dart around the kitchen, pulling eggs and milk from the fridge, mixing something in a bowl, then moving over to the stove. Ten minutes later, large plates were placed in front of each man, loaded down with eggs, sausage, hash browns and toast.

By the time they had finished, Lawrence and Steven had joined them, along with their families, or in Steven's case, his fiancée. Gabriella arrived toward the end of breakfast, taking only coffee and a bran muffin for her breakfast. Michael and his family didn't show, apparently deciding to have their meal at their cabin. As far as Gibbs was concerned, that had been fine with him. None of the family needed a replay of the argument from the night before. He silently hoped that Michael was suffering from a severe hangover.

"So, Jethro, how long are you staying?" Steven asked, wiping the egg yolk from his plate with the last bite of his toast.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Gibbs replied. "I need to be back at work on Monday."

"It was nice to meet you," Lawrence told him. "Tony's talked about his team a lot. We were all hoping to meet everyone someday. He thinks very highly of you."

Gibbs smiled at DiNozzo. "The feeling is mutual. He's one of the best agents I've ever worked with." Tony, although a bit embarrassed by the unexpected praise, especially as it was voiced in front of his family, grinned and raised his coffee cup as if to say 'right back at ya'.

Steven and Lawrence could see that the two men were close and were glad that Tony had someone at NCIS that he could depend on like that. Both of them didn't just love their cousin, they truly liked him as well. And they had both enjoyed the talks they'd had with Jethro during the week he'd been there. They were just sorry about the reason he'd come and voiced their opinion that they'd wouldn't mind him visiting again, which brought a laugh from Tony.

"He'll have to return if he wants to make use of Pappi's workshop. All of that stuff wouldn't fit in Gibbs' basement!" The others laughed, all of them knowing just how much stuff was in the building their grandfather had spent so much time in.

"Tony, will you be leaving tomorrow as well?" Gabriella asked, the first words she'd spoken since she joined them.

"No, I'll be sticking around awhile." He put his cup down and pushed it and his empty plate away from him. "I think you all should know that I'll be taking a leave of absence from NCIS. I promised Nana that I'd oversee the company now. I'll be visiting each of you at your offices, going over the books, talking to you about improvements or changes that need to be made. I don't plan to come in and started doing things differently. There's no point in changing what's working, like I told Michael last night. But I do want to get your ideas about upgrading equipment or improving how we work."

"Michael is not going to like that," she commented.

"I know. He's made that perfectly clear. But I have to do what's right for the company. We can go over all of this during our meetings. No sense boring Gibbs with business talk."

"Actually," Gibbs began, "I wouldn't mind talking to Lawrence about that thing we discussed last night. I have some ideas I'd like to run past him." When Tony gave him a quizzical look, Gibbs just smiled. "Trust me, I think I might know the best way to approach Vance."

Tony just shrugged and gestured toward Lawrence, as if to say 'have at it'. Lawrence grinned like he'd been given exactly what he'd asked for from Santa.

"Would you like to head in to my office?" Lawrence asking enthusiastically. "I can show you what I've been working on and you can tell me what we need to do to make it feasible for NCIS or other law enforcement agencies?"

"Sure," Gibbs said.

"Just go easy on him," Tony ordered Lawrence. "Remember, he doesn't even do email." DiNozzo just chuckled at the light head slap that came his way.

A few minutes later, Gibbs and Lawrence left to talk more about the programs that the younger man and his team of experts had developed. Gibbs was intrigued by the body-recognition program that Tony had told him about and wanted to learn more.

Lawrence's family left, along with Steven and his fiancée, after Theresa refused the women's help in cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Gabriella and Tony were alone at the table and neither spoke for several minutes, but Tony realized this would likely be the best chance to talk to her informally, so he mentally bit the bullet and plunged headlong into a conversation he knew might get hostile.

"So, Gabby, have you decided where up stand in all this?'

"You know I hate being called that, yet you persist in using that derivative."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Gabriella, are you going to give me a hard time when I come to visit your factory?"

"I just don't see the reason for it," she declared, crumbling the last of her muffin onto her plate. "My department is doing fine…"

"You're department is losing money. Not much, I admit, but the profits have declined in each of the last three quarters."

"There has been a recession…"

"My dear Gabriella. Wasn't it you who told me once that rich women will always buy clothes, even when the economy is in awful shape? I believe you said that when they go to court to file bankruptcy they'll want to look their best, so they'll have to buy a new outfit for the event."

That comment brought a small smile briefly to his cousin's face, but when she looked back up at him, the smile was gone. "Tonio, you know nothing about women's fashions. Men's fashion, yes, but women—no."

"I know enough to know what's beautiful on a woman and what's not. But that's not the point of the meeting."

"Then what is the point?! You say you want to make the company better. Well, I happen to think it's doing just fine as it is. Michael thinks the same. We don't need your help! We've done just fine while you've been playing cop all over half the country. And we don't need your help now. You haven't been a part of the company, you have no clue what we do, so why should we want you meddling in our business?!"

"Because Nana has put me in charge of the company and I plan to do whatever I can to not only keep it solvent, but make it better in any way I can. You don't have to like it. But I have the right to go over the books, to talk to your employees. Gabriella, I have no plans to come in and make wholesale changes. I don't plan to make any changes at all until after I have a chance to really delve into the department."

"I don't need you looking over my shoulder!" she said, barely keeping from slamming her coffee cup down on the table. "Michael says..."

"I don't really care what Michael says," Tony insisted. "I want to know what Gabriella says."

She blinked, not expecting that reply. "What do you mean?"

"I want Gabriella to tell me what she wants for her department," Tony explained. "Not what Michael wants. What do you want? Where do _you_ want to take your department? What changes do _you_ want to make? What can I do to help _you_ make those changes?"

He stood up and deposited his dirty dishes in the sink. "I plan to meet each of you alone and then as a group. Together we can keep this company at the high level it is now, and maybe even make it better. But I can't do it alone. And I can't do it at all without the cooperation of my department heads. I don't want to fight you or Michael. We need to work together."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving a confused Gabriella behind.

/

Gibbs wandered down the hall, looking for DiNozzo. He was worried about his Senior Field Agent and he wanted to speak to him before he had to fly back to D.C. the next morning. As much as he hated to press, he needed to know when Tony might be returning to work.

"Looking for Tonio?" Gabriella asked, as she saw Gibbs searching the room. When he nodded, she gestured outside. "He went to his cabin. Do you know where that is?"

"No, he meant to show me, but never got the chance."

She held out her hand. "Come, I'll show you the path." He took her hand and followed her outside. She wound them around the patio, the opposite direction that he took with Tony that first day. When they got to the trees, she released his hand and pointed down a dirt path. "About five hundred yards that way," she said. "You can't miss it."

He looked at her quizzically and she smiled. "I know what you're thinking," she said.

"Oh?"

"That I can't be the same woman as that bitch you met the first day."

"Hm, maybe you can read my mind," he remarked.

She laughed, then bit her lip. "I realized something over the last few days. During the funeral, when Tony said that Nana was one of the few family members who loved him unconditionally. I knew he didn't include me in that select circle. And he had every right to think that way. And I also realized that he has always loved me, even when I treated him like shit. It shamed me."

"It should have."

"You are as blunt as Nana always is...was. I get now why Tony likes you."

"The feeling is mutual. I consider him family."

"Then you're probably the one person he really needs right now." She waved him down the path then turned and walked back to the main house.

As soon as Gibbs saw the house and the view, he understood exactly why Tony loved this particular cabin. It sat at the edge of a lake, the clear blue water fed by a small waterfall that fell from the tall cliff that towered over the area at the far end of the clearing the cabin resided in. The cabin itself looked old, but well made, handcrafted if Gibbs was any judge.

It was only one story, but had a wide wrap-around porch on three sides, and even though it appeared to be extremely rustic, he could see electric lights on inside. So either they'd gone to great expense to bring electricity to the cabin or there was a generator. Since he couldn't hear any sound of a motor and saw no evidence of electrical lines, he figured they must have been underground. Ah, what money could buy.

As he walked around the side of the house, he spotted Tony sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth with his feet against the top of the porch railing. He was sipping on a cup of coffee and had a smile on his face.

"Hey, Gibbs. Coffee's hot." DiNozzo hadn't even looked his way and Gibbs knew he hadn't made any noise as he approached. He shook his head and decided it didn't really matter. Maybe Gabriella had called him or Tony had devised some type of early-warning system that wasn't obvious. Or it could just be that Tony knew him that well.

Jethro smiled and walked inside to snatch himself a cup. The inside of the cabin was sparsely furnished, but comfortable, with a soft brown leather sofa and two matching chairs. A large fireplace took up one wall, likely the only heat in the cabin. He took the opportunity to check out the rest of the place, which didn't take long, as it only held two bedrooms and a bath, plus the fully equipped, if small, kitchen.

With coffee in hand, he settled down in the rocker next to Tony, propping his feet on the rail next to his friend's. They didn't talk, just enjoyed their coffee and the view. DiNozzo didn't seem distressed, just glad to be away from all the people.

They sat in silence for about twenty minutes, Tony refilling both their cups once during that time. As Gibbs finished his second cup, he set it down on the deck beside his chair and turned to look at DiNozzo. Tony had his head back, eyes closed, still lightly rocking himself using a light push from one foot on the railing. He seemed more or less at peace, even with all the emotional stuff that had been going on all week.

"You doing okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, actually I am. I miss her...a lot. But ever since my grandfather died, she's been so sad. They were married for over seventy years, can you imagine. They're together again now. I can only be happy about that." He opened his eyes and turned to look at his boss.

Gibbs could see that Tony meant what he said, so he just nodded. He settled back in his own rocker, pushing off with his foot, getting into a rhythm with his friend. They were quiet again for several minutes before Tony spoke up.

"You got something on your mind, boss. Just say it."

Gibbs grinned. Tony nearly always knew what he was thinking. After so many years together it didn't really surprised him, but he was uncomfortable with the conversation he wanted to have with his second-in-command.

"When you left, you cleaned out your desk," he said, not sure how to continue. "You took everything home."

"Wasn't sure when, or if, I'd be back. Didn't want to make you do it."

"Why...I know I've been a bastard lately..." his speech was interrupted by a snort from DiNozzo and a muttered, 'ya think'. "And...I know I've been taking it out on the team...mostly on you..."

"You want to tell me why?" Tony asked, stopping his rocker and turning to face his boss. "I mean, I hadn't even seen you for two weeks and the day I come back you jump all over me. Not like I did anything to you since I wasn't even in D.C."

"Actually..." Gibbs shook his head, knowing how bad this was gonna sound. "I was a little angry at you..."

"A little?!"

Gibbs frowned. "Okay, a lot. You happy now?!"

"Ecstatic," Tony replied, turning his face away, so Gibbs couldn't see the childish pout he knew had popped up on his face.

Jethro sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, pulling his feet down to the deck and leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "Crap! This is not what I wanted...DiNozzo...Tony, I was angry, but not for the reasons you think. We'd been really busy while you were gone. And, while we'd managed to solve all three cases, it just...it just didn't seem to be...it didn't go as smoothly as it usually did."

Tony smiled, keeping his face turned away. "So, what you're saying is, you missed me?" he inquired, with a just a touch of smugness. He laughed as he felt the light tap on the back of his head.

"Yeah. I missed you. I missed how you always seem to be able to bring so many disjointed facts together into a cohesive motive. I thought, after all this time, that McGee and Ziva would have picked up on how you do that." He sighed. "I was wrong."

DiNozzo's grin nearly split his face. "Oooh, I bet that was hard."

Gibbs' glare was forced, his lips turned up at the corners spoiling the effect. "They've worked with us for how many years now, and they still can't seem to think outside the box," he groused.

"Not sure that can be taught, Boss. You either got it or you don't. You and I, we've got it. Ziva and McGee, they have other talents. It's why we're such a good team."

"Yeah, and why we're so bad when one of the pieces is missing," he frowned.

"I don't know about 'bad', just maybe not as effective."

Silence fell over the pair again for a few minutes. Gibbs grabbed both cups and got them each a refill, starting a new pot, before heading back out to the porch. He handed Tony his brew, but didn't sit back down, instead leaning against the railing, facing his friend.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tony looked up, taking a sip, then nodded. "You can always ask. No guarantee I'll answer."

"I'd really like an answer to this question. When you left... you cleaned out your desk."

Tony took a deep breath. He'd known the subject would come up, but still wasn't sure of his answer. "I told you I wasn't sure..." He stopped as Gibbs held up a hand and shook his head.

"Not that. I know you have to take care of the family business, get things sorted before you decide what your future is with NCIS. Although, for the record, I hope you come back. I'd...I'd miss you if you didn't," he admitted. "And I'm not the only one."

"Then what?" Tony asked, confused.

"Harve found a box in the dumpster..."

"Harve, the head custodian?"

"Yeah. The box...my medals and awards."

Tony sat up, sputtering as he'd taken a drink of coffee. "He found the box in the dumpster?" Before Gibbs could reply, Tony muttered a quick. "Crap!"

"What?"

"If Harve found the box with your medals and things in the dumpster, it means I have a box of worthless trash in my closet at home!"

Gibbs laughed as relief fled through him. "You didn't mean to throw them away!"

"Of course not! How could you think that?!"

"I...I figured maybe...maybe you were tired of putting up with my crap and..."

"Gibbs...Jethro...I know that you don't really care much about all those medals and awards and stuff...but, they're important to me. I would never dishonor you or disrespect you like that. I would never toss those away, not on purpose. And I'm pissed that you would think I would!"

"Well, you have to admit, there's been some tension between us recently. I know that what I said that day in the garage was stupid...and wrong...I was pissed..."

"At me?"

"At you...at me...at McGee and Ziva...hell, Tony... it wasn't even really all of you. My ex...my latest ex...she's been calling lately, more than usual, bitching about the size of her alimony, wanting more, says with the recession the money doesn't go as far as it did before... then the next call, she's telling me she still thinks about me all the time, wants to try again..."

"You're kidding me?!" At the look from Gibbs, he went on. "I don't mean it that way, boss. But, can she honestly believe you'd take her back after all that? Unless...are thinking about it?"

"Oh, hell no! I don't even want to talk to her! I've went through five phones in the two weeks you were gone!" Tony couldn't help the laughter that spewed forth. Gibbs, seeing the humor in the situation, joined in the levity, taking back his seat.

When things settled down, Tony nervously turned his cup in his hands. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Anything," Gibbs insisted.

"The day I came back from Baltimore, in the garage, you..."

"I explained why I was angry..."

"Not that...I kinda get that, though it would be nice not to be your target all the time...But, the barbeque...why did you...why didn't you..."

"What, Tony, why didn't I what?"

"Tell me! Why didn't you tell me!? Why was I excluded...again...from a team dinner like that?!" Tony was pissed. He stood up and started pacing. "When Abby called and told me...after the fact...do you know how it felt, to know that you invited them all over for dinner and didn't want me there?"

"What are you talking about? I was pissed that you didn't show up!" Gibbs got up too, watching DiNozzo walked back and forth across the porch, before moving into his path.

"How am I supposed to show up when you didn't tell me about it?"

They were both yelling now, standing toe-to-toe. Gibbs, surprisingly was the first one to back down, a look of abject confusion on his face. He seemed to deflate right in front of DiNozzo. "Aw, hell, Tony. It wasn't my idea. I thought the others would mention it, since it was really their party. I spent most of the day downstairs with my boat. The only reason I even gave in was because Abby..." he stopped, not wanting to admit why he'd given in.

Tony chuckled. "She gave you those pouty eyes, didn't she?"

Gibbs slumped down onto the railing. "Yeah. I actually thought about driving to Baltimore that weekend, just to not have to be there. I only came up to eat and then went right back downstairs. I was hoping that when you did show up, you'd come down and keep me company. They made those plans last minute...

"Yeah, they decided to have a 'team' barbeque on a weekend I wasn't going to be there. I gotta tell ya boss, it brought back memories of the 'team dinner' Ziva had right after she joined the team and invited everyone but me."

Gibbs frowned. "So, you're saying that none of them told you about it?"

"The first I heard about the barbeque was that afternoon when Abby called and told me that McGee and Ziva were arguing about who was going to do clean-up. And she said that you told her that weekend would be the perfect time to have a barbeque. I figured..."

"...that I'd only say that because you would be out of town." He reached up and slapped DiNozzo on the side of the head. "Sometimes, I think Ducky is right."

"About what?" Tony said, rubbing his head. That slap had been harder than usual.

"That maybe we need to actually speak the words sometimes, instead of assuming we know what the other is thinking." He reached up and wrapped his hand around Tony's neck and pulled him closer. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I consider you family. You will always...always...be welcome in my home and in my life. Capiche?"

A brilliant smile lit Tony's face. "Capiche," he said. "And know, that the feeling is mutual."

Gibbs lightly tapped Tony's cheek and released his head. "Can we stop all this mushy stuff now?" he asked, with a slight grin, causing Tony to laugh.

"I think we've had our quota for the year, yeah. And thanks."

Gibbs just nodded. "I'm starving. You want to head back up to get some food?"

"We could. Or, I've got some steaks thawing inside."

Gibbs grinned. "I'll get a fire started."

Later, as they sat down to eat, Gibbs wondered if he should press DiNozzo about his plans. But found he didn't need to. As usual, Tony was one step ahead of him.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow, Boss?"

"Yeah, flight leaves at thirteen hundred."

"I'll need at least another week, but would like to stay until the end of the month. I should have a better idea by then what needs to be done."

"So, you are planning on coming back?" Gibbs asked, hopeful.

The fork stopped halfway to Tony's mouth. "Of course I am!" He set the fork down noisily on his plate. "I am what I am, Gibbs...an NCIS agent" he insisted. "I promised my grandmother that I would oversee the business and I will. But from a distance. I've already been talking to Lawrence and Steven about changes I want to make and they're on board with me. I think I can get Gabriella to agree as well, if I can talk to her some more. Michael's gonna be the problem."

"How will you handle him?"

Tony smiled. "He's put forth some proposals recently that Nana nixed. I'm gonna let him run with them, one at a time. See if any of them work. He's got some good ideas, it's just whether he's willing to follow up and do the work that'll be required. I've already spoken to company lawyers about splitting the company, letting Michael and Gabriella buy out their departments. The company is pretty diverse and each department can, conceivably, stand on its own. Steven and Lawrence want to stay with the parent company. But if Michael and Gabriella don't, then I'll let them split and they'll sink or swim on their own."

"I know Lawrence is in charge of Technology and Steven has transportation. What about the others?"

"There are four departments. Technology, Transportation, Fashion and Precious Gems. Gabriella's forte is Fashion & textiles, although she needs to listen to her daughter more," he said with a smile. "Laurie and her friends have a much better sense of what teen fashion is right now than Gabriella does."

"And Michael."

"Precious gems. He has purview over our jewelry line. It's closely aligned with Gabriella's department."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you."

Tony sighed. "Yeah." He wasn't looking forward to the fight he had ahead of him, but it was something he had to do. "I'm just glad I've been keeping up with things. Otherwise, I'd have been taking a leave of absence for an extended time. I've been keeping in touch with the lawyers and looking over the books and such, so that part is already done. It's just a matter of seeing what the cousins want to do."

"Well, I know absolutely nothing about business, especially at the magnitude of what you have to deal with here. But, if you need someone to talk to, you call me. At the very least, I'll be a friendly voice."

"I know I can depend on you, Jethro."

"Always."

The two men finished their dinner and later walked back to the main house. Tony poured them each a drink, handing a glass to Gibbs, who raised it in a toast.

"To Mariella. May she rest in peace."

Tony smiled and nodded. "To Mariella," he repeated.

Gibbs leaned against the bar, accepting a refill. "I glad you're gonna come back, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "You're too good an agent to waste."

"Rule five."

He raised his glass and Gibb's touched his glass of bourbon against it. "Damn straight. So, do you think you'll be able to oversee it from D.C. and still keep a good handle on what's going on?"

"I'm gonna do my best. I still have a few years of good field work with NCIS. Once I can no longer be a field agent, I'll re-evaluate."

"Fair enough." They both finished their drinks, deciding to call it a night.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6_**

Gibbs returned to D.C. the next day, albeit reluctantly, and only after Tony promised to call every day to let him know how things were going. On the return flight, he let his thoughts go back to everything he and DiNozzo had talked about. The one thing that really troubled him was the fact that the team hadn't told Tony about the barbeque. Gibbs had wondered why the young agent hadn't been there, had in fact been pissed that he hadn't shown up.

Tony had brought up the team dinner that Ziva had put together when she'd first joined the team. He vaguely remembered them all teasing Tony about the great food that he'd missed. Ziva had told everyone that Tony had plans, if Gibbs remembered correctly. Tony mentioned yesterday that he hadn't been invited to that one, either. Which meant Ziva had lied to all of them.

Gibbs frowned. His team had a lot of explaining to do. But he was glad that he and Tony had a chance to really talk to each other. And, if he was honest with himself, he had heaved a mental sigh of relief when DiNozzo had assured him that he had not meant to toss away those medals and awards. Because while they really meant very little to him, aside from the fact that they demonstrated his dedication to his work, he was honored that DiNozzo wanted to safeguard them for him.

And he was grateful that Harv had been the one to find the box and brought it up to him. He vowed to put them all back into Tony's desk as soon as he got back to work.

In the meantime, he debated with himself whether or not he should say something to the team about Tony's exclusion from that barbeque. On the one hand, he wanted them to know that he thought their treatment of their Senior Field Agent was wrong, and frankly, it pissed him off. On the other hand, it had been an off-duty get-together, so they weren't really obliged to invite DiNozzo. Although it galled him that they'd asked to use his house for a 'team' gathering and then failed to invite the whole team!

He could almost believe that McGee and Ziva would want to get one over on Tony, the competition between the three agents was often fierce. And he wondered if maybe he should have nipped that in the bud long ago. Did he encourage it? He certainly didn't _dis_courage it. He hadn't thought he was part of the problem, but apparently he was. He shook his head, tossing that thought out as being unproductive at this point, water-under-the-bridge.

He decided that once Tony returned, he would need to make it clear to McGee and David exactly where Tony was in the chain of command and exactly how he expected them to treat the senior agent. And he would also need to make sure that Tony, himself, made it plain to them that he would no longer tolerate any insubordination from them on the job. And that meant that Gibbs himself would have to make some changes in the way he treated the man too. Make it obvious to the others that he not only valued DiNozzo's input, but often relied it.

Gibbs accepted a cup of coffee from the flight attendant, nodding and smiling his thanks, then turned his gaze back out the window. His thoughts turned to Abby. He didn't want to believe that she had deliberately excluded Tony from the barbeque. It just wasn't like her to hurt someone deliberately. Especially not someone she considered a friend...no, family. Tony was family. Did Abby even know that Tony had returned to D.C. early? DiNozzo had talked about staying in Baltimore over the holiday weekend and visit with some of his police buddies there. Gibbs hadn't asked why he'd come back to town instead. And he hadn't mention Tony's return to Abby himself, and now wondered if McGee or David had. He didn't think they had.

He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All this pondering was giving him a headache. He finished the coffee and raised up the cup as the flight attendant walked down the aisle, silently asking for a refill. She returned with the coffee pot and filled his cup, also handing him another package of airline peanuts, which he pocketed. He'd put both bags in Tony's desk, as the younger man was always searching through his drawers looking for snacks.

Once the plane landed, he gathered his bags and headed home, stopping for some take out on the way, since he didn't feel like cooking. Since it was still early, he'd debated going by the office, but decided he really needed a night before he confronted the junior members of his team. He shook his head at his own thoughts. He couldn't believe he was still so worried about a stupid barbeque!

He grabbed a beer from his fridge and a fork from the drawer, then settled at the table, pulling his food from the bag and dug in. As he chewed his food, he also chewed over his problem. He thought back over the last few weeks before Tony left town. His SFA had put aside the jokester and became the over-serious professional agent. It had been...odd.

And during that time, Gibbs had been preoccupied with all the issues with his ex-wife. So he hadn't really been paying all that much attention to what was going on with his team. Which meant he had missed a lot of what had been happening with then. He was just glad he'd been able to get things worked out with DiNozzo.

And in the morning, he'd straighten out his team.

He drained his beer, rinsed the bottle and put it in the recycle bin. He tossed the remnants from his dinner and wiped down the table, then headed down to his basement to do some work on the DVD cabinet he was working on that he planned to give Tony for Christmas. As he grabbed the planer, his mind couldn't help but go back to the workroom that Mariella had willed to him. He still couldn't believe that a woman he'd only known for a couple of days had given him such a gift. And he couldn't wait to go back for a visit.

He'd have to coordinate with DiNozzo, make sure the two of them took some time off together in the future, maybe do some fishing in the lake by his cabin. He smiled at the thought of himself, Tony and maybe his father, Jackson, sitting on the small dock there, drinking beers and tossing out their fishing lines. Then later eating their catch for dinner in the cabin.

Jethro worked on the cabinet for most of the evening, taking a call from Tony around supper time. He worked until midnight, then headed to bed. He wanted to be in the office bright and early in the morning.

/

Gibbs was finishing his second large cup of coffee by the time his team arrived the next day. Parker got there first, nodding his morning greeting before settling in with paperwork. Jethro tried to recall the cases the team had been on while Parker had been with the team. There had only been a few before Gibbs left to help DiNozzo.

"Agent Parker," he began, getting the younger man to look up. "What did the team end up doing while I was gone?"

"Neither Agent McGee nor Agent David requested time off, so we were seconded to Agent Balboa's team and also assisted Agent McCarter's team with a two-day search for a missing Marine dependent."

"Spouse or child?"

"Child. Teenage girl. She'd decided to run off with her boyfriend and didn't want to call either mother or father until they were able to get of the state. Unfortunately, since the boyfriend is twenty-one and the girl only sixteen, he could be charged with kidnapping and crossing state lines. And they were also looking into whether a statutory rape charge would need to be added. The girl wasn't cooperating, as you can imagine. The case was turned over to the FBI for follow-up."

"Anything pressing this morning?"

"No, sir. Just cold cases, now that you're back. On that note..." he stood up, case file in hand and walked over to Gibbs desk. "I found this file in Agent DiNozzo's desk and have been looking through it. I noticed a couple of things that might bear some follow-up and then realized that Agent DiNozzo had already jotted down some handwritten about those same items. It appears as if he wasn't able to get to them before his emergency leave. I was hoping we could do that if we don't get a case. What he found is interesting and should have been followed up on by the team who took the call in the first place, but never was."

Gibbs put out his hand and Parker handed him the file. Jethro noted that the case was fairly new, only two months old, but as he read through it he noticed some things himself. He smiled when he read Tony's notes, proud that his SFA had seen the same issues he had, and that apparently Parker had, as well. Taking a quick glance at the team that had originally handled the call, he wasn't surprised. That particular team was well known for lackluster follow-up, although he would never voice that opinion to anyone except the Director.

He handed the case back. "You and McGee follow up on that when he gets in."

Parker smiled. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"And don't call me Sir. I worked for a living."

"Of course, Agent Gibbs," Parker said with a grin as he returned to his desk and began to research the current whereabouts of the witnesses he and McGee would need to reinterview. Parker was a former Marine himself, so he'd heard that particular sentiment from any number of Gunnery Sergeants in the past. Every military branch of service felt that way, the thinking being that it was the Sergeants and lower ranks who did all the work in the military, not the officers. And, of course, it was totally true.

Unless you asked an officer.

Once McGee got in, he and Parker were on their way to Alexandria, while Ziva was finishing up some paperwork for a case with another team where her language skills had been needed during an interrogation. At least the team had been useful while he and DiNozzo were gone.

Two hours later McGee was at his desk, searching for more possible witnesses for the cold case, while Parker was typing up their notes to add to the file. Gibbs had just returned with his fourth cup of coffee, when Balboa called his name from his desk on the other side of the partition.

"Hey, Gibbs, any chance I can borrow Parker for a couple hours?"

"Why?"

"We're heading out to talk to a military spouse who's Vietnamese, doesn't speak a lot of English. Parker's fluent."

Gibbs turned to his temporary agent, who had lifted his head when he heard his name. He gestured with his head toward Balboa and the younger man quickly saved his work, logged out of his computer and gathered his pack before joining Balboa and his team at the elevator.

Gibbs smiled. Parker appeared to be a more than competent agent, from the little he'd seen of him, and thought Balboa would be getting a good Senior Field Agent.

Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was nearly time for lunch. Ziva was away from her desk, so as he walked past his own desk, he told McGee that they could go to lunch when she returned. He knew they planned to go to lunch with Abby, and hoping that they'd actually go to the lab to get her on their way out, he intended to be there when they arrived.

He entered the lab, watching as Abby danced around her lab to the beat of the grating and wailing that was emanating from the speakers on the shelf beside him. He reached up and turned the noise down, his ears thanking him for the silence.

"Hey, Abbs," he said before she could turn around, pretending anger at whoever dared silence the latest band-of-the-week.

"Bossman, you're back!" she called out, running over to hug him. "Is Tony back, too?" she asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Nope, he'll be gone for a couple more weeks, at least 'til the end of the month."

"Is he okay? I know he was close to his grandmother."

"He's grieving, but handling it. It wasn't unexpected. He's strong, Abbs, he'll be okay."

She sighed. "Yeah, I just miss him."

Gibbs smiled. "Me, too," he admitted, giving a light yank on one of her pigtails.

"So, you spent a week up there with him," she said, with a sly grin. "What was it like?"

"Huge," he said, then went on to elaborate when her face showed confusion. "His grandmother's house, well it wasn't just a house, it was a mansion. Big pool in the backyard. Three hundred acres, with several cabins on the property. Tony has his own cabin, a little log cabin on a lake."

"A cabin on a lake, huh?" she remarked. "You go fishing?"

Jethro smirked. "Not yet, but I plan to," he said, which set Abby to giggling. "Maybe even have a barbeque or two," he said, hoping Abby would pick up on the hint, and of course she did.

"Ooh, another barbeque! And maybe Tony can come next time!"

That remark alone let Gibbs know that Abby had not been a part of Tony's exclusion from the barbeque. And it played right into Gibbs' plan.

"Why didn't he come to the last one?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Abby frowned. "You know why, Gibbs. Because he was in Baltimore for that trial."

Gibbs frowned this time, pretending to be confused, then shook his head. "No he wasn't. He came back the Friday before. Something about the defendant copped a plea, they didn't need him."

"But...but..." she shook her head. "No, he was gonna visit his police friends in Baltimore over the weekend," she insisted.

"Don't know what to tell you, Abby. He was in the garage when we got back from that call late Friday evening."

"But...wait...you said he was in the garage when you got back...so...Timmy and Ziva were with you?"

"Of course they were," he said, not finding it difficult at all to tell that Abby's brilliant mind was making connections. And, as he heard the elevator ding, he had to fight not to grin. The timing was just perfect.

McGee and Ziva were talking as they walked out of the elevator and into Abby's lab, but McGee's sentence stuttered to a stop as he finally noticed the icy glare from the normally friendly lab tech.

"Uh, Abby...is everything okay?" he asked, timidly. He expected that type of look from his boss, but not from his once-girlfriend.

"Well, I don't know, Timmy. You tell me."

"Ah, Abby, I don't know what you mean. Tell you what?" he asked, taking a small sliding step backwards.

Abby noticed and, right before Gibbs eyes, she turned into a dangerous predator, stalking her prey. Ziva, seeing that Abby was glaring at McGee, started to back away, only to freeze when Abby's low voice muttered, "Stay right where you are, Missy.

Gibbs leaned against Abby's computer table and crossed his arms over his chest. _Damn, wish I had some popcorn, maybe a beer. This is entertainment at his finest. I need to remember to have Abby make a copy of this for Tony. _

"I have just one question for the two of you…no, maybe two…and I better get a straight, honest answer."

Gibbs could hear McGee swallow from six feet away. _Hmmm, I wonder if that copy Abby makes for Tony will have sound. _

Abby moved closer to the pair, snaring both in her deadly gaze. "Why did neither of you tell me that Tony was back in D.C. before the barbeque at Gibbs' house?" she asked, her voice low, but firm. "And why did neither of you invite him when you knew he was in town?"

"Uh, well, um…"

"Speak up, McGee!" she snarled.

"Abby, really, it was just an oversight…we really…." Ziva attempted.

"An oversight? AN OVERSIGHT!? I spoke to both of you Saturday night, and again Sunday morning, about what to bring and when you needed to be there. And neither of you mentioned that Tony had arrived back in town Friday night!"

The two agents exchanged a nervous glance, gestured back and forth. It appeared to Gibbs as if each of them was trying to convince the other to explain it to Abby. As anyone could have predicted, McGee lost that battle of wills, if the deep sigh of regret and fear was anything to go by.

He turned back to Abby, taking a step back…probably to try and get out of striking range….and opened his mouth, then close it, then open it again. He looked a little like Tony's fish, Kate. Jethro stifled the chuckle that threatened to escape.

"Timmy," Abby said, softly. "Don't walk away from me. I want an explanation. You didn't tell me that Tony was back. And obviously neither of you mentioned the barbeque to Tony. I want to know why."

"We…" McGee squeaked out, before clearing his throat. "We thought Gibbs would tell him?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Abby asked.

McGee looked over her shoulder at his boss, who was glaring at him for trying to lay the blame on the former Marine. McGee was digging this hole even deeper.

He closed his eyes and just forged ahead. "We didn't tell him, Abby, because we wanted to just have a nice, quiet barbeque. You know how Tony gets." He was desperate now, his voice pleading.

Ziva added her two cents. "We just wanted to enjoy ourselves."

Abby's eyes narrowed and Gibbs swore he saw the steam coming out of her ears. But then he blink and figured it was just his imagination.

"If I remember correctly, Ziva Daveeed," she said, drawing out Ziva's last name in contempt, "it was you who suggested that I call Tony that night, after the barbeque. To ask how his visit with his police friends in Baltimore was going."

Gibbs stood up, no longer entertained by Abby's interrogation of his two junior agents. This last declaration was not what he expected. Had McGee and Ziva really taken it that far? Apparently they had, if the look on Ziva's face was any indication. Guilt flickered across her features as she turned her gaze to the floor.

It was the last straw for the normally affable lab tech.

"Get out." Abby voice was low and calm. "Get out now before I show you both how good I am at hiding bodies." She lifted a hand, long fingers tipped with black fingernail polish, pointing the way.

"Abby…" McGee began.

"Out!" she growled.

They both turned and ran for the elevator, but when they realized they would have to wait for it, they quickly raced down the hallway toward the stairs.

Abby stood there, her hand still upraised and taking deep breaths. It took her a moment to realize the noise she heard behind her was Gibbs slowly clapping. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He almost stopped at the still angry glare, but another deep breath, and then another and she was almost back to normal. She lowered her hand and turned to fully face Gibbs, and closed her eyes, still taking deep breaths.

Jethro took the few steps to get near her and wrapped her in a hug, grateful when he felt her arms move to surround him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Abby. Thank you, for Tony."

"You knew?"

"Not until I talked to Tony after the funeral. I knew he was back in town, but figured one of you would tell him about the barbeque. I was preoccupied with unrelated things. I never thought they would purposely exclude him."

She sighed and leaned more deeply into the hug. "I have to talk to him, apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You weren't here when we got back. You didn't know he'd returned early."

"Tony probably hates me."

"No, he doesn't. I think he realizes it was all Ziva and McGee." Gibbs sighed and loosened his hold on her. Leaning back, he raised her chin with a finger, his heart hurting at the tears that glistened in her eyes. "You should call him, explain what happened." He moved his hands, one on each side of her face, his thumbs rubbing away the tears that threatened to escape down her face. "And when you do, you make sure he knows that the three of us…you, me and Tony…will exact our revenge."

She smiled. And when he winked at her, she began to giggle. She leaned her forward against his chest. Jethro smiled and hugged her close again. "I have a feeling, when you and Tony put your heads together, an appropriate punishment will be found."

"Oh yeah," was all she said in reply.

/


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7 _**

Abby called Tony later that night.

"Hi, Tony."

"Hey, Abbs. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry about your grandmother. How are you doing?" she asked her friend.

Tony sighed. "I'm doing okay, I guess. A little sad, but we knew it was inevitable. Thanks for the arrangement you sent for the funeral. It was beautiful. She would have loved all the colors in it."

"I'm glad. We all chipped in for it." She was silent for a moment. "Tony, I want to apologize."

"For what?" Tony sounded confused.

"For the barbeque. I…I didn't know you'd returned to town. I thought you were in Baltimore with your police buddies. I just found out today, when Gibbs was here, what had really happened. And I confronted Tim and Ziva, made them tell me what they had done."

"I know, Abby. I figured that out when you called to ask how my weekend was going."

"I'm just so mad at the two of them! I can't believe they purposely didn't tell you about the barbeque. And didn't tell me that you were back!"

"I'm kind of getting used to that, especially from Ziva."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not actually the first time," he said. "I just thought things had change in the last few years."

"What do you…wait, Ziva's dinner party? When she first joined the team? She didn't tell you about that one, either?" Abby's voice got louder, forcing Tony to pull the phone away from his ear. "That bitch! That stupid bitch! I can't believe this! I remember that dinner. I asked about you that night. So did Jimmy! She told us, all of us, that you had plans." She started muttering curses under her breath, making Tony laugh.

"Abby, seriously, it's alright. I'll get over it. Ziva is a teammate. I'll always back her up on the job. But personally, her opinion of me isn't very important because she's not that important. Not like you are, not like Gibbs. You guys are more like family. That's why…" Tony broke off, not completing his sentence.

"Why what, Tony?" She heard the hesitation in his voice, even over the phone.

"Nothing, Abby. It was nothing."

"Hey, mister! You just got finished saying I was like family. Well, family talks things out. I don't want any more problems between us, so please, tell me."

"I just wondered…why…" Tony sighed, then asked softly, "Why did you persuade Gibbs to host a barbeque on a weekend when I was supposed to be out of town? I gotta admit, that hurt. Especially when you said that Gibbs gave in, saying it was the perfect weekend to have it. Like maybe everyone meant that there was an excuse not to include me."

Abby was speechless, tears welling up in her eyes. She brushed them away, but her voice was choked up. "Oh, Tony…Tony, I never…that hadn't even occurred to me. Oh, I'm such an IDIOT! Tony, you have to believe me, it wasn't intentional." Tony could hear her soft sobs. "And Gibbs did say that, but only because he knew if we had it over a holiday weekend, he wouldn't have to listen to everyone moaning about hangovers on Monday, since there was an extra day off. I swear, that's all he meant."

Tony's chuckle came over the phone. "Yeah, I could see him bitching about that." The relief was obvious in his voice.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Tony. I wouldn't hurt you for the world, you know that, don't you? You're one of my best friends. I love you."

"Apology accepted, Abby." Tony sounded much happier now. "And I hope you'll forgive me for thinking for even a second that you would do that to me. I love you, too. You're like the kid sister I always wanted."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Without hesitation. And you forgive me back, right?"

"Abso-posi-lutely!" Abby smiled when Tony laughed loudly. "Oh, TonyTonyTony, guess what? Gibbs asked me to pass along a message to you when we talked. He said that once you get back, the three of us will get our revenge on those two." She laughed evilly, making Tony laugh once more. "We will have to be diabolical and sneaky and make them rue the day!"

"Abby, did anyone ever tell you that you are slightly demented...and just a tad bit scary?"

"Yep, many times…you've said it once or twice yourself."

"I can't wait to see what the three of us come up with! I'll start giving it some thought. Between your evil mind, my cunning and Gibbs' ruthlessness, they'll never know what hit them!"

"Team GAD will crush them!" She gave out an evil cackle.

"Team GAD?" Tony asked.

"Stands for Gibbs, Abby, DiNozzo."

"Why does Gibbs get to be first?"

"Because Team DAG just doesn't have the same ring to it. And Team ADG or AGD just sounds silly."

"And GAD doesn't?"

"Once we are done with them, our opponents will be saying to themselves "eGADs, they got me!"

"Oh, bad pun, Abby, very bad. But Team GAD, it is. You'll be the one that will have to tell Gibbs that, though."

"First thing tomorrow, I promise." She was silent for a moment, calming down. "So, Gibbs says you're going to be there for a while longer? How much longer, do you know? Because I miss you."

"I miss you, too. At least another month, maybe more. There's a lot of stuff to sort through. I'll tell you all about it when I get back, I promise."

"Okay. I guess I can wait. Can I call you again, though? I miss not having you to talk to every day."

"You know, you can always come up to visit. It's not that far from D.C.," Tony suggested.

"Oh, I'd like that, Tony!" she exclaimed. "I'll check tomorrow and see if I can get the time off, even if it's just a long weekend."

"You're always welcome, Abs."

"And in the meantime, I'll call you every day!" she insisted.

"That would be nice. Evenings would be best for me, my days are pretty tied up with stuff going on here with the family."

"Then I'll call you tomorrow night. We can brainstorm how to get our revenge."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight, Abby."

"Night, Tony."

/

Over the next two weeks, Tony endured constant arguments from Michael and, to a lesser extent, Gabriella. The pair had decided that they didn't plan to allow their cousin to come in and change things. Every meeting he held with his cousins was interrupted by Michael insisting that Tony shouldn't be in charge. It was getting old and Tony was getting a bit fed up with it all. If he hadn't promised his Grandmother that he would take charge of the company, he would have thrown in the towel long ago.

His only bright spots right now were daily phone calls to or from Gibbs, who let him rant and rave about his cousins, and Abby, who was conspiring with him and Gibbs to get back at McGee and David.

And he was looking forward to seeing Abby in two weeks. She'd been able to take a few days off to extend her weekend and he couldn't wait to show her around. He needed her here. He needed her support and her love. But mostly, he was really craving one of her hugs.

During the time since his grandmother's death, he had visited Gabriella, Lawrence and Steven at their offices and toured the departments they were in charge of. He'd taken the time to speak to some of the people who performed the more mundane jobs in the company and got their input on how they felt about the company and how the company treated them. The only one he had left to do was Michael's and he was expecting more arguments.

He'd already heard through the grapevine that Michael had told his employees that anyone cooperating with Tony's "interrogation" would have their employment contracts re-evaluated. That had pissed Tony off. You didn't threaten people's livelihood for petty reasons. Tony had already called the company's legal team about that and would have to handle that issue with Michael before anything else could proceed. He already had a headache just thinking about it.

Tony sighed, picking up the files and putting them in his briefcase, and picking up the keys to the Jaguar he'd been driving, a car his grandmother had gifted him with, and which he usually left at Nana's. "Maggie, I'm heading over to Michael's office. I'll be there the rest of the day and probably most of tomorrow. Call my cell if you need anything."

Maggie looked up from typing the reports from the previous day. "Sure thing, Mr. DiNozzo. Oh, and Jethro called. Asked me to remind you to make sure to eat. Apparently, he has Theresa on speed-dial and she mentioned you didn't eat much dinner last night or breakfast this morning. She was worried, since she's leaving for Italy today, that you'd continue missing meals."

Tony smiled. "First off, I've told you to call me Tony."

"I just don't feel right doing that, Mr. DiNozzo."

"It just feels weird being called 'Mr.'" He sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get the woman to change her mind. At least, not yet. "And thanks for passing on the message from Jethro. I should have figured he'd be checking up on me. The mother-hen in him wouldn't let him do anything else. I'll try to remember to get something, I promise."

"See that you do. I don't think I'd want to get on this Jethro's bad side."

Tony laughed at the red-haired woman. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. When it comes to red-heads, Jethro can be tamed…but if you tell him I said that, I'll deny it." He walked out to the car, chuckling at Gibbs' actions. But it gave him a warm feeling that his boss and friend was using the staff to keep tabs on him. As he drove away, he felt a calm come over him, knowing that Gibbs and Abby were on his side. He would need that calm for the task ahead of him.

Arriving at his destination, he headed straight to Michael's office. When the assistant told him that Michael didn't have any free time to meet with him today, Tony's temper flared, although he made sure not to direct it at the woman. She was only doing her job, and Tony couldn't fault her for that. Nodding to her, he simply walked past her and into Michael's office, shutting the door behind him, proud of himself for not slamming it shut. Even so, Michael looked up in anger.

Tony held up a hand before Michael could say a word. "Save it, Michael. I've already been told that you're 'not free' to deal with me today. Well, tough shit. You are gonna deal with me. Right here, right now. You're a Spinelli. You can at least have the courage to tell me to my face that you 'don't have time' instead of hiding behind your employees. It wasn't fair of you to ask your assistant to deal with me. That's your job, not hers. Grow some balls."

Michael's face turned red as he jumped up from behind his desk. "How dare you! You think you can just waltz in here and start ordering me around…well, you can't! I've already got the lawyers working on breaking Grandmother's will. And when they do, I will not only see you thrown out of the CEO spot, but I'll make sure you get stripped of everything that was left to you. You won't get a dime."

Tony shrugged, unconcerned. He knew the will was air-tight and also knew that Michael had already been told this by four of the New York area's top legal minds. "Do your best, Cousin. But in the meantime, I _am_ CEO, and I will do whatever I can and whatever I need to in order to check on all aspects of this company. I have already toured all the other departments. Today, I will be touring yours, like it or not."

Michael flung a hand towards the door. "Feel free. Tour all you like. Ask your questions. See if you get any help from the employees. No one here is going to give you the time of day."

Tony's face tightened. "Yeah, I've already heard about your little 're-evaluations' threat. So I've talked to Carl Bennett in the Legal department about it." He reached into the briefcase and pulled out a sheaf of papers that he handed to Michael. "Effective immediately, any personnel changes in this department go through me. I will not let you use your position to threaten or blackmail employees who have been loyal to this company, all because you cannot get your head out of your ass."

Michael looked at the papers in disbelief. "You can't do that. I'm the department head. I've always had full reign on personnel matters."

"And I would have been content to leave it that way, until you decided to start bullying the staff. I hate bullies. Always have. And I hate that you tarnished the memories of our Grandparents. They would have been very disappointed in your actions, Michael." Tony didn't miss the flinch on Michael's face, but didn't stop, needing to get his point across. "SKI has always had a reputation for being a fair employer. People work here for their entire careers because this company rewards loyalty. Pappi and Nana wanted our employees to feel like family, like a resource to be treasured and valued. You shame them and their memories by your actions. And I won't let you get away with it."

He knew that by now, Michael's managers would have spread the word that Michael's threat was just that, a threat. But he knew that some workers would still be hesitant to speak to him. So he'd just have to put his investigative skills to more use here than he did in the previous department tours. That was okay with Tony, though. He needed to keep his skills sharp for his eventual return to NCIS.

Tony started to turn away when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. His reflexes kicked in as Michael took a swing at him. Tony quickly grabbed Michael's wrist, ducked and pivoted. He pinned Michael up against the wall with a thud, yanking his cousin's arm behind his back. Michael struggled briefly, until Tony yanked the arm higher, forcing Michael stop in order to release pressure on his shoulder and elbow.

Hearing the door open and a soft gasp, Tony looked over to see Michael's assistant standing there with wide eyes. Knowing she wasn't a threat, Tony returned his attention to Michael. "Did you really think you'd be able to take me on, Michael? Seriously? Aside from the fact that I have both local and federal law enforcement training, I've also been 'Gibbs-trained.' That means I can take on just about anybody, and win. You might wanna remember that if you're ever tempted to swing on me again. Next time, I won't play nice. I'll draw blood."

Tony released Michael, picked up the briefcase and walked out of Michael's office past the startled assistant.

/

Tony was sitting at his desk, finishing up some paperwork that he needed to finish before he could go home for the day. Abby was due in that evening and he didn't want anything to interfere with her visit. He'd been spending a lot of time in the office, as much to get everything in order as to avoid the large empty mansion.

Oh, some of the servants were there, although he'd been able to give most of them some much-deserved paid time off. They had all be so helpful before and after his grandmother's death that he'd wanted to make sure they all knew how much he appreciated their service to his family. Unfortunately, that meant he'd been mostly alone in the large rambling house.

He'd actually been spending more time at his small cabin than in the huge main house, except on the weekends when Steven came to stay. He gotten to know his youngest cousin much better and discovered he really enjoyed his company. And Gabriella and her daughter, Laurie, planned to come up this weekend. It seemed like his "niece" wanted to get to know her "uncle" better. Tony chuckled as he remembered trying to explain that he wasn't her uncle, but she said she didn't like the sound of "cousin Tony" and he'd just have to deal with being an honorary 'uncle.'

Theresa had returned just the day before after a two week visit to her family home in Italy. And she had brought her parents back with her for a visit. She had argued with Tony about them staying in the big house as guests, but had finally relented when he refused to take no for an answer. She was in the process of fixing a special dinner in honor of Abby's visit. They'd be having a true Italian feast.

Clarence and most of the rest of the staff had returned over the last few days, so everything was ready for Abby's arrival. Esther, one of the maids, had been flabbergasted when Tony had asked her to find a florist who could deliver several dozen black roses to adorn the room Abby would be staying in. But she'd called not an hour before to tell him that four dozen black roses had been delivered and placed in the room Tony had chosen for her to stay in during her visit.

He was just putting his signature on the last piece of paper when he heard the door swing open.

"Tony!"

He looked up and grinned, jumping up from his chair and making his way across the office.

"Abby!"

The met in the middle of the room and the happy Goth flung her arms around his neck as he grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her off the floor and pulled her close, taking a deep breath. The scent of her homemade gunpowder perfume immediately made him homesick. He tightened his grip. "I missed you, Abby."

"I missed you too, Tony-boy." She settled her face against his neck. He felt her sigh. They stayed that way for a long minute before pulling away from each other. Tony leaned forward and kissed Abby on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here." He hugged her again. "But you're early. I planned to pick you up."

"No need, Cousin," Lawrence said as he strolled into the room. "One of the company jets was in D.C. this morning. Since they were due back today, I just made sure that Abby made the flight as well. I hope they treated you all right?" he asked Abby.

"You must be Lawrence," she said as she trotted over to Tony's cousin and gave him a hug, to Tony's amusement. "Thank you. The trip was wonderful. I've never flown on a Lear jet before!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied, a bit flummoxed at the enthusiastic greeting. "Only the best for Tony's friends."

"So, when do I get to see this mansion and, better yet, your cabin by the lake?" she asked Tony.

"Right now," he told her, holding his arm out toward the door. As they passed his cousin, he gripped his shoulder. "Thank you."

Lawrence just nodded and replied, "See you for dinner." He watched the pair walk out of the office and shook his head, grinning. He couldn't wait for the rest of his family to meet Tony's friend. Between her pigtails, black lipstick and platform boots, he didn't think they'd have any clue how to react to her. Although, he'd bet that Gabriella's daughter, Laurie, would just love her.

/

"So, Lawrence was pretty cute," Abby said, as they drove toward the estate in Tony's Jaguar. She had ooh'ed and aah'd over the vehicle when the first got in it, insisting that he bring it back to D.C. with him. Tony was thinking about it.

"Yeah, he takes after his cousin."

"How many cousins does he have?" she asked.

"Just one," he teased, gaining him a slap on the arm.

"So, how did the showdown go with Michael?" she asked. DiNozzo had been keeping both her and Gibbs updated on the goings on with the company. Abby had been excited to learn that it had been Tony's family who had allowed her to get all the great new equipment in her lab, though she'd been sworn to secrecy about it. And she was already prepared not to like Tony's cousin, Michael.

"About how I'd expected it to go. We still have a lot to iron out. Steven and Lawrence are supporting me as much as they can, but Michael is their older brother and he just won't listen to them. I've asked them to back off for the moment and let me deal with it as the CEO and not as the eldest cousin."

"And Gabriella?"

Tony smiled. "Let's just say, she's been doing some thinking. She's so used to following Michael's lead, she's afraid to think for herself. Afraid to take chances with her department. The problem is, we're losing out on the whole under-30's demographic. Her daughter, Laurie, has been trying to convince her mom that they need a line for the teens and twenty-somethings. But Gabriella just isn't listening. She doesn't think they have the cash to buy our clothing."

"So just make clothing they can afford," Abby suggested.

"Ah, the voice of reason. That's what Laurie has been trying to convince her to do. It would still be high-end fashion, but with a more youthful clientele in mind. And there's no reason we can't do a more cost-effective line for the middle class youth. I think Gabriella is of a mindset that if we start catering to the 'less affluent' that it will ruin our image."

"And what does Tony say?"

"I think we need to cater to everyone, not just the upper classes. But Gabriella is stubborn."

"Gee, I wonder if that could be an inherited trait," Abby teased. "I know someone else that has that tendency."

Tony's eyes got wide. "You mean she's related to Gibbs!" Laughter filled the car as they drove through the gate and up the mile-long driveway to the house.

"Oh, wow!" Abby just stared at the mansion as Tony parked in front.

"It's just a house, Abbs. Come on, let's grab your bags and I'll show you to your room. You have a little time to freshen up before the family comes over for dinner."

Abby looked a little out of her depth. "Uh, Tony, I didn't bring anything fancy to wear to dinner."

"You don't need anything fancy, Abbs. We don't dress for dinner. It's casual."

"But I don't want to embarrass you."

Tony stopped dead, and slowly turned to look at Abby with a frown on his face. "There is no way you could _ever_ be an embarrassment to me, Abbs."

"But…"

Tony set her bags down and took her by the shoulders. "Abby, you don't need to worry about what anyone else here thinks. If they can't see the wonderful person you are, it's their loss."

Abby hugged him hard. "Oh, I've missed you."

Tony smiled and gently pulled on a pigtail. "The feeling's mutual. Now let me introduce you to Theresa, then I'll show you to your room."

It was more than an hour later and Tony was greeting Gabriella and Laurie, who had just arrived. Steven and Lawrence were already in the parlor.

"Uncle Tony!" Laurie ran up to hug him.

"Niece Laurie!" Tony replied, kissing her cheek. "It's good to see you both."

"Tony," Gabriella's greeting was more formal. "Michael apologizes, but they can't make it tonight. Parent-teacher conferences at Trevor's school."

"Yeah, he emailed me earlier. I hope everything is okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure it is. It's just that Michael and Sophie have attended every one of these for the kids, so they didn't want to miss it."

"Michael's a good father." Although Tony was still miffed with Michael, he never doubted that Michael loved his family. The man was transparent when it came to seeing how he doted on his wife and kids. In that respect, he was a lot like Pappi. Pappi never hesitated to show how he felt about his family, either. Tony just wished that Michael could see that Tony was family, too.

"Oh. My. God." Laurie's voice was soft. Tony glanced over and saw her looking up the stairs. He turned and saw Abby coming down in all her Goth glory. Platform boots, studded collar, mini-skirt and a black shirt covered with a skull-and-crossbones design. She was wearing black lipstick and had heavy black make-up around her eyes.

Tony looked at both Gabriella and Laurie. Where Gabriella looked like she'd just sucked on a sour lemon, Laurie's eyes were shining. She approached Abby as the Goth got to the last step. "I LOVE your outfit! It's awesome!"

Abby smiled at the younger woman. "Thanks."

Tony did introductions. "Abby, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Gabriella and her daughter, Laurie. Gabriella, Laurie, this is Abby Scuito, one of the country's foremost forensic experts, and my very dear friend. She and I work together at NCIS."

Gabriella was slightly taken aback by this information, but Laurie was fascinated. "That is so cool. So do you, like, do DNA tests and stuff like that?"

"She does that and so much more," Tony said, his arm going around Abby's waist, as they all walked into the parlor. "Abby is a genius at anything scientific. DNA, fiber matching, fingerprints, computer forensics. She does it all." Tony sounded proud. "She's the best. NCIS is lucky to have her."

Gabriella looked impressed, and her voice warmed up. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Abby. So I assume, since you work with Tony, that you also know Agent Gibbs?"

Abby lit up. "Yep. He and Tony are two of my favorite people in the whole world. Gibbs is my 'Silver-haired fox' and Tony is my 'Man Candy.'" All three women laughed as Tony turned red with embarrassment. Steven and Lawrence were grinning at Tony, and he knew his cousins would be teasing him about that for a long time.

"How about the other members of your team, Tony? I think Gibbs mentioned Tim and Ziva?" Steven asked, wondering if he got the names right.

"Those two," Abby muttered.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" Steven asked, hoping he hadn't just stuck his foot in his mouth. He'd met Abby earlier and really liked her.

Tony grinned. "No, not really. They just aren't Abby's favorite people right now. Mine, either, for that matter. Abby's just scarier about it."

"Ah, that's right, you're the mad scientist that works in the dungeons of NCIS," Steven remarked with a grin.

Abby matched the grin. "Yep, me and my bats!" she declared. "And my potions and spells," she teased.

"So what did Tim and Ziva do?" Laurie asked, wanting to hear all the gossip about her new favorite relative and his team-mates.

"They played a mean, nasty trick on Tony, and used me and Gibbs to do it!" Abby huffed. "But they're going to get what's coming to them. The three of us will see to that."

"You, Tony and Gibbs are going to get revenge?" Steven asked. Knowing his cousin, having met Gibbs, and now having met Abby, Steven would be tempted to feel sorry for the pair. But since Tony had been their victim, he decided any revenge was deserved. "Well, let me know if I can help," he offered.

"Me, too," Lawrence added, offering his help as well. That gave Tony an idea. He'd have to run it by Abby later.

After that, dinner went off splendidly. While Tony looked in amusement, Laurie and Abby got into a spirited discussion with Gabriella on fashion. Then Abby and Lawrence got to talking about mass spectrometers and diodes and other electronic gear. Abby charmed Teresa and her parents by reminiscing about the trip Abby took through Italy her senior year of high school. She even got Steven talking about his love of bowling. Abby was a proficient bowler and by the end of the night, she and Steven had set up a time the next day to do some bowling at the lane Steven had built in his basement.

"So, Abby, how long are you going to be here for?" Laurie asked, as they all settled into the parlor after dinner.

"Just for a long weekend. I have to return to D.C. on Tuesday because I'm due in court on Wednesday to testify."

"Do you have to testify a lot?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, pretty frequently. Anytime I do any forensics for a case and it ends up going to court. Both prosecution and defense attorneys have questions about how I arrived at the conclusions or found the evidence that I give the investigators, who then use that to find the suspects."

Laurie turned to Tony. "Do you have to leave to testify, too?"

Tony shook his head. "No, this case wasn't one of my team's. This was the female petty officer's murder that Agent Balboa's team had, wasn't it, Abby? The one where the boyfriend's mother ended up doing it, because she was afraid the petty officer was seducing her 'baby boy' away."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"So you work with all the NCIS teams, Abby?" Gabriella asked.

"All the ones in the D.C. Navy Yard field office, yes." Abby replied. "Although I do have my favorite team." She winked at Tony. "Between saving me from a terrorist trying to kill me, a stalker ex-boyfriend and a hit man trying to kill me to keep me from testifying, I owe Gibbs and Tony my life several times over. But it's more than that. They're more like family. Gibbs is the dad and Tony has that protective big-brother vibe going on."

Tony shook his head. "And you saved me from being framed for murder by Chip-the-psycho-lab-tech, and you helped figure out who sent the letter with the plague virus in it, which allowed Gibbs to find the sender and the cure before I died. I think we're more than even, Abbs. Besides, Gibbs and I didn't save you from the hired gun, we saved him from you, considering he was screaming like a banshee by the time we found you, thanks to you and your taser."

"Wait," Lawrence asked, kind of shook up over the offhand way the two were talking about terrorists and viruses and murderers. "Tony saved you from a terrorist and a hit man? And, Tony, you were being framed for murder and you had the plague?"

Tony smiled grimly. "Well, in truth, the terrorist was after all of us. He'd already killed my partner, Kate. Then he started targeting the rest of the team."

"I didn't know you'd lost a partner, Tony." Steven said softly.

Tony sighed heavily. "Yeah, it was a few years ago, but it still hurts. I still miss her. She was a damn fine agent. She came to us from the Secret Service, where she'd been on the Presidential detail. We met her when we investigated a death on Air Force One." Tony looked down at his glass, but glanced up when he felt Abby's hand curl around his. He cleared his throat. "We got the bastard who killed her, though. Sorry, Laurie, Gabrielle, pardon my language."

"Why was he targeting your team?"

"Because he knew we were coming after him. Figured he could take us out first. I admit, he dealt us a blow, killing Kate. But all that did was put an even bigger target on his back. After that, there was no chance he was getting away. We just had to keep the rest of the team protected while tracked him down and stopped what he was trying to do."

"What was he trying to do?" this from Gabriella, her eyes wide with fear.

"Attack America. Trying to create chaos and fear, just like 9/11. We stopped him. It didn't make up for losing Kate, but at least he couldn't hurt anyone else."

"That must have been difficult."

"It's a risk we take. We knew it when we signed on for the job. Especially those of us that are field agents. Abby, Ducky and the others aren't field agents. But they are an important part of the team, so he was trying to get them, too. But he failed."

"No," Abby chimed in. "He was stopped, by you and Gibbs."

Lawrence looked at both of these people with new eyes. He always knew Tony was in a dangerous profession, but didn't think it had ever really hit home before. His cousin could have been killed many times over, before Lawrence had ever gotten a chance to really get to know him. He looked at Steven and Gabriella, and could tell they were just as surprised and unnerved.

But Lawrence also felt something else. Pride in his cousin. That his cousin put his life on the line daily. Fighting for justice for victims. For the safety of everyone. Like most New Yorker's, hell, most proud Americans, he respected the men and women in police and fire departments, like those who had died on 9/11. But he realized, he'd never given much thought to those who still continue the fight to this day. Who work to keep another 9/11 from happening. He raised his glass in a silent toast to his cousin and all the men and women who do the jobs. And he sent up a silent prayer to God to keep them safe.

/

Tony carried Abby's bags downstairs to be put into the car. He was dropping her at the airport for a flight back to D.C. The long weekend hadn't been nearly long enough, but Abby had to get back and get all her notes and such in line to testify.

Abby was saying goodbye to Theresa, after she and Tony had been treated to a fabulous breakfast. Now, she came down the steps as Tony opened the car door for her.

The drive to the airport was filled with Tony listening to Abby's expanding ideas on their little revenge plot. Tony was sad to see his friend go, but felt better for the visit. He couldn't wait to put part one of their revenge against Tim and Ziva into action. He and Abby had been talking about it over this weekend and had called Gibbs last night to give him their ideas. Things were already being set in motion on both ends.

Ducky and Jimmy Palmer had already been told what was going on, and expressed anger and dismay over Tim and Ziva's actions. They readily agreed to their very small part on what was going to take place against the duo.

Gibbs had come up with another idea against the pair and had already quietly started putting it into action. Vance was in on this phase, much to Tony's surprise. He didn't think Vance liked him much, but he was going along with Gibbs' scheme. Oh, these two were going to be so sorry.

When they got to the airport, Tony pulled the car into the short-term parking. Although he couldn't go past the security check-point with Abby, he wanted to stay with her until the last possible moment, so decided to walk her inside instead of just dropping her off, as she'd insisted she was fine with him doing. Her visit had lifted his spirits immeasurably and he wanted to put off saying goodbye until absolutely necessary.

They got her checked in and her checked bag sent on its way. Then they walked the concourse, talking and laughing. Tony noticed they got some strange looks from passers-by. Abby was dressed in her normal Goth attire, while he was in a suit, as he was heading to the office as soon as he finished here. Tony just smiled.

When they got to the line forming to go through security, there was only about 15 minutes left before Abby's flight started boarding. Since it would take about 10 minutes just to get through the security checkpoint, it was time to say goodbye.

Tony pulled Abby gently to the side, then just grabbed her and hugged tight. He felt her arms go around his waist and hold on just as tightly. "Thanks for the visit, Abby. I loved having you come up and meet my family. And it was so great to spend time together outside of your lab."

"Oh, Tony, I had so much fun. But I can't wait until we both can get back to work and serve those two their just desserts! Hurry up and finish all this so you can come home."

They reluctantly parted and Abby got in line, slowly working her way through security. Once she'd made it all the way through, she turned around and saw Tony still standing there. She waved wildly to him, blew him a kiss, which he reach up a hand and pretended to catch. Then she turned and walked to her gate. She could feel Tony's eyes on her until she turned the corner from view.

/

**_Three weeks later_**

"Mr. Spinelli, your family is here," Michael's assistant called over the intercom. Michael had been expecting them, since they'd called this morning and set up an appointment. Michael was glad, as it gave the four of them time to talk about tomorrow's meeting with Tony. Michael needed to know he could count on his sister and brothers in trying to keep the newly-appointed CEO from screwing up SKI.

"Send them in."

Lawrence, Steven and Gabriella walked into the room. The four moved to sit around the conference table. "So, I assume you want to talk about tomorrow," Michael started.

Steven held up his hand to stop Michael from going further. "Yes. We're hoping that we can convince you to stop this constant arguing with Tony. I'd like to know just why you are having such a problem with this? It's not like you ever coveted the CEO spot before. Pappi asked you at least twice that I know of to work with him so you'd have an idea of what the job entailed. If you wanted it so bad, why didn't you take him up on it?"

"At the time, I just wanted to focus on my department," Michael said. He didn't like his brother questioning him. He needed his siblings to side with him if he had any hope of fighting Tony. But as the oldest, he wanted to protect them from what was really troubling him. "But things are different now. Pappi and Nana are both gone and we can't let an outsider take over."

"An outsider? What the hell are you talking about, Michael?" Lawrence asked. "Tony isn't an outsider, he's our cousin! He has just as much right to that spot as any of us do. He didn't want to go into business, he wanted to be a cop. I just want to play around with my gadgets. You wanted to focus on your gems. But just because he went into law enforcement instead of some aspect of business doesn't mean he's any less deserving of being named CEO. Nana asked him to take it and he agreed, even though it's not what he really wants to do."

"So, let him go back to being a hero!" Michael sneered. "We don't need him here!"

"You know, big brother, I've heard you mock Tony before with that word. And I'm getting damned tired of it. You call him that in a condescending way, but actually he _is _a hero. So stop saying it like that. I'm warning you."

"He's just a cop. He gives out traffic tickets and busts hookers."

"That may have been what he did when he first started out, Michael," Steven said, "But he quickly moved up in the ranks. He was a detective in Baltimore, did you know that? One of the youngest to ever earn that gold shield. But now, he's not _just a cop_, he's a federal agent. He's not dealing with hookers and speeders anymore. Now he deals with murderers and terrorists and traitors."

"Steven's right." Lawrence added. "When his friend, Abby, was up visiting a couple of weeks ago, they got to talking about some of their cases. Did you know that Tony got the plague? And that both of them were targeted by a terrorist? Do you have any concept of what he and his team go up against every day?"

Michael wasn't convinced. "Please, spare me. Whatever stories they told you, they probably either made up or exaggerated."

"I believed them, Michael," Lawrence said, "But I knew you wouldn't, so I did a little checking of my own. Do you know that the team Tony is on, the Major Case Response Team, or MCRT, is the top NCIS team? They get all the heavy duty cases, all the high-profile ones. And that's in addition to other run-of-the-mill cases involving Navy or Marine personnel, either as victims or suspects. From what I found out, if anything, they downplayed it. My contacts tell me they have a top case-closure rate."

Michael snorted. "Gabriella, are you buying this?"

His sister looked at him somberly. "Yes, I am."

Michael was floored. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious. Do you remember my college roommate, Lindsey?"

Perplexed as to why Gabriella was bringing her up, Michael just nodded. Gabriella continued. "Well, you might remember that she married a career Navy man. Ethan is now a Navy Commander stationed at the Pentagon. They have a daughter, Samantha. She just turned 17 last year. Well, I had dinner with Lindsey and her husband just last week. We got to talking and I mentioned Tony."

"So what?"

"So," Gabriella said in exasperation. "Lindsey and Ethan said that earlier this year, Samantha was abducted, beaten and raped. The attack left her in a coma for over a week. Because she's a Navy dependent, NCIS got the case. It was actually Tony's team. Both Lindsey and Ethan remember Gibbs and Tony very well. They had her attacker in custody before Samantha woke up. Ethan said the way they handled the case really helped both him and Lindsey to get through it."

She continued. "Lindsey said that once Samantha woke up, it was Tony that came to interview her, to take her statement. Lindsey stayed in the room at Tony's suggestion, to put Samantha more at ease, he said. She said that Tony handled it so sensitively, that Samantha was actually able to give her statement without breaking down. He even recommended a counselor for Samantha, a lady named Rachel Carson. Lindsey said she was wonderful and really helped Samantha start healing."

It was quiet for a few minutes, then Lawrence tried to talk some sense into Michael again. "Look, Michael, can't we all just work together, all five of us? We're family. We need to work together as a family. Tony doesn't want to be an every-day, hands-on CEO. If you really want the position, then let's just talk to him. We can work things out, I know we can."

"And if I say no?" Michael asked.

"You'll be pitting brother against brother, because I'm siding with Tony."

"I can't believe you," Michael exclaimed. "You'd really side with him over me?"

"I don't want to. It doesn't have to be this way. We can work together."

Lawrence and Steven both got up and headed towards the door. Lawrence exited, but Steven stopped at the door and looked hard at Michael. "Just keep one thing in mind, Michael. Tony is in a very dangerous profession. How are you going to live with yourself if you fight Tony on this, driving a wedge between you? And then he gets seriously hurt or even killed, doing his job? Is a pointless fight really worth it? Would you rather we all just be a family?"

Steven followed Lawrence, closing the door behind him. Leaving Michael and Gabriella alone. Michael looked at his sister, but she just shook her head and looked at him sadly.

/

**_The next day_**

Tony found himself sitting at his desk, staring out the window and not at all looking forward to the meeting that morning with his cousins. He was about to lay down the law and he knew it wasn't going to go over well, especially with Michael. He was going to have to override some of the things Michael had instituted in his department, as they didn't seem to be working well. His thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of his intercom. He turned around and pushed a button on his phone.

"Yes, Maggie?"

"Excuse me, Mr. DiNozzo, but there's a..ah...gentleman here who says he needs to speak to you. Says it's urgent."

"Who is it, Maggie?"

"He's refusing to give his name, but insists that you will speak to him."

"Well, you can just tell him that unless he provides you with a name, he can expect to be escorted out of the building by security..."

"Junior!" a voice yelled over the intercom. "Junior, I need to speak to you!"

_Oh, hell! _Tony cursed silently. _Just what I didn't need this morning_.

"Show my father in, Maggie."

"Yes, Sir."

Less than a minute later, he heard the door open and his father's arrogant, "That'll be all, honey. Except, bring us some coffee."

"Mr. DiNozzo, anything else, Sir?" she asked, directing her question to Tony.

"Thank you, Maggie. Can you ask Reggie to come see me please?"

Taking a quick glance at the elder DiNozzo, she nodded her head, and closed the door behind her. When she got back to her desk, she dialed up the number for Reggie Cunningham, the head of security.

Back in the office, Senior was looking around the office, nodding at the obviously expensive decor. "Junior, you've done well for yourself."

"What do you want, Dad?" Tony asked, even though he knew exactly why his father was there.

Senior turned to look at his son, plastering a sober look on his face, one Tony knew was a fake as the sentiments behind the look would be.

"Junior, I was sorry to hear about Mariella. You should have called me, I would have been there for you."

"Dad, you know she didn't want you anywhere near her. She wouldn't have wanted you at her funeral."

"Still, I would have been there for you, son." The elder DiNozzo continued to wander around the room, picking up different items and inspecting them.

"Again, what do you want, Dad?" Tony asked, refraining from rolling his eyes at his father's obvious attempt to determine which of the items had the most monetary value.

Senior set a bronze statue back in its place on a glass shelf and moved over to settle into one of the plush chairs in front of the desk. He leaned forward, trying to portray earnestness.

"Junior...son...I came to lend my expertise. I know that this job is probably overwhelming you. You really have no business acumen. It takes a strong person to oversee a large company like this one." He sat back, adjusting his tie. "And, well, I am just the person to take this company far into the future."

"Nana didn't want you anywhere near this company and I plan to honor her wishes."

Senior just smiled. "Junior, you know you don't have the smarts to run this place. You're in over your head." He raised his head when Tony opened his mouth to speak. "Now, son, this why I kept trying to get you to take all those business courses. But you insisted on a Physical Education major in college. So now you are ill-prepared to handle the job that's been thrust upon you."

Tony clenched his fists against his thighs, not allowing his anger to show on his face. This was nothing new, his father usually denigrated his son's accomplishments.

"Now, I understand, son, if you don't want your cousins to know that I am actually running the company. You can stay here, as a figurehead, while I do my magic behind the scenes." Senior sat back, as if the arrangement was a foregone conclusion, fully expecting Tony to jump at the opportunity to allow his father to take over the leadership of a multi-billion dollar company.

Tony just shook his head. He'd known his father would show up sooner or later. In fact, he was actually surprised it had taken him this long. As he watched his father preen and re-adjust his tie, then smooth down his suit jacket, he wondered if the man actually thought his own son was that gullible...or, more likely, that stupid...not to know exactly what was going on.

Tony reached for his phone. "Maggie, could you ask Carl Bennett to step in here please, and tell him to bring those papers with him...he'll know what I mean...thank you."

"Carl Bennett, he's on the legal staff, correct?" Senior asked, his grin widening on his face. "Good, good. I see that you've thought ahead, you already have the papers ready for me to take over. Good boy."

Tony so wanted to slap that grin off the face of the older man, but sat back, knowing that soon his father wouldn't be so smug.

A short knock was followed by the door opening. "Tony?"

"Come on in, Carl."

The man who entered the office was small in stature, but carried himself with confidence, and anyone who cared to look could see the intelligence behind the eyes. The man was in his mid-forties and balding, but deep blue eyes saw everything. He and Tony had planned for this day well before Mariella had passed away. Carl carried a folder with him as he approached the desk, followed by Maggie, whom he'd asked to accompany him into the office to act as a witness. Maggie, having some idea what was coming, decided not to shut the door.

With a nod from Tony, the lawyer approached Senior. He pulled a sheet of paper from the file. "Mr. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior?" he asked.

Senior smiled and stood up, holding out his hand to shake that of the lawyer, expecting to be welcomed into the company. "Yes, I'm Tony DiNozzo, Senior."

Instead of a handshake, a paper was thrust into his hand. "Mr. DiNozzo, you have been served."

"Served?" The confusion was evident on his face as he glanced at his son, then back to the lawyer.

"Mr. DiNozzo, this is a restraining order and a no trespassing order. This order, signed by a judge just last week, prohibits you from entering the grounds of any property belonging to Spinelli-Kensington Incorporated. It also prohibits you from purchasing any stock of said Corporation or any of its affiliates, either yourself, or through a third party or broker. It further states that you are to have no contact, other than for personal reasons, with any member of the board of SKI, to include your son, as well as Michael, Gabriella, Lawrence and Steven Spinelli."

It took several seconds of Senior looking like a guppy, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly, before he got his wits about him and spun around to face his son.

"What's the meaning of this, Junior?!" he asked angrily.

"I think it's pretty obvious...Dad," Tony replied sarcastically. "You are to have no part of this company."

"Listen here, Junior..."

"No! You listen, Dad!"

In the outer office, Michael and his siblings were just coming through the door for the scheduled meeting with Tony. They pulled up short as they heard Tony's raised voice, especially as they saw Reggie Cunningham and two of his security crew standing just outside the office door.

"Reg, what's going on?" Lawrence asked.

"Not sure. Mr. DiNozzo asked Maggie to call and have us stand-by."

They all moved closer to the door as the argument inside the room continued.

"I am your father!"

"Yes, you are my father. But this company doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"Son, I know that your grandmother didn't want me to be a part of the company. She never liked me, thought I stole her daughter away from her. But now that you're in charge..."

"Now that I'm in charge, I intend to make sure that you NEVER get your greedy little hands anywhere near this company! I know why she didn't want you here, and I agree with her 100%. I promised her and myself that I would protect this company from you."

"You know that you can't run this company on your own. You don't have the smarts!"

"You may be right. I'm not as business-savvy as Michael, or Lawrence or Steven or Gabriella. I couldn't begin to do the job they do. That's why I plan to let them continue to run their own departments and why I have listened to them and to other members of the board about the best way to move this company forward. But one thing I am good at, Daddy Dearest, is being able to spot trouble and try to head it off. It's part and parcel of being a law enforcement officer, and that's something I am _damn_ good at. You are trouble with a capital "T". You're also seriously deranged if you think that I am willing to let you destroy everything my grandparents spent their whole lives building."

"I can help this company, make it better!"

"No, you can't. All you can do, all you know how to do, is destroy. You destroy everything you touch. Every company you've dealt with, every friend or business partner, even my mother, and my childhood. All destroyed by you. Well, you are not getting a chance to destroy SKI or what's left of my family. I will fight you with every breath in my body and every legal means at my disposal. Both from a business stance and law enforcement stance. I wonder, if I had someone really, really proficient at hacking, just what I'd find, huh, Dad?" Tony smiled as he saw his father pale. "And you know that I know how to find some really good hackers, don't you? Hell, I work with two of the best. And I have no doubt, that should I ask, they'd be more than happy to dig through your house of cards and expose every dirty little secret you have."

"I raised you better than this, son."

Tony looked at his father in disbelief. "You didn't raise me. Mom raised me, and after she was gone, the nannies did it. You didn't do shit to raise me."

Tony moved to the open doorway, slightly embarrassed when he noticed his cousins had seen and heard this whole thing. Oh, well, too late now. He gestured to Reggie and his team. "Reg, kindly escort Senior here to his car and follow him off the property. If he gives you any grief, put him in cuffs and call the police. He's been served with papers, so he knows that if he doesn't immediately leave, he'll be charged with trespassing and violation of a restraining order."

Reggie nodded, gesturing to Senior to precede him out of the room. Senior glared at his son for several long seconds, then turned. "You're making a mistake, Junior. Once I'm out this door, don't think you can come running to me for help when the company starts going down."

"Oh, don't worry, Dad, I haven't counted on your help since I was ten…too much a waste of my time." Tony got in a parting shot. He stood there, arms over his chest, watching until the elevator doors closed on his father and the security team. Then he let out a deep breath and sank into the nearest chair.

"You okay, Tony?" Maggie asked softly.

Tony smiled tiredly at the woman. "Yeah, Maggie. But I could use a couple of aspirin."

"Coming right up." She pulled open a drawer of the credenza behind Tony's chair, grabbed a bottle and shook out two pills. Grabbing Tony's water glass from his desk, she handed him both. Tony quickly downed the pills, then looked at the attorney.

"Carl, go ahead and get the paperwork filed showing the restraining and trespassing orders as served and get it over to the PD. I want everything handled showing that he knows about them."

"You got it, Tony."

"Will it be enough, Carl?" Tony asked. "He can't form some dummy company and start buying stock that way, can he?"

"If he does, he's in violation and can be charged. I added that part about third parties and brokers when you told me some of the past dealings he's had. In any case, we've put feelers out, so if he does try anything hinky, word will get back to us." Tony nodded, satisfied that he had done all he could. Carl left the room to get to the courthouse. Maggie followed, briefly stopping to let Tony know she'd bring in coffee, then closed the door behind her.

Tony then turned to his cousins. "Sorry about the delay. You all ready to start the meeting?" He got up and moved over to the conference table, the others following. But Michael didn't sit down. He just stood there, staring at Tony. The silence dragged on for several moments.

"I'm sorry," Michael blurted out quickly.

Tony looked at him quizzically. "About what?"

"About fighting you. About saying you shouldn't be CEO." Michael sighed heavily, then finally sat down. "It wasn't that I didn't think you could do the job, Tony. I know you can. I was afraid," he finally admitted. "Afraid that you'd let your father into the business, afraid that you'd let him take control."

Tony nodded, not really surprised that his cousin was worried about it. They had no idea how estranged Tony and Senior really were. So he decided to lay everything on the line. For better or worse, they were his cousins, his blood family. Maybe it was time to start letting them see him, really see Tony. So he prepared to tell them things he had never told anyone, ever. Even though he was pretty sure Gibbs knew.

"Look, Senior can seem charming, especially when he wants something. But I understand, better than anyone, how thin that charm is. I'm not blind to Senior's faults. On the contrary, I see through his schemes and manipulations better than he'd like. It's why I find it so easy seeing it in the criminals I arrest. I cut my teeth on watching my father manipulate everyone around him. I swore I'd never be that way. I hated having him for a father. I'd rather anyone be my father than him. He wasn't a father so much as a sperm donor. My childhood was not fun. It was downright hellish at times, especially after Mom died."

A short knock on the door was following by Maggie coming in, pushing a cart that held a coffee urn and cups, plus some pastries from a local bakery. Tony thanked her than told her to head on to lunch. He poured himself a cup of the strong brew and resettled into the chair at the head of the table, picking up the conversation.

"The only reason Senior kept custody of me, instead of abandoning me, was because of Pappi and Nana. I was his meal ticket to keep them paying to make sure I was cared for. I'm sure that during the years, he would hit them up for more and more money, using me as an excuse. 'Tony wants this, and I just don't have the money,' or 'Tony needs this and I'm a little strapped right now.' And it was all lies. He'd put that money in his pocket and then blow it. He sure as hell never used it for anything for me. I was kept clothed and fed and a roof over my head, and he hired someone else to handle my day-to-day care. Never any extras, never any affection. At least until I was old enough to be sent off to military school. I loved summers, because I got to spend time at Pappi and Nana's place. Senior didn't want to have to pay extra for someone to watch me full time when school was out. But I didn't care, because I was with Pappi and Nana, where I knew I was loved. And I got spoiled a little by them, yeah, but I never took that for granted. Because I knew, as soon as school started again, it would be back to the same crappy life with Senior."

He took another drink of coffee and a bite from a cheese danish. "At age twelve, Pappi and Nana had finally had enough. They refused to just give him the money without speaking to me. That's when he sent me off to military school. He couldn't count on getting extra money from them, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of handing over my care to them, either. Whether it was to punish them or punish me, maybe both, I don't know. He 'disowned' me but still kept control of every part of my life he could."

"How did you keep from getting sucked into his lifestyle, Tony?" Lawrence asked. "Growing up with him as your only example, how did you become the man you are, the one who protects people and brings justice?"

"Because he wasn't my only example. Infrequent as those visits to Pappi and Nana were, I saw what it was supposed to be like. Not just Pappi and Nana, but you guys, too. Your parents both encouraged and supported you. You all supported each other. Pappi and Nana supported everyone. It was enough to get me through the bad times and enough to show me that path that I _did_ want to take, instead of the path Senior was trying to lead me down."

Tony sighed. "Look, I didn't mean this to be a maudlin dissection of a crappy childhood." He turned to Michael. "I can't blame you for being afraid that Senior would somehow get his hooks into the company. But, Michael, please rest assured, I will fight him every step of the way to keep that from happening." Tony stared at his cousin, hoping that Michael would see his determination.

And it worked. Michael straightened in his chair, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled at Tony for the first time since the reading of the will, and held out his hand to Tony. "All right, then, Cousin. Then what say we get down to work? I know you have been talking to some of my people. What kind of changes are you thinking _we_ should be making?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: We have no idea if the computer stuff in this chapter is even possible, as we are not experts in that field. If this is not something that a techie could get a computer to do, we aren't going to change it-just suspend your reality for a moment and remember this is fiction. Thanks to all those who continue to read and enjoy this story. And many thanks to those who have been taking the time to review. _**

**_The next day, back in D.C_****. **

"I can't wait for DiNozzo to get back," Jethro complained to Ducky. "It's been like pulling teeth with those two. I'm not sure I'll survive much longer without shooting someone."

"How is Anthony doing?" the old Scotsman inquired with a grin.

Gibbs smiled. "When I talked to him last night, he seemed pretty sure that Michael and Gabriella were happy with the situation, finally. Apparently Michael was concerned that Tony was going to allow his father to get involved in the business. It's why he was fighting Tony for control. He wanted to be sure that Senior couldn't get a foot in the door."

"Surely, Anthony would not allow that!" Ducky exclaimed, knowing that the agent and his father did not have a good relationship.

"No. From what Lawrence told me, Senior showed up yesterday, assuming that his son would offer him a position on the board." Gibbs laughed, remembering the conversation with Tony's younger cousin. "It seems that Senior was quickly shown to the door, with copies of a restraining order and threats of arrest if he showed up again."

"Ah, good for Anthony."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, he told me that he knew his father would show up sooner or later, once he heard about Mariella's death. He had hoped to handle it quietly, but ended up having to have security escort him out. Michael and the others overheard the conversation and saw Senior being physically removed from the building." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "I guess Michael and Gabriella hadn't expected that and finally realized that Tony really was looking out for the company...and them, in the long run. They both apologized to Tony." He laughed. "Apparently, Michael even went so far as to apologize to his employees for acting like an ass during all of this. He actually catered lunch for his entire department as a 'thank you' for putting up with his crap and as an 'I'm sorry' for threatening their jobs if they talked to Tony."

"So, how long before Tony returns to NCIS?" Ducky asked, spooning sugar into his cup of tea.

"He's still trying to work out some stuff that will let him handle operations from here. He says that they've hired a Chief Operations Officer, someone who has been with the company for almost twenty years. He wanted to be sure the cousins were all on-board with who he chose and it seems like they all approve his choice. And his grandmother's lawyer will continue to keep a close watch on everything as well."

"Sounds like he has everything well in hand," Ducky remarked, handing Gibbs a Danish from a bag on his desk.

Taking a bite, Gibbs nodded. Swallowing, he added. "Yeah. He thinks he'll be able to handle everything by phone and email, only going back once a quarter for meetings."

"You sound happy with that prospect."

Gibbs smiled. "I miss him, Duck. And I need him here." He sighed. "He and I did talk seriously last night. I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with Tim and Ziva about the chain of command before he gets back. But I told Tony that he needs to step up as well. He can't let things slide anymore. If those two pull any shit, he's gonna need to call them on it. And write them formal reprimands, if necessary."

"How did he take that?"

"He hemmed and hawed a bit, but finally agreed that he was trying too hard to be their friend, and he needs to remind them that he's the Senior Field Agent and exactly what that means. I think now that he and I have cleared the air and he's sure I will always have his back, he'll be able to show that authority. I've learned from my own errors in this and assured him that I'll be stepping up, too, making sure that this bickering and in-fighting I've been unconsciously setting up will stop."

Ducky smiled, surprised at the ready admission. "To Anthony," he said, raising his cup of tea.

Gibbs raised his own cup of coffee. "To Tony, I can't wait until he's back here, to help me get this team back in line again!"

/

**_Friday morning, week before Labor Day_**

"Hey, boss. Have you got any plans for the holiday weekend?" McGee asked Gibbs hopefully. He glanced at Ziva, who was watching expectantly. The team was off for the entire holiday weekend. The junior agents were hoping they could wrangle an invitation to Gibb's house, as both were at loose ends.

"Yep," Gibbs answered absently, "Going out of town."

"Oh," McGee was crestfallen. "Heading to Stillwater to visit your dad?"

"Mmm," was Gibbs' answer, as he typed on his keyboard, finished the report, saving it and closing down his computer. "Going for coffee," he said, walking toward the elevator. Only once the doors were closed did Gibbs allow himself a small smile.

A few hours later, Ziva headed down to autopsy. Upon entering, she waited while Ducky and Jimmy were finishing up notes on their latest case for Balboa's team.

"Ahh, Ziva, my dear. What brings you down here? Do we have a case?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, Ducky. Umm, I was just wondering if you and Jimmy had plans for the weekend?"

"Breena and I are heading to a little cabin a friend owns," Jimmy said evenly, not even glancing her way. Ziva wasn't surprised at his demeanor. Jimmy was usually so friendly, but lately, he'd been very cool toward her. He never joked with her or Tim anymore.

"And I am heading out of town to visit an old work colleague. He's promised me some fine aged port to go with Sunday dinner."

"Oh, okay. Well, you both have a…a good weekend then."

"Oh, I'm most positive we will my dear." Ducky said, as he turned away to wash his hands. Once the doors to autopsy had closed behind her, Ducky and Jimmy shared a glance, slight smiles on both faces.

Meanwhile, Tim was venturing very timidly into Abby's lab. "Hey, Abby."

"What do you want?" the scientist asked him coldly. Tim sighed under his breath. In the past few weeks, Abby still hadn't forgiven him or Ziva. She only spoke to them when necessary and refused to let Tim into her lab to use any of her equipment unless directly asked by Gibbs. And even then, she refused to speak to Tim unless she had to.

"Well, are you going to answer? If not, get out of my lab."

"Um, do you have plans for the weekend?" Tim asked. "Because Ziva and I…" He broke off as Abby glared at him.

"You and Ziva, what…planning another 'team' get-together? Who are you going to leave out this time? Oh, that's right, Tony's still out of town, so great time to have another, right? Well, you and Ziva have a blast. I've got plans with a very special friend. Now, unless you have something related to a case, go away. I need to get this analysis done for Balboa so I can leave for the weekend." She turned back to her microscope, ignoring McGee, who finally gave up and left.

Back in the bullpen, Ziva and Tim both shook their heads at each other, indicating failure. They turned to their temporary teammate, Parker, who was at Tony's desk working on a report. "Hey, Parker," Tim asked, "do you have plans this weekend?"

Parker looked up at the two agents warily. For whatever reason, he just couldn't warm up to these two. McGee was okay at times, but other times, was just an all-around pain in the ass. And Ziva was a witch. Parker would be glad when DiNozzo got back, although he felt sorry for the man, having to deal with these two on a permanent basis. "Working," he said, returning his attention to his report.

"But we're off this weekend," Tim told the man.

"Yes, we are, McGee," Gibbs said, rounding the corner. "But Potter's wife went into labor early and gave birth this morning, so Potter is on paternity leave starting immediately, leaving Balboa's team one short. Since they're on rotation this weekend, Parker generously agreed to step in so they'd be at full strength."

Parker laughed, "Oh, believe me, Gibbs, it wasn't generosity. It was relief. I'm thankful to have an excuse requiring me to have to stay in D.C. this weekend!"

Gibbs stared at his temporary agent, then smirked. "In-laws?"

Parker rolled his eyes. "Hell, yes. They have a huge family get-together every Labor Day weekend. It's a family tradition. I love my wife, but I hate her family. Her parents are okay, I guess, but her brothers are friggin' morons. More than an hour with them and I just want to pull out my gun and start shooting."

Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement, then looked at his other agents that were just standing there. "Are you two going to finish your reports on the McKenzie case sometime today, or are you volunteering to work this weekend, too?" Both agents jumped and quickly headed to their desks.

**_Tuesday morning_**

McGee and Ziva met in the parking lot at work. Ziva noticed that McGee was looking very pale and tired. "McGee, are you alright?" she asked as they walked inside and toward the elevator.

"Yeah, it was just a really crappy weekend."

"Yes, mine, too. Having a long weekend is no fun when you do not have anything to do or anywhere to go. Other than dinner with you on Friday, I spent the entire weekend doing chores around my apartment and working out. What about you?"

"I spent the weekend trying to fix my computer system."

"What happened? Did it get baked?"

Tim looked confused for a moment, then shook his head. "I think you mean 'fried', Ziva."

"Yes, 'fried', thank you. So, did it?"

Both stopped in front of the elevator, only to glare at the 'Out of Order for Maintenance" sign posted on the doors. As they moved to the stairwell, Tim answered Ziva's question. "I wish it had been fried. This was worse. Somehow, somebody got into my system and released some kind of virus. And the most aggravating part is, I can't figure out how they did it. I spent all weekend trying to backtrack where the virus came from and how it got introduced and nothing. Complete mystery. And I couldn't stop it."

"So what did it do to your computer?" she asked.

"Animals. Cartoon animals. Cartoon animals dancing across my computer screen. Birds, squirrels, bears, rabbits! Some of them holding up signs…with my name on them! Signs telling me that I'm mean trying to delete them. That I 'shouldn't mess with Mother Nature'."

"I am sorry, McGee."

"I even tried to completely re-set and reboot everything, to no avail. When I would get it back up, the animals would return and snicker at me," he answered as they got to their floor and exited the stairwell. They were just about to round the corner, when they heard the joking and laughing from Balboa's team.

"Damn," they heard Balboa say, "the next time DiNozzo offers me the use of his cabin, I'm taking it. Look at that scenery." Tim and Ziva stopped short and looked at each other.

"Who's that older guy next to Gibbs and Abby?" one of Balboa's team asked.

"I think it's Gibbs' dad," Balboa answered. Tim and Ziva edged around the corner. From their position, they could see the large plasma screen in Balboa's area. On it was a picture of a log cabin, next to a lake. In the picture, they could see Gibbs, Jackson and Abby smiling for the camera.

"Man, I bet that lake it teeming with trout," Parker said.

"Oh, heck yeah," Balboa said. "Check this pic out!" He hit a button on the remote in his hand, and the picture flipped to one of Gibbs with his hand on Tony's shoulder, while Tony proudly held up a large fish that he'd apparently just caught. Both men were smiling widely. Another push of the button showed Palmer with his arms around his wife, causing more than one agent to whistle in appreciation, many not realizing what a beauty Jimmy's wife is. One even commented that Palmer was a lucky man. Another button push, and a picture of Gibbs, Tony, Jackson, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena all mugging for the camera popped onto the screen.

"Where did you get these pictures?" Parker asked Balboa. "I don't think I've ever seen Gibbs smile that much."

"Abby's been sending them to me all weekend."

Pulling back around the corner, Tim and Ziva looked at one another as they realized what this meant. Their team had gone to spend the weekend with Tony and hadn't invited them!

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Gibbs' voice startled both of them. They turned to find their boss behind them. "Being left out. It hurts, doesn't it? Especially when you find out about it after the fact."

"So, this was Tony getting back at us?" Ziva asked, miffed.

"Actually no," Gibbs said, glaring at her. "Tony wouldn't be that petty as to deliberately exclude his teammates." He smiled in satisfaction as both of the flinched from the condemnation in his eyes. "He asked me to pass along an invitation to all of you to come up for the weekend. But the rest of us decided we just wanted a _nice, quiet weekend_," he stressed, using the same words McGee had used after the July 4th barbeque. "So we told him you both had plans already. I didn't let him know until we were leaving last night that I purposely didn't pass the invite along to either of you."

Ziva couldn't hold the stare from the older man and lowered her eyes to the floor. Tim swallowed, disgusted with himself. He'd been more than a little hurt, knowing they'd been left out. It shamed him that he'd administered this same hurt to someone else. Especially someone who was supposed to be his friend.

Gibbs stared until he was sure he'd gotten his point across to both agents. "Now, there's been a slight change in plans this week. Parker is going to remain on Balboa's team to cover until Potter's replacement arrives next Monday. The director wants me to oversee marksmanship re-qualifications all week at FLETC , so that leaves the two of you at loose ends. Since you both are still too junior to handle cases on your own, Vance and I have decided to give you each a temporary duty assignment for the week, so he's waiting for you upstairs." Neither agent moved, so he said, "You waiting for an engraved invitation? Go!"

The both hurried upstairs to the director's office. Gibbs headed to his desk, catching Balboa's eyes, lifting his coffee cup and nodding at his counterpart in appreciation. Balboa smiled and returned the gesture with his own cup. Gibbs knew the timing of Balboa showing those pictures wasn't a coincidence. It was no secret how Tony was treated sometimes by his junior teammates. They did, after all, work in an open office area, so it wasn't difficult to overhear some conversations. Balboa knew and liked Tony, and was showing his support of Gibbs' SFA in his own very subtle manner.

As he sat down, Gibbs made a mental note to find out from Abby how the sabotage on McGee's home computer went. Still having a key to McGee's apartment allowed her to get in and upload the special program Lawrence had created just for McGee. According to Tony's cousin, it was guaranteed to drive a computer tech nuts trying to delete some kind of 'critter'. Gibbs didn't know how it worked, but Abby was grinning like mad when she discussed it with Lawrence over the phone last week. Gibbs could only assume that it would do what Lawrence said. If the dark circles under McGee's eyes were any indication, he must have been up all weekend trying to fix his computer.

It made him wonder what they had in mind for Ziva. He knew they planned to wait a few days before her payback began, not wanting either of them to realize that the 'problems' were connected. Gibbs was leaving that part of it up to Tony and Abby, with a bit of assistance from Lawrence.

Their temporary reassignments were Gibbs' and Vance's contributions to their punishments. Although Gibbs hadn't mentioned the off-duty stuff to Vance, since that really wasn't something the Director needed to be involved in, he had informed him of some of the work related issues. When Gibbs had informed the Director about some of the minor acts of insubordination that McGee and Ziva had been aiming at DiNozzo on the job, the two men had decided that rather than place formal reprimands in their files, the two junior agents really just needed to be taught a lesson about chain of command. The upcoming week would teach them that they really should appreciate the job they have and the teammates they have. By the end of the week, they would welcome becoming Tony's probies again.

It was convenient that the sniper instructor at FLETC had decided to take a few days off... at Gibbs' urging...and suggested that Gibbs...again at Gibbs' urging... replace him for the week. It was good to have friends who could assist him when he needed a favor.

/

Once they got to the Director's office, the secretary told Tim and Ziva to go on in, as he was expecting them. "Ah, Agents David and McGee. Did Gibbs explain what was happening?"

"Just that we were going to be given temporary assignments for the week, Sir," McGee answered.

"Yes. Since both your Lead Agent and Senior Field Agent will be unavailable, we can't have you working cold cases or going out into the field solo on cases. We had debated just loaning you to field teams for the week, but then I remembered that a couple of our department heads had been asking for some extra bodies to assist them in catching up on some work. So here are your assignments. You both are expected to report to your new assignments directly after leaving here."

He handed both agents their orders. They took them, and walked out of the office. Neither one looked at the paperwork until they were back in the hallway.

"Evidence Unit?" McGee exclaimed. "What am I supposed to do down there? I figured I'd be assigned to the Cyber Unit, since I've worked there before."

"Records Management?" Ziva was confused. "I know nothing about managing records. Why would the Director assign me this? I'm a field agent, not a clerk."

McGee sighed. He wasn't sure if this was more punishment from Gibbs, or not. He didn't think the Director would give duty assignments based on Gibbs' say-so, but he wasn't sure. He just knew this was going to be long, exhausting week.

He was right. Not even a full day into this assignment and Tim was sure they were being punished. He reported to the Evidence Unit, only to be told that he would be working on verifying inventory of evidence for upcoming cases. The task was dirty, sweaty and time-consuming and had done a number on the new suit he had worn to work. He was required to compare lists of the evidence logged in to what was actually in the corresponding boxes. If all was well, he could sign off on the paperwork. If it wasn't, he was required to make note and go look for the missing evidence or track down who signed it out last. Some of the boxes were dusty, as those cases had been awaiting trial for months.

Ziva's day wasn't going any better. She hated computer work on a good day, but this…this was ridiculous. She was given files from old cases, and told that the handwritten notes and reports needed to be transcribed and typed into their current computer program, so that all the reports could be accessed digitally. There wasn't any way for the pages to be scanned in and transcribed accurately, so it all needed to be done by hand. And the handwriting! She was convinced that some of the notes were written in some short of code or shorthand. She was getting a headache from trying to read the handwriting.

Some of these cases were more than a decade old! It didn't make sense why she was required to enter these cases that had already been successfully prosecuted. And the lighting in the office was dismal, at best. The records office, while it had several windows, they let in little light. Not like the wall of windows that they had in the MCRT bullpen. It was….depressing.

They met to compare notes later that afternoon. Ziva was fuming by this time. "I cannot believe we are having to do this," she exclaimed to McGee. "This is a complete waste of my time."

"I'm not any happier about it than you, Ziva. But the orders were from the Director, so we just have to deal with it. Luckily, it's only for one week. Actually, only four days, since it's a short work-week due to the holiday." Tim sipped from his water bottle, savoring the cool moisture, as he listened to Ziva continue to rant.

"I just know Tony is responsible for this! You would not believe how the women in this department go on about Tony. Saying how sweet and kind he is. It is nauseating. They are obviously easily duped by his flirtations."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Ziva, Tony hasn't even been here. How could he be responsible?"

"He must have whined to Gibbs and put Gibbs up to this."

"You really think anyone could 'put Gibbs up to' anything? Gibbs can't be manipulated. Face it, Gibbs is pissed at us and this is his punishment. And to be fair, the folks in the Evidence unit say the same thing about Tony, and they're not all women. The supervisor, Don, says Tony routinely comes down to help them out doing this same job when he's got free time. And Don says Tony usually has lunch sent down to the entire unit once a month, as a 'thank you' for the job they do or makes arrangements with the Director to take the whole unit out to lunch at a restaurant."

"Hmm. The ladies in Records said the same thing. One even said that Tony sent her a gift when her daughter was born. I thought they were lying. What should we do?" Ziva asked.

Tim went to refill his water bottle before heading back to the Evidence room. "Nothing_ to _do. Except go back to work and try to get through the week." He walked away, leaving Ziva alone. She sighed, then turned and slowly trudged back to the office she'd been relegated to for the week. She didn't notice the silver-haired man around the corner with the smirk on his face.

/

**_Two weeks later_**

Leon Vance was at his desk, dealing with the multitude of paperwork that came with his job as NCIS Director. He signed the bottom of the report he'd just finished reading, then tossed his pen down on the desk. Flexing his fingers, he idly wondered if you could develop carpal tunnel from signing too many reports.

He picked up the pen again just as his intercom buzzed.

"Yes, Charlotte," he said.

"Your ten o'clock appointment is here, Sir," his receptionist told him.

Leon glanced at the clock, not realizing he'd been working on the reports for over two hours. No wonder his hand hurt. He welcomed the distraction. "Show him in," he said, as he straightened up the paperwork on his desk. He was putting the last of the files into his desk drawer as the door open and Charlotte showed the man into the office, closing the door again on her way out.

"Director Vance," the man said, putting out his hand. "Jacob Raymond. Thank you for taking the time to see me on such short notice."

Vance shook the proffered hand as he sized the man up. He was tall, about thirty years old, but fit looking, the man had a full head of dark, almost black, hair and striking blue eyes, which showed an awareness and intelligence that was not unexpected, considering his line of work.

"Nice to meet you. Please, have a seat," he offered, gesturing to the conference table. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful, just black please," the man said as he set his briefcase on the table, unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down in a chair.

A few minutes later, pleasantries taken care of, the two men got down to discussing the reason for this visit. Vance was intrigued with what the man and his company were offering. It seemed that the company had developed some state-of-the-art computer programs that were designed to assist law enforcement agencies, and they wanted NCIS to be their test agency. They had worked with NCIS before, as well as the FBI. The company had already been vetted by the Department of Defense.

As Raymond was explaining everything that the program was designed to do, Vance sat back, his mind working, deciding which of his agents would be best to take on the testing. Cyber-crimes for sure, but he thought that, considering what they were indicating the programs could do, he would have a couple of the field agents in on the tests as well.

He knew that Tim McGee would jump at the chance to take the programs through their paces, and he thought Agent Heather Baxter would also be a good one to give it a good test as she was a whiz on the computer or with anything technical, actually.

He and Raymond discussed getting all the parties together in a week, so that Raymond and his people could go over the programs with his agents. An hour later, Raymond left, satisfied that NCIS would be a great test for what his company had been working on.

As Raymond was leaving, escorted by one of the security guards, as per policy, he noticed Gibbs standing near a group of desks at the bottom of the staircase. He nodded to the man, recognizing him from the funeral as Tony's friend. As the security guard pushed the button to call the car, Raymond could overhear the conversation taking place behind him.

"David, what is this?" Gibbs asked his agent, holding up a file.

"It is my report. Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"Well, it's hard to tell, seeing how it's in Arabic. Want to try re-doing it, in English this time?" Gibbs handed the folder back to her.

"What?" Ziva looked in the folder, looking at the papers with a confused expression. "I do not understand. I must have printed out the wrong thing. I am sorry, Gibbs. I will print the report out again right now." She hurried back to her desk, bringing up the report and hitting the 'print' button. She went over to the printer and grabbed the papers, her eyes widening at the pages.

The pages were taken out of her hand by Gibbs, who glanced at them in irritation. "Are you expecting me to understand this any more than I could the first set? This looks like it's in German."

"It is German. I don't understand, I printed out my report." She grabbed the papers back and read what was written. Her confusion only heightened. "This is my report. But how did it get translated into German?" She went back to her desk and read the first set of papers. "This is also my report, but in Arabic. What is going on?"

Gibbs grabbed both reports out of her hand and took them to the shredder against the wall. "Fix it. I need your report, and I need it in English. Have it on my desk when I get back. I'm going for coffee." Gibbs walked away, leaving Ziva behind to try to figure out what was wrong. She tried to print out the report for a third time. Going to the printer, she picked up the papers. This time, her report had printed out in French. She couldn't figure out what was going on. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed McGee.

"Where are you? I need your help, urgently."

Meanwhile, Gibbs arrived at the elevator just as it dinged and the doors open. He stepped in along with Jacob Raymond, letting the guard know that he would escort the man out of the building. Once the doors closed, Gibbs turned to Raymond. "You work with Lawrence, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Jacob Raymond, SKI. You're Tony's friend, right?"

"Yeah, Jethro Gibbs." The two men shook hands. "I gotta say, that Lawrence is an evil man. He's had my computer tech running around in circles the last couple of weeks. I haven't had this much entertainment in ages." Gibbs was chuckling.

Jacob could believe it, knowing how warped Lawrence's sense of humor was. "Was the issue I overheard with the foreign language report part of it?"

"Oh, no, no. What you overheard is most likely the beginning of Ziva's little computer problems. Also compliments of Lawrence. No, McGee's home computer ended up getting infected with little cartoon critters dancing across his screen, heckling him."

"Oh, don't tell me. Birds and squirrels calling him a big meany, snickering when he turns the computer back on, and saying how it's not very nice trying to delete them?"

Gibbs stared at Jacob, them grinned. "I take it Lawrence had used this particular program before," he asked as the elevator arrived at the ground floor. Both men got off, continuing their discussion.

"Oh, yeah. Lawrence created that little gem to get back at a computer science teacher we had at MIT. Guy was a prick. Thought he was the be-all and end-all of all things computer. But the genius never could figure out how to stop Lawrence's critters. We finally drove him into early retirement." Both men were laughing out loud as they continued walking. Several NCIS employees stopped to stare at the uncharacteristic site of a laughing Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!

/

Jethro returned to the office thirty minutes later to find a flustered McGee and a very angry Ziva David. It seemed that the little 'hiccup' in Ziva's computer was eluding any fix that McGee was attempting. Gibbs put on his serious face and strode toward his desk.

"You got that report yet, David?" he growled.

"Ah, no, Gibbs. Not yet. It seems that a virus must have gotten into my computer somehow. I have tried to print out my report several times, but every time I do, it prints out in a different language."

"What's the problem, McGee?" Gibbs asked the junior agent.

Tim shook his head. "I haven't been able to figure it out, Boss." He turned to his teammate. "Ziva, I need to determine if the virus is just on your computer. Log on at Tony's desk, see if it'll print correctly from there."

As the former Mossad officer stalked over to the other desk, Ducky wandered into the bullpen, carrying a report for Gibbs on a cold case that the Senior Agent had asked him to look over. He was going over the results with Jethro when a loud curse was heard.

They turned to see Ziva stomping back over to McGee, ripping up several pages as she did. "McGee, fix this! I do not even know what language this one is!" she exclaimed loudly, waving the pages around, torn strips of paper flying from her hands and drifting to the floor.

Ducky reached down and grabbed one of the ripped sheets. "Well, I say. I haven't seen this language in years."

Ziva spun around. "You know this language!?" she asked, suddenly suspicious, than shaking her head at the brief thought that had flitted through her head that the affable doctor was somehow involved in what had been happening that morning.

"Yes, my dear. It is a language that is used in a region of the southern Amazon area." He smiled softly. "I remember it well. I was doing research into the medicinal uses of certain herbs by a pygmy tribe in the area. I learned this language well during the six months I spent with the tribe. It wasn't until I returned to university that I discovered that the language was actually more well-known than I had first realized. Language has always intrigued me and this one is quite beautiful when spoken."

He then proceeded to speak several sentences off the torn sheet in his hand. "This sounds like a case report," he remarked, innocently.

Ziva frowned. "It is! I have been trying to print out my report for our latest case all morning. Every time I print it, it comes out in a different language!" Her frustration was obvious and Gibbs struggled not to laugh out loud. He hadn't known it was even possible to do something like this, but it was ingenious.

Ziva David, who constantly lorded it over others just how many languages she could speak, was having issues with languages. He coughed to cover up the laugh that tried to escape. He needed to call Lawrence. The man was a genius!

He also needed to get together with Abby. She'd told him earlier that she had video from a camera she'd set up in McGee's apartment to get his reaction to his computer problems. He wanted her to pull the video from the bullpen during Ziva's meltdown as well. Tony would surely find it very amusing.

/

**_One Week later _**

Gibbs walked around the corner, but stopped upon hearing the raised voices coming from his team's area.

"...isn't what I said, Ziva. This isn't a religious fanatic!"

"How do you know, McGee? This man is a Muslim..."

"That doesn't mean he's a terrorist!"

"In Israel..."

"We aren't in Israel! Not every crime is based on religion or ideology!"

"I know that, I'm just saying it is something we need to explore!"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, glancing forlornly into his nearly empty cup of coffee. He was tempted to just turn around and head right back to the coffee shop for a refill.

"Go ahead, Boss. I'll handle this."

He spun around and grinned. "DiNozzo! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back early?" Gibbs uncharacteristically hugged the younger man.

"What?! And forego that greeting." He laughed as he returned the unexpected hug. "Go on," he said. "Grab a fresh cup."

"Oh, no, I want to watch this. I'll just wait here."

Tony grinned and slowly crept up on the bickering duo. When Parker started to open his mouth, Tony waved his hand to keep him quiet, and seeing Gibbs smiling behind the man, Parker settled back in his seat to observe. The young agent had been through the ringer since he'd joined the MCRT and would be glad to see the back end of McGee and David, since both of them had given him nothing but grief since he'd joined this team. He was glad it was just a temporary assignment.

He had initially been leery of joining the team and working with the famed Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And in the beginning Gibbs had been as snarly and gruff as Parker had been led to believe he would be. But ever since he'd returned from leave, Gibbs seemed to take him under his wing, more often than not keeping him close, and partnering McGee and David together. And for that, Parker was grateful, as the more time he spent with the two agents, the less he liked them. He would be glad when he could finally get his permanent assignment.

This face-off between the two was just the latest in an ever-increasing number of arguments over how to handle their investigations. Gibbs would often ignore them, until he finally got fed up and either told them both to shut up, or walked out for another cup of the strong black coffee to feed his obvious caffeine addiction. Sometimes the loud discussions would actually benefit a case, sparking something in Gibbs' mind that he would have them follow up on. More often than not, however, it would just lead to headaches for everyone in listening distance.

Today, it seemed, would be a day to drag out the extra-large bottle of pain reliever.

McGee and Ziva were nose to nose in the middle of the bullpen, both of them waving their arms around, trying to get their point across, neither paying attention to their surroundings. Tony leaned against his desk and folded his arms, shaking his head in dismay and looking at the young agent that was sitting behind his desk.

"How long have they been arguing?" he asked.

"Ah, about twenty minutes, sir."

"Not sir. Tony DiNozzo, nice to meet you," he said, putting out his hand. Parker smiled and shook his hand.

"Jack Parker. I've heard a lot about you," Parker informed him.

DiNozzo laughed. "Oh, I can imagine."

"And, can I just say, I am very glad that you're back!" Parker said, gaining a wider grin from DiNozzo, but before he could reply, the shrill voice of their female team member interrupted.

"Well, it is nice of you to finally show up!" Ziva snarled. "We have been doing your work for over a month!" She had finally noticed that Tony was in the room and turned her ire his way.

Tony feigned shock, placing a palm against his chest. "Really? You've been doing all my work? Seems to me, before I left, you two seemed to think I didn't do any work, that I wasn't necessary to the team. I remember both of you mentioning that you could do quite well without me."

"We have been doing very well without you," she replied, smirking.

"So, then what's the problem with how long I was gone? It shouldn't matter, if you've been handling everything so well," he remarked sarcastically.

Ziva, obviously not noticing Gibbs standing behind the partition next to her desk, continued her tirade. "Gibbs has been a bear! He has been head-slapping us!" she exclaimed. "Because you weren't here to take out his anger on, he has turned that anger to us. We don't deserve it!"

The implication, that Tony _did_ deserve Gibbs' anger, was not lost on DiNozzo. Nor was it lost on Gibbs, judging by the frown that appeared on his face.

Tony got a quizzical look on his face. "I'm afraid I don't understand. I was gone, which apparently was a good thing, as I really wasn't needed here anyway—according to you. You and McGee were doing a stellar job closing every case in record time. I assume you didn't need Gibbs' assistance either, since you are such super agents. Soooo, since you are so good at your jobs, I don't understand what the problem is. Why does it matter how long I was gone, if you didn't really need me here to assist with the cases?"

The smile returned to Gibbs' face, as he knew that DiNozzo had backed Ziva into a corner. She couldn't very well insist that Tony wasn't needed on the team, basically contributed nothing, and yet still complain that she and McGee had been left to handle all his work while he was gone. From the look on her face, it appeared that Ziva had come to the same conclusion.

"I…Gibbs had us doing all the paperwork," she said, indignantly, placing her hands on her hips.

"And…?"

"And…and…" she couldn't seem to come up with a good argument.

McGee, his argument with Ziva apparently forgotten, moved up next to her. "And we've been having to do all the SFA paperwork, Tony. The requisition forms and all the filing. It's clerical work."

"Ah, I get it." Tony smiled and glanced over their shoulders. "Boss, you should be ashamed of yourself, making these super-duper agents extraordinaire do menial paperwork." McGee and Ziva both spun around, chagrined to see their boss standing behind them. McGee's face turned red as a beet and Ziva appeared to get even angrier at not realizing that the former Marine was in the room. "God forbid, they get a paper cut!"

Gibbs just shrugged, so Tony turned back to the two junior agents. "Tell me, McGee, one day, do you plan on working toward promotion? Become a Senior Field Agent? Maybe a team leader sometime in the future?"

"Of course."

DiNozzo nodded. "And, once you get to those lofty positions, do you plan to make sure that your team is supplied with the equipment it needs to do their job? Pens, paper…bullets, Kevlar vests?"

"Tony…" McGee sighed, knowing exactly where DiNozzo was going with his questions.

DiNozzo raised a finger, shaking it back and forth. "Ah, ah, ah, Agent McGee. It's a legitimate question. Because, you see—all that 'clerical work' is necessary for the team to be able to function. It's what keeps the truck supplied with all the evidence collecting paraphernalia. It's what keeps the truck full of gas. It's how we provide you both with your protective gear, your weapons…and the bullets to put in those weapons. And…it's a major part of the SFA's job to be sure that the equipment is there when it's needed. Do you really want to depend on a clerk who has no field experience to know exactly what a field agent needs? And I mean no disrespect to any of our clerical personnel here, they are some of the best in any federal agency. But, keeping the team supplied is not in their job description. It _is_ in the job description for the Senior Field Agent, so if you, either of you, aspire to move up the promotional ladder, you damn well better make yourselves familiar with just what that job entails."

Gibbs moved forward, tossing his empty coffee cup into the trash can beside Ziva's desk. "I agree. In fact, I think the two of you should take on all that mundane paperwork from now on. It will free DiNozzo up to take over more of the Team Leader duties, since eventually, when I'm finally forced to retire, I fully expect to turn this team over to him."

Ziva and McGee were not the only ones surprised by that statement. DiNozzo's eyes widened at the simple declaration. Gibbs should his head in mild exasperation at his SFA. "What?" he asked. "Did you really think I kept you around just to head slap? I told your father once that you were the best young agent I've ever trained. Who else would I pass the baton to, but the best?"

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs grunted. "Now, get to work! McGee, bring DiNozzo up to speed on our case. I'm going for coffee."

He smiled to himself at the look of disbelief on the faces of both McGee and David. They were finally realizing that Tony DiNozzo was not just their Senior Field Agent, but might eventually be their boss. They had a small taste of DiNozzo as Team Leader when Gibbs had been in Mexico, but next time, it would be for good. So they would either need to learn to live with it or move on. And while he'd like to keep this team intact until the day he retired for good, he wouldn't hold them back if they wanted to move on. And that included DiNozzo, if the young Italian decided he wanted to lead a team before Gibbs retired.

But until then, he was still the boss and he would run them ragged to get a case solved.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Six months later _**

"Agent McGee assures me that one of your programs has been instrumental in helping to solve no less than five cases. And Agent Baxter, who has been working some of our cold cases, is so highly impressed with what she's been able to do, that she's asking to be left on the cold case squad."

"Excellent!" Jacob Raymond exclaimed. "And the other program?"

"We actually gave the other program to our records department, since they deal with our older reports. The records manager is impressed with how quickly they have been able to download all of the archived, handwritten reports. In the past, they've had to enter the reports item by item, and type up all of the summaries. They're very impressed that your programs have been so accurate in transcribing the hand written reports to digital just by scanning them."

"I'm glad it's working out so well." The two men entered the bullpen area, where McGee and Ziva were finishing up paperwork, while Gibbs and DiNozzo were in autopsy speaking to Ducky about their latest victim.

"Agent McGee," Vance called out.

"Director, Mr. Raymond!" Tim stood up and shook hands with the Tech company representative. "Am I glad to see you! I have some ideas about how to improve your program."

In his excitement, McGee didn't realize how that simple statement might sound, but Raymond took no offense. In fact, he was as excited as the young agent. This was why they had decided to bring their program to this office. They wanted the feedback and input of the people who would use the program and were anxious to see what worked as well as what didn't. Although they had originally planned for this program to be mostly a way to assist the records management side of law enforcement, speaking to those familiar with how the field units worked, they added some things that would benefit officers in the middle of an active investigation.

"I look forward to sitting down with you and the other agents and brainstorming improvements," Raymond assured him. "Director Vance said that you and Agent Baxter have some good ideas and I can't wait to hear them." McGee grinned at Vance, who stood watching like a proud papa.

"I've already spoken to SecNav," Vance said. "He's impressed as well, and wanted to see if we could work out a deal to have this program installed in all of our stateside offices, and then later begin to incorporate our overseas offices as well. We're hoping your company can give us a good deal."

"Well, I'll have to take that up with my boss, see what he thinks, see what kind of discount we can provide. But I think we can work something out, seeing how well the tests have been going." Raymond turned to smile at the two men coming up the hall from the back elevator. "What do you think, Boss? Can we make a deal with the good Director?"

Everyone looked at Gibbs, who just shook his head and turned to the man beside him. "Not me, boss; this boss," he said, pointing to his Senior Field Agent.

DiNozzo grinned. "Jake! So, things are working out then?"

"Going great. Agent McGee and Agent Baxter apparently have come up with some ideas for improvements."

"Didn't I tell you McGee was a whiz kid!?"

"Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony had to fight not to laugh out loud at the look of confusion on Vance's face, but lost it completely at the guppy-like opening and closing of McGee's mouth. He didn't miss the chuckle from Gibbs either.

"Sorry, Director. Jake here works for my family's company."

"Is there some reason I wasn't told this from the beginning?" Vance asked, angry at what he thought was a slight against him.

Tony sobered. "Because I wanted you and McGee to give this program a fair shake, and not dismiss it because I was involved," he replied, honestly. "I knew that if either of you were made aware that my family's company was the one involved that you'd either refuse outright to have anything to do with it, or not give it a fair test."

Somewhat embarrassed to realize that DiNozzo was right in his assessment, Vance just nodded.

"Tony…" McGee stammered. "Your…your family?"

"Yes, McGee. SKI, which stands for Spinelli-Kensington Incorporated, is a family owned company. My maternal grandfather, Ernesto Spinelli, started the company, with his wife, the former Mariella Kensington, in 1952 as a small clothing store in New York, later branching out into electronics and other things, until it grew into the conglomerate it is today with their hard work and perseverance. When my Grandmother died, I became President and CEO of the company. Jacob is the son of my COO, that's Chief Operating Officer," he explained. "Jake's father oversees all of the sections of the company, but Jake is one of the brains of our Technology division, along with my cousin, Lawrence. They and their people develop new programs and software and then bring the information to me. Together we decide where best to test the products."

"But, I thought your mom's last name was Paddington." McGee said. "That uncle of yours who died, when you thought you were getting that inheritance, wasn't his name Paddington? And you said it was your mother's family." McGee was obviously confused.

"Uncle Clive was actually a grand-uncle. He was the husband of my mother's aunt." When McGee still looked like he didn't understand, Tony explained. "My grandmother is Mariella Kensington. Her sister was Arabella Kensington. Arabella married Clive Paddington. So Clive was my mother's uncle, making him my grand-uncle." When it still didn't look like McGee got, Tony just shook his head. "Never mind. Just know that Clive was related by marriage, not by blood."

"Wait, SKI?" Vance questioned, getting back to the earlier conversation. "The new lab equipment… that was yours?"

"Yes," Tony replied proudly. "During one of our quarterly meetings a couple years ago, Jake and Lawrence were brainstorming some new ideas that they wanted to work on. I happened to make a comment about something Abby had mentioned in passing one day. The brainiac here," he said pointing at Jake, "and his team, took my one comment and ran with it. A year later, they had a new machine that does a better job analyzing fibers."

Vance shook his head, understanding now why NCIS had gotten such a good deal on the new lab equipment. Abby Scuito had been ecstatic when the machine had been wheeled into her lab.

Ziva stalked over to her partner, got close enough to make him take a step back. "Why were we never told of this?" she demanded.

Before Tony could say anything, Gibbs stepped between him and Ziva. "Because it was none of your business, Agent David."

She immediately backed a step away, but still questioned her partner. "I just do not understand," she stated. "This company, it is big, yes?"

Jake answered her question. "It's a multi-billion dollar company, yes."

"Why do you still work as an agent, when you can…what is the word… it means be around important people…"

"Hobnob…" Tony supplied.

"Yes! That!" she gestured wildly with her hands. "Isn't that what you have always wanted?! To hobnob with rich people?"

Jake Raymond couldn't resist laughing at the question. When DiNozzo glared at him, he had to force himself to stop. "Sorry, Tony. I was just remembering the Milan show last month."

"Is that the one where you actually met the real Brad Pitt and his wife?" Gibbs asked, leaning against his desk.

"That would be the one. Oh, by the way, Doctor Brad Pitt is actually having dinner with the actor Brad Pitt…and his lovely wife. Actor Brad is intrigued by some of the work that Dr. Brad is doing with lung diseases. He and his wife want to help finance his research, hoping it will assist with some of the charities they work with. "

"You know Brad Pitt and you never introduced us?" Ziva asked, incredulous. Brad Pitt was one of her favorite actors.

Tony grinned. "If I'd known you wanted to meet my doctor…" He just chuckled when Ziva slapped him on the arm.

"Not the doctor," she snarled. "The actor!"

"I've met him twice. Once, in Milan last month. I don't 'know' him. I'm really not actually a big fan of him or his wife. But they happened to be attending a fashion show, where my cousin was showing her newest collection. We shared a table at the dinner following the show. So I introduced myself. I happened to mention Dr. Brad and how I met him. They were both intrigued that I had survived the plague. So I mentioned Dr. Brad's research and they asked if they could meet him. They flew into D.C. last week for some shindig at the White House. The good doctor and I met them for drinks before they went to meet the President and they made arrangements to meet again for dinner and talk financing. Dr. Brad is totally excited. As is Nurse Emma, who will be his guest at the dinner."

"Why do you still work here?" McGee blurted out. "You're rich!"

"So were you….best-selling author, Thom E. Gemcity."

McGee blushed, embarrassed, as he remembered Tony trying to give him some investment tips. But McGee had brushed him off, thinking that the investment firm he'd hired knew more than Tony. Tim had lost nearly everything when the stock market crashed. He tried to remember if one of the stocks Tony suggested he buy was for his family's company.

"To answer your question, I still work here, because I like my job. And I'm good at it. It shouldn't matter what's in my bank account. It doesn't affect what I do out in the field. And just so you know, I haven't ever touched any of my family's money, except for a small trust fund my mother left me when she died. Until my Grandmother died recently, my connection to the company was small."

"Hardly," Jake interjected.

"You know what I mean, Jake," he said, before turning his attention back to McGee. "I really didn't have much to do with the day-to-day running of the business until my Grandfather got sick. Then I started going to the quarterly meetings on a regular basis. Until then, I only went once a year. But I've always known that they wanted me to take over, eventually, as I'm the oldest grandchild, and both my mother and her brother are deceased. But our Grandparents never pushed us. On the contrary, they supported all of us. I just happened to be the only one who took a different path," he finished, with a smile.

"Will you be staying here, now that your Grandmother is dead?" Ziva asked.

Tony glanced over at Gibbs, who decided to answer that question himself. "DiNozzo will be here until I retire, if that's what he wants. At which time he will take over this team. If anyone has a problem with that, you better speak up now."

He couldn't help the grin as Tony mumbled quietly, "or forever hold your peace." He gave the younger man a light tap on the back of his head, which caused DiNozzo to burst out in laughter. Since none of the others had heard the whispered remark, they all looked like they were wondering if the two men had both lost their minds.

Ziva, not in the mood to be so easily dismissed, glared at Tony. "Why were we not told of this connection?"

DiNozzo frowned. He was fed up with her need to know everything about his life, and the life of everyone else on the team. "What's the matter, Ziva? Are you pissed because I didn't tell you...or because you didn't find the connection when you put together your dossier for Ari?"

The question took her by surprise. And she could admit to herself that he was right. She was angry that she hadn't learned of this connection during her research, but she also felt that it was information that he should have divulged to his team. Although it appeared that Gibbs had known about it.

She realized that everyone was waiting for her answer. "I...I thought we were friends," she replied, lamely. "I would think this would be something you would tell your friends."

"The only people here who knew about the connection were Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. Abby found out, because she called while I was on leave and came up for a visit. She cared enough to keep in contact with me. And Gibbs only found out just before my Grandmother died when he came to New York to give me some support during her last days and in the upheaval following her death."

"Upheaval?" Vance questioned.

Tony moved to sit beside Gibbs, wrapping his hands around the edge of Gibbs' desk. "The company is divided into four main departments. Each of my four cousins is the head of one of the departments. There was a bit of ...resentment...that my Grandmother named me as CEO and President of the company. It took a bit of discussion and compromise to get things ironed out."

"This was why you took a leave of absence," Vance stated, everything finally making sense to him now.

"Yes. I was able to get back to New York and spend a few days with my Grandmother before she died. Then I stayed to work out some things with the family and the company that allowed me to still work here and handle my duties with the company from a distance. I would like to continue as a field agent as long as I can. Jake's father is handling the day-to-day issues in my stead, but keeps me informed of everything that is going on."

"Tony's doing a great job as the new CEO. Things are running smoother than they have in years," Jake remarked.

"Thanks to your dad," Tony said, then explained to the others. "He's been with the company for years, and has been dealing with most of the issues anyway since my Grandfather died, and took over even more when my Grandmother became ill. We've just made his position official and given him the promotion and salary he should have had since my Grandfather died."

"And he's thrilled," Jake told him. "He loves working for SKI. It's become kind of our family tradition as well. Two of my brothers also work there."

"How did Ducky find out?" a curious McGee asked.

"Quite by accident, I assure you," Ducky said as he joined the group. "I was speaking to an old friend, who happened to be Mariella Spinelli's physician. He mentioned that Mariella's grandson, Anthony DiNozzo, had arrived to attend her in her last days and he seemed quite impressed with the young man." Ducky turned a proud gaze toward Tony, who blushed slightly at the comment. "He mentioned having attended the birth of Anthony's cousins."

"Small world," Vance declared. "Well, I need to get back to business. Mr. Raymond, whenever you want to set up a time to discuss some options, let me know. We'd be happy to take this program agency-wide. And I'd be interested in seeing what else you have in the works that might benefit NCIS. Now that we have an 'in', I'd be a fool not to take advantage," he concluded with a grin at DiNozzo, who returned his grin. Vance shook hands with Raymond and headed up the stairs to his office.

"So, McGee, you think you and Agent Baxter can find some time to sit down with Jake and tweak the program?" Tony asked.

McGee was nodding before Tony even finished the question. "I'd love to."

"Why don't you and Jake go find Baxter and get some time worked out to get together," Gibbs suggested. "I'm sure the Director will allow you the time away from the office to deal with it, especially if it'll make our investigations more efficient...and make him look good."

Jake and Tony exchanged a manly hug, then McGee and the computer programmer headed out to find Heather Baxter. Ducky chatted for a few more minutes, then said his goodbyes as he returned to autopsy, leaving the other three agents in the bullpen.

A comfortable quiet settled across the bullpen as Tony and Gibbs each moved to their own chairs and began working on paperwork that had been delayed due to some high priority cases recently. Ziva watched them for several minutes before she approached DiNozzo's desk. Gibbs watched her out of the corner of his eye. He'd known that the former Mossad agent hadn't been satisfied with the non-response she'd gotten to her questions and would press the issue with Tony.

She stood in front of DiNozzo's desk for a full minute, quietly fuming when he never looked up at him. Finally, she leaned forward and reached out a finger toward the 'escape' button on his keyboard. Just before she hit the button, he moved the keyboard out of her reach and onto his lap. Without looking up, he finished the report and hit enter, then printed off the report. As he set the keyboard back on to his desk, he lifted his gaze to her face.

"You try that again, Agent David, and you'll be doing all of my paperwork for a month," he said.

"You don't have that authority," she sneered.

"Yes, he does," Gibbs informed her, much to her chagrin.

"I was only trying to get your attention," she insisted.

"Really? By attempting to ruin my paperwork? Not a very nice way to get someone's attention. Next time, how about using the tried-and-true, clearing of one's throat...or possibly, 'excuse me, Agent DiNozzo, I have a question'. Either of the above would be effective and much less apt to draw my ire."

A chuckle from Gibbs' direction caused DiNozzo to smile, and David to frown. She wasn't used to Gibbs' enjoyment of Tony chastising her. And she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Ever since Tony had taken his long leave, it seemed like he and Gibbs had altered their relationship. She always thought that she was closer with the former Marine, due to their secret regarding the death of her half-brother, Ari. Now, she wasn't so sure. Especially knowing that they had both been keeping secrets from her.

And if she was truthful with herself, Tony had been right. She was angry that she had not discovered his connection to such a large global company when she compiled the dossier on him for Ari. She was also angry that Gibbs didn't seem to be upset that he also had not been privy to the information. She thought Gibbs would have been furious when he found out Tony had been keeping such a big a secret from him.

It was throwing off the perspective she had on both men. She thought she knew everything about them after working alongside each of them for so many years. She felt off-kilter that these two men weren't acting like they always had, and she wondered what else she might have missed about them. And discovering that Tony was the head of such a large company, had such wealth at his disposal, put him in an entirely new light. She had always thought him to be crass, boring and self-centered. But...

"Ziva!"

She flinched, her thoughts disrupted by the sharp voice. She blinked and looked at DiNozzo.

"Was there something that you wanted?" Tony asked.

"Ah, no...no, I ...I was just curious to know..."

"To know ...?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

She glared at him. "What other secrets are you keeping, Tony? What else haven't you told us?"

DiNozzo grinned. "Oh, there's a lot about me that you don't know, Ziva. As I'm sure you have many, many secrets as well. But as much as you think you are entitled to know everything about me…you're wrong. We all have our secrets. As long as keeping them doesn't adversely affect our working together, there's no harm in that."

"But your secret did affect us!" she declared.

"In what way?" he asked, glancing over at Gibbs, who just shrugged, then put his pen down and paid more attention to what she was saying.

"We had to work with another agent. And Gibbs left for over a week to hold your hand!" she said spitefully.

Tony raised his hand to halt Gibbs' who had started to rise from his chair to intervene. "First of all, you having to work with another agent shouldn't have been a hardship. You need to be able to work with any agent or any team in NCIS. Secondly, Gibbs didn't 'hold my hand'. He was there to support me, just like he was for you when your father died. And like he's been there for all of us at one time or another. It's part of being team-leader. And more importantly, it's a huge part of being a good friend."

"Just like you were all there for me, as much as I'd let you be, when Jenny Shepard and Mike Franks died," Gibbs added, standing up and moving next to the Israeli woman. "We're all family, Ziva. It's what family does."

"Family doesn't keep secrets from each other," she insisted.

"Sure they do," Gibbs said. "Like Tony said. We all have secrets. It's not a crime. You kept secret the true nature of your mission when we first met you. You also kept secret your relationship with that CIA guy, because it wasn't any of our business at the time. We all have secrets. I trust each of you to tell me if those secrets begin to interfere with the job, or if I can help in any way. Remember what happened with Michael Rivkin? That was a secret, kept by you, that in the end hurt both Tony and you."

After a long moment, she looked up. "It really doesn't bother you that he kept this information from us?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't bother me. In fact, I'm relieved."

"Relieved?" she questioned.

"Relieved. Now, when IA bugs me about Tony's expensive tastes in vehicles and clothing, I just tell them he has a second job that pays him very well," he smirked.

Ziva and Tony both grinned, then began to laugh. The laughter echoed around the room as Gibbs, the grin still plastered to his face, headed for the elevator, calling behind him, "Going for coffee." As he stepped into the elevator and turned to face front, he was pleased to hear Ziva joking with Tony that she expected a much more expensive Hanukkah gift that year, considering Tony's newly discovered wealth.


	10. Epilogue

**_The Following Summer_**

Jethro and Tony were just pulling dinner from the oven as Ducky and Jimmy came thru the door, calling out hellos as they closed it behind them and joined the two men in kitchen. Palmer was helping to set the table as the rest of the team arrived. A few minutes later, Abby, Tim and Ziva arrived. Once everyone was seated, the serving dishes made the rounds and everyone dug in to the delicious food. Conversation was light as they ate, laughter in abundance. It was a nice friendly evening for them all.

After everyone had their fill, Abby, with help from Ziva and Tim, cleared the table, put the leftovers away and finished the dishes, while the others headed into the living with cups of coffee, or tea in Ducky's case.

"That's was a wonderful dinner, Jethro," Ducky remarked, patting his stomach.

"Thank DiNozzo, he did most of the cooking. And I agree, it was fantastic, Tony."

DiNozzo grinned, accepting compliments from everyone, as the others joined them in the living room.

"This was nice," Abby said. "We need to do this more often!"

"Yes, I am enjoying myself as well," Ziva offered.

"Oh my god, I think I ate too much!" McGee declared, dropping onto the sofa next to Abby.

A few minutes later, while the rest were engaged in conversation about Abby's latest bowling match with her friends from the convent, Tony snuck off to the guest room upstairs. When he returned he was carrying several packages, which he set down on the coffee table. Before the others could ask him what was going on, he left again, only to return with two more, larger wrapped boxes. He set those next to the others and grinned as everyone turned to look at him.

Gibbs knew what was coming. Tony had given him his gifts earlier, before the others had arrived. When Gibbs opened them, he was grateful that they'd been given in private, as they'd been emotional gifts. Not so much the gifts themselves, but the memories they evoked. DiNozzo had gifted him with three very special bottles of bourbon. One from the year Shannon was born, one the year Kelly was born and one from the year Gibbs had joined the Marine Corps.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed.

"Tony, it is only July," Ziva told him.

"Ok, uh, Happy Summer!" He heard Gibbs chuckle as the others just shook their heads as his antics. "Hey, do I have to have a reason to give you all gifts? 'Cause if so, I can take them back," he said, reaching for the largest one.

"Don't you dare!" Abby laughed. "I love getting gifts!"

"Well good." Tony reached down and picked up two small boxes, wrapped in beautiful blue paper, as they all were. He handed them to Ducky.

The elderly doctor smiled and set down to his tea cup, accepting the small gifts. "Does it matter which I open first?" he asked.

"No, not really," DiNozzo replied as he took his seat and watched as Ducky began to unwrap the larger of the boxes.

As he opened the flaps, he grinned and pulled out a tam-o'shanter, in a blue and green plaid fabric with a small white pom-pom on top. He placed it on his head and cocked it over his forehead. "It's perfect, Anthony," he enthused. Opening the second box, he found a matching bow tie.

"You recognize the fabric, Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Indeed I do," he replied. "My family's tartan colors. I will wear them both with pride, Anthony."

"It's part of a new line of men's accessories SKI is going to start carrying." Tony grinned and picked up another package, this one a small gift bag and handed it to Ducky as well. "And I hope you save this for a special occasion."

Ducky grabbed the handles of the bag and set it in his lap, reaching in to pull out a bottle. "Oh, my, honest Scotch whisky!"

"Distilled the year you were born," Tony added.

"And in my ancestral home town as well," Ducky declared, reading the label. "Yes, this is very special. I haven't had a good dram of Scottish whisky in years."

He handed the bottle to Palmer, who remarked. "They spelled whisky wrong."

Ducky shook his head. "On the contrary, Mr. Palmer. It is spelled correctly for a whisky from Scotland. Scottish whisky is the only kind that can spell it that way. All other whiskey has to spell it with an 'e'. That's how you will always know you have true Scotch whisky." He accepted the bottle back and careful placed it back in the bag. "I shall treasure every drop. Thank you, Anthony."

Tony nodded toward Gibbs. "I'd venture that Gibbs would help you drain that bottle, Ducky." He was not surprised by the light tap to the back of his head. He just chuckled and picked up the next two boxes. "Jimmy, I'm sorry Breena couldn't join us tonight. I have something for her as well. Do you want to open it, too?"

As Jimmy took both, he shook his head. "No, I think I'll let her do it." He placed the box with Breena's name on it on the floor by his feet and peeled back the paper on his own box. A small jewelry case was underneath. He glanced at Tony as he lifted the lid and his eyes went wide. "Oh, my gosh, Tony, they're beautiful."

Ducky leaned over to have a look. "Oh my! Yes, the surely are."

"What!? What did you get?!" Abby cried from across the table.

Palmer handed the box over. Inside were a pair of silver cufflinks with ruby and diamond inserts. "Wow! These are gorgeous!" Abby remarked. "They even have your initials scrolled around the stones."

"The ruby is July's birthstone," Tony remarked. "Breena was saying that you were going to buy a tuxedo, since you both were starting to attend more formal events with her parents. I know you have those cufflinks that used to belong to your dad, but thought you might like another pair, just for a bit of variety." He pointed to the other box. "Breena's gift is earrings with Emeralds and Diamonds, will look great with her blonde hair and green eyes. All of these are custom made just for you and Breena. They're one-of-a-kind."

"They're great, Tony, thanks," he said, accepting the box back from Gibbs after they'd made the rounds of everyone there. "I'm sure Breena will love her gift, too." He closed the case and placed it on top of the still wrapped gift on the floor.

Tony nodded and picked up another box and handed it to McGee, who grinned and tore into the package. He pulled out a box with colorful graphics on it. "Is this what I think it is?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yep. That's the likely final version of the new game that you helped create, McGee. If you look inside on the fold-out, you'll see that your name is listed as co-creator. That means you get royalties for every game sold, as well as a paycheck for you as a creator. That check is in there," Tony said, pointing to a blue envelope that had slid to the floor. "You and about a dozen others are the only ones who have that game right now. Their names are all listed there for you to contact so that you can set up times to do testing and get any final bugs worked out."

McGee knew he was grinning like a loon, but didn't care. His name was there on a game that everyone at SKI's tech section was hoping would go worldwide. He distractedly opened the envelope, not really looking at the paper he pulled out. Abby leaned over and her eyes went wide. "Oh My God! Timmy, you're rich!"

McGee blinked and glanced her way, before noticing that she was looking at the paper in his hand. He looked down and his own eyes went wide, his mouth opened and closed. "This is... oh my god...Tony... this is..."

DiNozzo just chuckled. "Mr. Articulate," he teased. "Problem, McGee?"

"Tony...this...this is for two hundred thousand dollars!"

"Wow!" Palmer remarked. The others were equally surprised.

DiNozzo just shook his head. "Hey, gaming is huge, worldwide. When a great game is created, the people who created it get paid well. You'll also get 1% of the sales, which could come to several million dollars if it goes as well as we hope it will."

"Million?!" Ziva asked, grabbing the box out of McGee's hand and reading the back, which gave a summary of the game.

"It's possible. Of course it could flop, too. That's why we do so much testing." He turned his attention back to McGee. "Over the next couple months, we need you and the others to do some serious product testing. If things look good, then we'll expand that to some overseas gamers that do some of our testing. If no big problems arise, we'll get it ready for a Christmas release."

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Boss, I do have another gift for you…well, not really a gift, just the delivery of some items that already belong to you." When Gibbs looked at him quizzically, he continued. "Remember all those power tools in my Grandfather's woodshop?" Gibbs nodded. "You said you'd never use them. So I've had them all packed up and I thought we could maybe find a school somewhere, either here or in the New York area, that had a woodshop class, and donate them in your name."

Gibbs grinned. "That's great idea, DiNozzo. And I think I know just the place. I'll give them a call in the morning. And we'll donate them in your Grandfather's name!"

Tony was touched by that and nodded at Gibbs' generous thought. "You also said that you'd like to work with some of the more exotic woods he has up there next time you're there. So, I thought I'd have some of them sent here, so you don't have to wait until the next time you go up." He reached into his pocket, handing him a note and a keychain with three keys on it. "That's the name of the company that will be delivering them. You just need to call them and let them know when."

Gibbs nodded. "I can't wait to get started." Tony nodded and Gibbs attention was drawn back to the key ring. "And the keys?"

"The silver key is to your workshop on the estate. The brown key is to the front door of the main house. Just make sure you call before you go to visit so that Theresa knows to expect you. And, Boss, that's per her orders, not mine." He reached over and touched the third key on the ring. "And this one is for the cabin past mine, that little one with the stone fireplace that you found during your run the weekend you came up over Labor Day."

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it over. "Since that cabin is somewhat isolated and everyone in the family already has houses or cabins on the estate that they have claimed, no one really wanted that one. So, since it already belongs to me anyway, I decided I'd let you all have access to it anytime you want. I'll also let some of the other agents use it from time to time for vacations and such."

The two men were trying hard to ignore Abby, who was fidgeting like a two-year-old who had to go to the bathroom. Abby was biting her lip, eyeing the 2 big boxes that still sat on the table, knowing one was for her. Tony glanced over and winked. He put a hand on the top box and glanced at both her and Ziva. "Before I give these gifts to you girls, excuse me, ladies, there is a condition..."

"Ton-eeee," Abby whined.

DiNozzo raised an eyebrow. "Do you want your gift or not, Abby?"

Ziva slapped on the arm and whispered, "Just agree."

Her bottom lip jutting out, Abby crossed her arms. "Pouting, Abby? Really? Well, I guess I can just send yours back..." he went to reach for the top box.

"Nononononono...please, don't. I'm sorry, Tony. I'm just excited."

"No, really?" Gibbs muttered, setting the others to laughing.

Abby stuck out her tongue at her silver fox before turning back to Tony. She sat up primly and folded her hands in her lap. "I'll be good, I promise."

Another raised eyebrow showed Tony's disbelief in that statement, but he carried on. "Okay. Now the two of you need to take your boxes, unopened, to the guest room. There you can open the boxes. Once you've opened your gift, I'd like you to try it on and come back down to model for us. Will you do that?"

Abby was nodded enthusiastically before Tony even finished his sentence, but Ziva looked dubious. "Ziva, I promise, it's nothing bad, nothing revealing...and I hope you love your gift," Tony said sincerely. Ziva looked into his eyes and realized this was a final test. She needed to show him that she trusted him with all aspects of her life. She relaxed and smiled.

"I am sure I will love the gift, Tony. Judging by what you gave the others, you have exquisite taste."

Tony grinned and accepted her olive branch, handing her the larger of the two boxes.

"I'm sure you realize that each box contains an outfit. One other part of the gift is that Laurie and Gabriella have invited both of you to be their guests at the showing of Laurie's new line at Fashion Week in New York City this Fall." He flinched at the squeal from Abby. "I'll give you the dates later so you can request the time off."

He then handed the 2nd package to Abby, who raced up the stairs, calling out, "C'mon, Ziva, hurry up!"

Ziva stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs, shaking her head. "How the hell does she have so much energy?" she asked herself out loud.

The reply came from all five men in the room. "Caf-Pow!"

Less than a minute later, a loud squeal was heard from upstairs, then a 'yes, yes, yes', followed by the sound of Abby platform boots jumping up and down. The noises stopped abruptly, likely due to Ziva, as they heard "Abby, please, just try it on!"

The men waited patiently for several minutes, then a voice called from the top of the stairs. "Are you ready?"

"Ready, Abby," Tony called out, walking over to the bottom of the stairs. He had to move quickly out of the way as she came bounding down, hitting the floor and twirling around. She was a swirling dervish of red, black and silver.

She had released her pigtails, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Her top was a shimmering silver and black satiny design that showed off her toned midriff, with an abbreviated standup collar that attached at the front with a small broach that had a stylized skull on it. The long sleeves slid down her arms and delicately over the back of her hands with small ruffles. The skirt at first appeared to be similar to the pleated mini-skirts that she often wore, however this one, while short in front, lengthened gradually along the outside of her legs to finally end at the back of her knees, showing the same small ruffles as on the sleeves. Underneath, she wore dark hose with a skull design that matched the broach, but in a material that made them look ethereal, almost ghostlike in appearance. And on her feet, she wore a pair of red and black ankle boots, with her favored clunky heel, with that same ghostly skull look.

"Oh, Tony, it's fantastic! I can't believe Gabriella and Laurie came up with something so cool!"

"Well, Abs, really, with you as inspiration, what else COULD they come up with, but something uber-cool!"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, it's great!"

He leaned back and tweaked her nose with a finger. "And, it's a one-of-a-kind! These won't be available until spring, but yours is custom. No one else will be able to order this particular outfit, with the skulls. The look that's being marketed to the general public will have other figures that haven't been finalized yet, but no skulls. And they won't have the small charms all over them, like you have."

Abby grinned and moved her arms, setting off a jingling of small, silver charms on the sleeves.

"Even better! Wait until I wear this to the club! Everyone will be so jealous!" She twirled around again and moved over toward the sofa, posing for the rest of the men.

"Just let them know that it's a new line coming out from SKI, called 'Laurie's Closet.' Advance publicity in the circles you run in would be great." Tony remarked, grinning, happy to see such joy on her face. Hearing a noise at the top of the stairs he turned his gaze that way...and lost his breath. Ziva was descending, the beautiful gown molded to her slim figure. She had pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun, which only enhanced the smooth olive skin of her neck and shoulders, under the slender spaghetti straps. The light blue color of the gown highlighted the silvery lace that gently hugged the bodice and waist, accentuating her curves. On her feet, she wrote a delicate pair of heels in a slightly darker tone than the dress, with a soft cream-colored swirl down the side.

Tony reached a hand out, and she laid her own in his, allowing him to guide her into the room.

"Oh my! Ziva, dear, you are beautiful!"

"Isn't it pretty?" Abby said. "It's the perfect color!"

"The color is called Ziva-blue," Tony said. "Made especially for this gown. It took many tries to get it right." He twirled her around and smiled. "It matches perfectly with the dark blue of the Marine Corps dress uniform. I borrowed Gibbs' uniform to make sure."

She froze and stared at him, only to have him smirk in reply. "How did you know?" she muttered.

"Hell, Ziva, I'm an investigator. We all knew."

A chorus of "yeps", "Yesses" and "Of course we knew" caused her to turn to the others in the room to see all of them nodding their agreement.

"Actually, it was Jimmy who figured it out," Tony said, leaning in to ask her, "Think we can recruit him as a field agent?" which caused Palmer to blush.

She just frowned and sighed. "We were trying to keep it secret."

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, taking both of her hands in his. "Ziva, we've known about your Marine for a couple of weeks. You can't keep a secret with this bunch. Everyone is happy for you. Just know that if he hurts you, all of us will help you bury the body."

She smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. "He is special, Gibbs. Actually, he reminds me a bit of you."

"Well, that's appropriate then," Ducky said. "Women often look for men who have the good attributes of their fathers, even if those fathers are surrogates, or other men they admire."

She nodded. "I think, for the first time, I am truly feeling what love might feel like," she admitted.

"You have to invite him over next time," Abby insisted, "so we can interrogate...I mean...get to know him."

"I think you were right the first time, Abbs," Gibbs remarked. "The Marine Corps Ball is coming up in a couple of months. More than enough time for us to get to know him before he escorts you there."

Ziva just nodded her head, knowing that her 'family' would accept David Manning... but they would also warn him against hurting her. And as much as she…and they…knew that she could protect herself, it felt wonderful to know that they would protect her as well. She looked around at those in the room, all now admiring Abby's outfit, finding all the little adornments that had made her jingle as she came down the stairs.

Gibbs turned and placed one of Ziva's hands in the crook of his arm. She put the other around Tony's arm, and squeezed both. "Thank you. You have given me a family back. I have a father, an uncle, two wonderful brothers, a crazy little sister and a shy cousin. I couldn't ask for anything more."

They both leaned in and kissed her, one on each cheek. "Welcome to the family," Tony said.

/THE END/


End file.
